un amour pur et simple
by teambonbon972
Summary: Très peu de personne arrive dans leur vie à ressentir un amour pur simple et sincère. Seulement, il arrive souvent quelques complications qui viennent tous remettre en question.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer, les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonjour, j'aimerai vous faire partager une os de plusieurs parties que j'ai commencé à poster sur mon blog spécial tvd. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. dsl pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes et de français. bsx et bonne lecture à tous ceux qui lira la première partie.**

**Les grandes histoires d'amour ne commencent pas toujours par un coup de foudre mais part une simple pulsion qui s'accroit de jour en jour : voici un exemple**

Bonnie était en train de marcher seule dans les rues de MYSTIC-FALLS telle une âme en peine sous une pluie battante. Ses yeux n'avaient aucuns points fixes comme si elle essayait d'éviter quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ses pas lents et lourds l'emmenaient devant le manoir des SALVATORE. Elle resta trois minutes sans bougée puis monta les huit marches du perron pour arriver devant la grande porte. C'est dernier temps, elle avait prit l'habitude de rentrer sans frapper mais ce soir s'était différent. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec l'aîné des frères SALVATORE. Leur relation avait prit une autre tournure depuis quelques mois…ils ne se voyaient plus de la même façon, leur sentiment avaient tellement changées qu'elle sentait que si elle ne mettait pas fin à ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux, il faudrait qu'elle assume ses sentiment au grand jour. Pour lui elle n'avait aucune idée. Mais de toute façon elle n'était pas prête à ça : mette à nue ses sentiments qu'elle jugeait inappropriés mais qui lui faisait du bien.

Elle souffla un grand coup, et frappa. Seulement la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour faire apparaître un Damon tout souriant :

-« je commençais à croire que tu n'allais pas entrée » dit-il avant d'enrouler son bras gauche à la taille de Bonnie afin de l'attirer tout près de lui. De son autre main, il dégagea du visage de sa partenaire des mèches de cheveux collées. Il la regarda longuement dans les yeux et prononça « Tu sais que tu m'as terriblement manqué » dit-il tout en baissant son regard sur les lèvres de Bonnie avant de les happées avec beaucoup de désir d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de le repousser. Elle répondit avec ferveur au baiser qui était si doux et tendre. Si tendre qu'elle plongea ses mains dans la chevelure de jais de Damon pour se coller de plus en plus à lui. Il n'existait aucune pudeur entre elle et lui, leur langue se cherchait se trouvait inlassablement ce qui leur fit perdre pied. A ce moment là, elle n'avait plus les idées bien claires car Damon exerçait un tel pouvoir sur elle. C'était impossible de lui résister même avec la plus grande détermination. Mais pour être honnête avec vous je pense qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment être si éloignée de lui car Damon Salvatore était encrée à jamais en Bonnie. Elle l'aimait tout simplement. Et c'est dans ces moments tels que celui-ci qu'elle savait qu'elle était faite que pour lui…..Enfin bref, le plus important était qu'en cet instant ils allaient très bientôt s'unir de la plus belle manière qu'il soit.

Prise dans le tourbillon du désir elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en espace d'une seconde, elle était à l'intérieur du manoir plaquée contre un mur les jambes entourant les hanches de Damon. Ce dernier en profita pour caresser tout le long de ses cuisses pour faire remonter sa jupe. Des gémissements sortir de leur bouches de contentement. Très vite la chaleur montait, les gestes se firent beaucoup plus pressant les vêtements commencèrent à joncher le sol de l'entrée. Leurs respirations se font de plus en plus saccadées ce qui montrait que leur envie mutuelle de posséder l'un l'autre monta d'un cran. Tout doucement Damon décolla le dos de Bonnie du mur pour commencer a monter l'escalier tout en continuant a embrasser sa dulcinée.

Une seconde plus tard, Bonnie se retrouva au dessous de Damon, elle le regarda amoureusement tout en caressant son torse. Elle lâcha les lèvres de Damon pour donner multiple baiser sur son torse. Damon cru défaillir en sentant les lèvres brulantes de Bonnie sur sa peau. Pour lui c'était un réel délice l'extase suprême. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais ressenti des émotions plus intenses que l'envie de sang. Elle lui faisait ressentir ça et c'était déstabilisant mais pour rien au monde, il voudrait arrêter ce qu'il était entrain de vivre tous les deux. Elle était à lui….personne ne pourrait la satisfaire mieux que lui et c'était idem pour elle. Enfin, il le croyait et il n'avait pas tord. Il était en pleine osmose dans cet acte que seul deux amoureux pourraient faire avec autant d'attention qu'eux. Si Damon n'était pas sure de savoir ce qu'est « aimer », il aurait pu croire qu'il aimait Bonnie. Cependant sa vision était tellement erronée qu'il allait se rendre compte un peu tard sans doute que Bonnie Bennett était celle qui lui était destinée.

Damon repris le contrôle de leur rapport en ramenant la tête de Bonnie près de la sienne afin de l'embrasser encore et encore. Avec ses mains experte il dégrafa le soutien gorge de Bonnie puis apporta beaucoup d'attention sur sa poitrine. Il descendit vers son ventre à l'aide de ses mains et sa langue. Ensuite, il fit descendre la jupe et la petite culotte de Bonnie pour qu'elle soit entièrement nue sous lui. Au même moment Bonnie essaya tant bien que mal à déboutonner le pantalon de Damon et descendre son boxer. Tous deux nus ils se regardèrent intensément. C'est Damon qui coupa leur interaction pour s'attarder avec sa langue dans l'intimité de Bonnie. Cette dernière défaillie, elle quitta le torse de Damon pour agripper les draps du lit. Elle se sentait réellement bien enfin femme. Damon l'avait révélée ce qu'aucun homme ne fut faire auparavant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir mais au bout d'un moment, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Elle le voulait. Elle prit la tête de Damon dans ses mains l'embrassa avec beaucoup d'intensité, le fit tombé sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur son bien aimé et commença à faire des mouvements de bassins. Tous les deux prirent ensemble du plaisir en étant merveilleusement emboité puis Damon l'arrêta et pris encore les choses en main et fit montée Bonnie au septième ciel jusqu'à l'aurore.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se réveillèrent tous les deux en même temps blottis l'un contre l'autre le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré cette nuit, Bonnie resta sur sa décision. Elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça même si le mal était déjà fait. Ayant toujours cette idée bien en tête, Bonnie se retira la première de l'étreinte puis plaqua un drap contre sa poitrine et se levait et commença à se rhabiller.

-« c'est une habitude chez toi de partir après l'acte ou s'est exceptionnellement avec moi ? »

-« tu sais très bien qu'entre toi et moi ce n'est pas sérieux »

-« oui c'est vrai ! Mais c'est déstabilisant pour un homme comme moi d'avoir une femme qui quitte son lit après avoir vécu ce qui c'est passé hier »

-« c'est flatteur pour moi ! Je suis ton exception »

-« tu l'es ! » dit-il en se levant entièrement nue derrière Bonnie pour l'embrasser dans le cou. « Avec toi, je suis jamais rassasier, je pourrais recommencer encore et encore »

-« arrêtes » dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

-« qu'est-ce qui te prends…..tu es pire que de la glace » dit-il en lui agrippant le bras

-« il faudra t-y habitué pourtant »

-« pourquoi ? »

-« parce que l'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça »

-« avant ça ne te dérangeais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui à changé »

-« Moi, mes sentiments pour toi ! »

-« tu n'es pas sérieuse ! »

-« Si, j'ai des sentiments profonds pour toi et continuer à se voir aggrave mon cas. Je sais que tu aimes Elena et ça ne va pas changer. Toi tu peux coucher sans sentiment mais moi je n'y arrive plus »

-« comment ? » « Je n'ai rien fais pour…. »

-« je sais. Tu n'as rien fais mais mes sentiments sont bien présent » « je souffre de t'aimer comme ça » « et c'est pour ça que tout doit s'arrêter maintenant, c'est déjà aller beaucoup trop loin » « éloignons nous »

-« je ne veux pas »

-« pourquoi ? » « Donne moi une bonne raison pour que je puisse continuée cette relation sans avenir Damon »

-« parce que tout comme toi, j'aime passer ses moments avec toi. Que je me sens bien dans nos étreintes que ça me fait oublier mes soucis mon passé » « pour rien au monde je veux que tu ne m'enlèves ça » « je me sens bien, vivant, libre »

-« ne me dis pas ça ! »

-« pourquoi c'est la simple vérité, je n'ai ressenti que ça qu'avec toi ! »

-« et ça signifie quoi pour toi ? »

-« qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus Bonnie ? La seule chose que tu dois comprendre est qu'avec toi je me sens pour la première fois bien et épanouie » « je tiens simplement à toi »

-« parce que moi quand je t'entends parler, j'ai l'impression que tu me décris comme la femme de ta vie. Parce que je suis indispensable à ton bonheur »

-« alors c'est ça… reste alors » dit-il en commençant en l'embrassant

-« arrêtes » « tu n'y crois pas vraiment Damon. Ce que tu veux est que je reste à ta disposition quand tu as besoin de satisfaire tes besoins primaires »

-« c'était ça notre pacte au départ non ! pourquoi changer »

-« parce que je t'aime abrutis »

« donc on fait quoi ? on arrête là malgré que nous nous entendons bien tout les deux ? »

-« oui »

(….)

-« dis quelque chose… »

« Barre-toi ! »

-« adieu Damon » dit-elle en partant rapidement de la chambre de Damon. Elle dévala l'escalier non sans prendre son T-shirt encore au sol

Six longs mois se sont écoulés. Bonnie s'était éloigner de Damon au grand dame de ce dernier. Elle essayait de l'oublier en sortant depuis un mois avec un certain Kol. Damon était fou de rage, il n'arrêtait pas de lancer des piques à Bonnie et à Kol. Il l'a mettait souvent dans de situation embarrassante. L'attendait dans un coin pour la capturer et lui volée quelque baiser. Et ce qui se passa ce jour là. Et elle avait fini par céder dans un placard de rangement du lycée.

-« attends ? » dit Damon

-« c'est bon tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! »

-« tu sais très bien que ça va au-delà du sexe » « c'est toi que je veux Bonnie Bennett »

-« jusqu'à quand ? Parce que dès qu'Elena s'apercevra qu'elle a de profond sentiment pour toi, je n'existerai plus »

-« pourquoi, tu ramènes toujours touts nos problèmes à Elena » « c'est de nous deux que je suis entrain de parler »

-« mais il n'y a pas de nous deux Damon » « il n'y aura jamais » dit-elle en partant du placard sous les yeux de plusieurs lycéens, Elena et Caroline et Matt étaient aussi présent.

-« pourquoi, Bonnie sort-elle toute décoiffée du placard ? » dit Caroline

-« je ne sais pas » « mais mon…. » Elena s'arrêta de parler en voyant Damon sortir de ce même placard. Elle ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange se passer en elle quant-elle vit Damon prendre le bras de Bonnie pour la forcer à s'arrêter et de la rapprocher de lui. Le regard intense de Damon destiné à Bonnie fit naître en elle une douleur intense au niveau du cœur. Elle ne s'avait pas ce qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ce que Damon prononça cette phrase :

-« il y a un nous quand toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers toi » « quand te voyant avec ce crétin de Kol je m'étonne être jaloux » « et par dessous tout, il n''y a que toi ces derniers temps qui me fait entrevoir un avenir moins sombre moins pluvieux » « tu es mon vent frais dans cette misérable existence. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ça Bonnie » « si tu veux une vraie relation, je suis partant, mais ne t'éloigne pas comme ça ! »

-« mais, je ne crois pas être prête à ça »

-« je ne le suis pas aussi, faisons le ensemble » dit-il en mettant sa main sur une des joues de Bonnie tout en lui caressant le visage avec son pousse.

-« tu vas le regretter » dit Bonnie en s'avançant plus vers lui sur le point de craquer.

-« tu es et resteras la plus belle chose au monde que dieu ou je ne sais pas qui d'autre à mis sur ma route Bonnie. « alors que faisons nous ? » « Tu veux continuer de m'humilier devant ses adolescents sans cervelles »

-« Embrasses-moi avant que je ne change d'avis » dit-elle en regardant les lèvres de Damon avec énormément d'intensité.

-« tu me le diras pas deux fois » dit-il en s'emparant des lèvres généreuse de Bonnie dans un langoureux baiser qui laissa tout le monde sans voix à part :

-« Oh mon dieu ! Damon et Bonnie qui l'aurait crue » dit Caroline à Elena qui avait accumulé beaucoup de larmes dans ses beaux yeux noisettes de femme de l'est. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait arrêté de les regarder. Elle était trop préoccuper par l'émergence d'une soudaine jalousie envers Bonnie. Elle lui avait prit sa place, elle aurait jamais crue que perdre Damon en quelque sort la ferait autant souffrir. Peut-être, qu'elle avait trop sous-estimé ses propres sentiments pour Damon. Elle réalisa avec stupéfaction qu'il occupait la même place que Stephan dans son cœur. Elle était amoureuse de Damon. Elle ne savait pas si c'était plus ou moins que Stephan mais c'était présent. Bien présent.

-« Elena tu m'écoutes ? » dit Caroline en posant sa main sue épaule de sa meilleure amie. La main de Caroline la réveilla. Elle leva les yeux humides sur Caroline et dit :

-« je…je me sens pas très bien. je vais rentrée. On se verra plus tard » dit Elena avant de partir. Au même moment le baisé échanger de nos deux tourtereau pris fin et la sonnerie retentit dans le lycée.

Damon quitta les lèvres de Bonnie avec regret. Il mit son front collé sur celui de Bonnie et la regarda avec amour puis dis : « je crois que tu dois aller an cours…on se voit ce soir au grill pour parler calmement »

-« ok » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Mais avant je dois parler avec Kol »

-« tu veux que je lui explique »

-« non ! Surtout pas » « c'est à moi de le faire »

-« A ce soir » dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le haut de sa tête puis partit.

-« tu n'as pas à le faire, je crois que tout le monde à compris en vous regardant tout les deux » dit Kol

-« tu… »

-« oui j'étais là au premières loges » dit-il avec amertume

-« je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai réellement tout fait pour que cela n'arrive jamais »

-« mais, tu n'as pas réussis » « tant mieux pour moi. Enfin de compte, tu ne m'existais pas autant que ça » dit-il avant de partir du lycée.

Bonnie sentit en cet instant que tout le monde la regardait, qu'elle était au centre de tous les chuchotements. Elle en entendit de toute part. Heureusement que Caroline et Matt pris les devants :

-« vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ! Je ne sais pas allez en cour » dit Matt

-« Aller on y va Bonnie » dit Caroline en lui prenant les épaules. « en plus, je sais que tu as plein de chose à me raconter »

-« Caroline, je ne crois pas que c'est le moment » dit Matt

-« non, ce n'est rien » «Caroline a raison, vous devez avoir une explication mais pas avant que Damon et moi nous nous parlons réellement »

-« ok…prend tout ton temps » « mais sache que même si je n'apprécie pas Damon, tu resteras mon amie » « j'espère seulement qu'il fera ton bonheur » dit Matt

-«merci Matt »

-« de rien » dit-il en lui souriant

-« et toi Caroline ? »

-« je sais que Damon n'a pas un mauvais fond » « qu'il est arrogant impulsif et que s'il t'a dis ça aujourd'hui c'est qu'il le pense vraiment » « mais jusqu'à combien de temps Bonnie » « il a comme même des sentiments pour Elena et tout le monde le sait »

-« je sais et c'est ça qui me fait peur » « ses sentiments non partager avec Elena le fantôme omniprésent de Katherine me pousse à ne pas aller plus loin » « mais quand, je suis dans ses bras, il me fait ressentir unique. Et j'ai besoin de ça de se sentiment d'appartenance d'exception pour être heureuse et j'ai réellement besoin d'approfondir e qu'il a entre nous deux »

-« je sais Bonnie, mais j'ai peur qu'il te rende plus malheureuse qu'heureuse ».

-« je sais et je vais prendre le risque » « peut-être que c'est lui l'homme qui comblera toutes mes attentes »

-« ne t'emballes pas » « parles lui, parles en nous ainsi qu'à Elena Tyler, Stephan »

-« Elena »

-« quoi Elena ? »

-« je ne saurais lui dire » « il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre elle et lui »

-« elle était là » dit Matt « ne t'inquiète pas, se n'est pas elle qui te jugeras »

-« je ne sais pas, elle est très proche de Damon. Elle est des sentiments pour lui, vous le savez très bien »

-« il fallait peut-être y penser plus tôt » dit Caroline

-« apprend à te taire Caroline » « écoute moi Bonnie, Elena a certes des sentiments pour Damon, mais ils ne sont pas aussi fort pour qu'elle veuille les approfondir » « elle aura un peu de mal au début car ça sera bizarre que Damon ne soit plus 100% focalisé sur elle mais elle s'y habituera » « elle ne pourra qu'être heureuse pour toi comme moi, je le suis »

-« merci…Matt, mais j'ai comme même peur de sa réaction » « d'ailleurs vous savez pourquoi elle est partie ? »

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien » dit Caroline

-« c'est de notre faute » « il faut que j'aille la voir pour tout lui expliquer »

-« non Bonnie, Elena a besoin d'être seule » « donne lui cet instant de répit après tu pourras lui parler »

-« ok…ok, j'irais la voir plus tard Caroline »

-« Bon, les filles je vais à l'entraînement » dit-il avant de partir

-« et toi ? » dit Bonnie

-« oh tu sais que des cours barbant que je voudrais bien m'en passer » « et toi ? »

-« ma journée est fini » « si ça te dis de sécher, on peut faire un petit tour au grill »

-« j'aimerai bien….mais tu sais comment est ma mère »

-« je sais » dit Bonnie en remettant la lance de son sac sur son épaule. « On se voit plus tard alors »

-« ok » dit Caroline en souriant avant de partir pour rentrer en classe.

Deux heures plus tard, Bonnie attendait Damon au MYSTIC GRILLS. Elle avait hâte de le voir pour lui parler de ce matin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte afin de guetter l'arrivée de Damon. Son regard s'illumine dès que Damon franchit la porte du bar. Elle se leva de sa chaise et l'appela : « Damon »

Au loin Damon l'entend. Grace à son ouïe, il su où regarder. Lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Bonnie, on pouvait déceler mille choses : joie, désir, tranquillité….. Il fit quelque pas vers elle, s'assit avant d'ailer le serveur pour avoir un verre de son fameux bourbon. Il attendit que son verre arrive puis le but pour commencer à parler :

-« je croyais que tu n'aillais pas venir »

-« pourquoi » dit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

-« tu changes souvent d'avis. Rien ne pouvait me prouver que tu allais venir. »

-« mon baiser était sincère. Ça tu ne pouvais pas en douter » dit-elle en entremêlant ses mains avec de Damon. Ce dernier sourit puis se releva pour se pencher vers Bonnie pour la regarder :

-« et même si je l'aurais cru, tu aurais trouvé quelque chose pour t'éloigner de moi. »

-« mais tu n'allais pas me laissez faire hein ! »

-« je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser foutre en l'air la si belle histoire qui s'offre à nous. »

-« après je t'aurais remercié de la plus belle des façons ! » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur les joues de Damon.

-« montre-moi comment ? » dit-il en souriant.

-« ici, se n'est pas très approprier pour ce que j'ai en tête » « et je pense que l'on est ici pour parler mettre les choses au clair »

-« c'est ce qu'on fait »

-« on n'a pas les idées très clair….offres-moi un verre »

-« tous ce que ma demoiselle veux, ma demoiselle aura » dit-il en aillant le serveur pour demander un verre de coca.

-« merci »dit Bonnie en buvant son verre

-« tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? »

-« de ce qui s'est passé au lycée ? Ce que tu ressens ? »

-« je croyais que l'on était sur le même longueur d'onde »

-« on l'est, mais je veux être sure que l'on veuille réellement la même chose »

-« je te veux toi, rien que toi. C'est ce que je veux maintenant et pour les mois et les années avenir si tu le veux. Tout ça dépend de qui se passera entre nous. »

-« alors, voyons ce que cela nous emmène mais sache bien que je ne m'investis jamais dans une histoire sans lendemain. Je veux quelque chose de sérieux. »

-« en gros tu veux une longue histoire et moi c'est toi que je veux»

-« faisons ça dans les règles de l'art alors » « je ne veux pas que le sexe soit la seule chose qui fait de nous un couple » « je veux que l'on parle de toi de moi de tout et de rien »

-« tu sais que l'on a un maximum d'année devant nous pour nous connaître par cœur » dit-il en souriant

-« tu es un vampire moi qu'une simple sorcière, je n'ai pas le même temps que toi devant moi »

-« tu veux savoir quoi ? » dit-il voyant que Bonnie tenait tellement à avoir avec lui

-« parles-moi de toi, de ton passé ? »

-« tu sais tous ce qui à savoir »

-« je ne sais rien…à part ta relation tumultueuse avec ton frère et Katherine »

-« c'est peut être parce qu'il n'y a rien à savoir car rien n'a de bon dans mon passé »

-« ton passé est ce qui te constitue et je t'aime comme tu es, ce que tu vas me faire découvrir ne va pas m'éloigner de toi »

-« je te connais Bonnie, tu déteste tous les aspects du vampirisme, rien que la vue du sang te mais mal à l'aise. Comment veux-tu que je te parles de mes années trépidante comme de mes années sombres qui riment tout les deux avec sang coucherie ivresse alcool »

-« je sais que tu as un passé plutôt sombre que tu as dues tuer et coucher avec bon nombre de femme mais ça je m'en fiche. » « Parce que si tu n'aurais pas connue tous ça, je ne t'aurais pas là devant moi me dévorant des yeux » « oui, je déteste les vampires mais j'aime cette partie de toi car elle a forgée ton caractère ta perception des choses » « elle fait parti intégrante de toi et moi je te veux tout entier » « ce que je veux savoir c'est qui était Damon Salvatore avant Katherine, comment était ta vie avant ça, Qui sont tes parents ? »

-« je ne te mérite pas »

-« tu me mérites beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois » « tu me rends simplement heureuse et en vie alors tu me mérites et en plus qui d'autre que toi arrivera à me supporter »

-« Personne mais soit sure d'une chose que c'est toi qui m'as ramené à la vie Bonnie et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant mais je ne suis pas prêt à te parler de mon père de ma mère ni de moi à cette époque de ma vie»

-« quand tu le seras, je serai là » dit-elle en serrant la main de Damon avec sa main droite. « Parlons de moi alors ? »

-« je préfère te découvrir à notre prochain rendez-vous de demain soir » « j'ai envie seulement de profiter de toi de ta présence »

-« ah, et tu as prévue quoi pour demain ? »

-« une balade, un restaurant…ça se fera au feeling »

-« et je dois m'habiller d'une manière particulière ? »

-« que tu sois nue habiller, tu restes magnifique »

-« soit sérieux Damon »

-« comme ça tu es parfaite » « tu as fini ? »

-« oui pourquoi ? »

-« allons marcher, peut-être que je vais te montrer un endroit que j'affectionne beaucoup »

-« tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche je veux connaître cet endroit »

-« ce n'est pas ici ? »

-« n'oublies pas que je suis toute à toi ! Profite car les partiels arrivent à grand pas et je ne serai pas aussi disponible »

-« j'en prends note » dit-il en entourant son bras au hanche de Bonnie avant de payer et de partir du bar. « il se fait tard, donc allons dans un endroit où on connait tous les deux mais découvrons le ensemble »

-« on n'y va plus dans ton endroit paradisiaque »

-« tout endroit à tes côtés le sont et je suis sure que le toit de mon manoir à la nuit tombée avec une bonne couverture à manger et un verre de vin peut être le notre »

-« tu le dis s'y bien que ça donne envie » dit Bonnie en enlaçant Damon et lui donnant un baiser

-« téléporte nous on ira plus vite »

-« je préfère marcher et discuter avec toi »

-« on aura toute la nuit pour ça et je trouve plaisant que tu m'embrasses quand tu me transportes d'un endroit à un autre »

-« tous que tu veux est de m'avoir dans tes bras hein »

-« tu n'as pas tord, mais tu sais que le langage du corps est plus révélateur de sentiment que le langage buccale »

-« ah je vois où tu veux en venir mais des fois on a besoin d'entendre que la personne que nous apprécions nous apprécie tout autant »

-« tu seras la première à savoir et entendre les mots que tu rêves d'entendre de ma bouche mais pour l'instant laisse-moi délecter de la tienne » dit-il l'embrassant

Quelque minute plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Damon. Ce dernier lui donna une couverture, la monta sur le toit puis lui allait se défouler au fourneau.

-« je ne serais pas très long »

-« tu as intérêt dit Bonnie assise que le toit.

Damon sourit avant de passer par la fenêtre. Il déboula très vite au rez-de-chaussée et entendu malencontreusement la conversation tendue d'Elena et Stephan :

-« je ne sais plus où j'en suis…et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de faire une pause dans notre relation » dit Elena

-« pourquoi ? » « je peux tout encaissé »

-« ça n'a rien avoir avec toi Stephan » « c'est moi l'unique fautif » « il me faut juste du temps pour savoir ce que je veux réellement »

-« il y a qu'un d'autre »

-« non, enfin oui » « c'est juste confus »

-« c'est qui ? »

-« arrête de te faire du mal »

-« c'est toi en me laissant dans le noir qui me fait du mal » « je suis ton copain Elena, j'estime légitime de savoir qui est l'homme qui a réussit à te voler à moi »

-« si, je te le dis tu seras détruis et je refuse que tu souffres par ma faute Stephan » « je t'aime, c'est la seule chose dans toute la pagaille qui est ma vie que je sais est réel et constant » « je veux seulement m'assurée que mon cœur t'appartienne tout entier » « je ne veux pas jouer avec toi, tu quelqu'un de bien Stephan »

-« pas assez bien pour être l'unique homme de ton cœur » « tu me diras quand tu auras choisis entre moi et mon frère »

-« Stephan »

-« j'ai besoin de prendre l'air avant de faire quelque chose que je risque de regretter » dit-il avant de partir laissant une Elena en larmes. Elle releva la tête et cru voir une ombre passé vers la cuisine. Elle se ressaisie après avoir séchée ses yeux pour se diriger vers la cuisine avec un bout de bois. Très doucement elle s'avança vers la cuisine et sursauta en voyant Damon faire des sandwichs. Elle se rapproche de lui, puis essaya de le toucher mais Damon se mit derrière elle et la regarda et dit :

-« qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire ? »

-« je….rien » dit-elle essayant d'éviter le regard bleu de Damon

-« D'habitude tu essayes d'être le plus loin possible de moi quand tu es seule » « qu'est-ce qui a changé »

-« Rien, rien à changer. » « j'ai seulement un petit creux et ce que tu as préparée à l'air d'être délicieux »

-« désolé, très chère mais ça c'est pour…. »

-« pour qui ? » « on n'est pas seule ici ?» dit Elena en se rapprochant de Damon.

-« Bonnie m'attends sur le toit », « elle doit surement s'impatienté » dit-il en partant dans la cave prendre une bouteille de vin. Il revient pour prendre deux coupes et l'assiette de sandwich.

-« attends, je sais que tu as entendue ma conversation avec Stephan »

-« et je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne. Je suis avec Bonnie maintenant »

-« c'est réellement sérieux parce qu'i peine quelque mois tu me courrais après »

-« tu es jalouse ou c'est parce que tu t'inquiète pour Bonnie »

-« les deux, elle va souffrir »

-« pourquoi tu dis ça »

-« j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous deux »

-« tu as toujours nié ce truc pourquoi maintenant » « je suis enfin heureux et serein » « ne viens rien compliquer Elena »

-« seulement un baiser pour m'aider à savoir ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi »

-« je ne rentrais pas dans ton petit jeu »

-« ça sera peut-être le seul baiser que je te donnerai réellement » « si on ne ressent rien, cela ne va rien changé »

-« tu te sentiras mal à l'aise envers ta meilleure amie et moi envers ma copine »

-« avant ça ne te gênais pas de faire souffrir ceux que tu aimais »

-« Bonnie est différente, elle m'aime pour moi. Elle au moins ne pense pas à un autre. Je suis et je serai le seul qui sera la comblée toute entière »

-« tu ne sais pas » « peut-être que je suis cette fille »

-« qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang Elena ! »

-« je veux seulement savoir qui entre toi et ton frère j'aime réellement »

-« tu n'as pas besoin de ça » « si ton cœur s'emballe plus vite en la présence de l'un de nous tu seras »


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos commentaires les filles. j'espère que la deuxième partie va vous plaire autant que la première. Elena n'est pas mon personnage préféré de TVD, donc désolé pour ceux qu'il aime. j'ai tendance à la diaboliser dans mes fics.**

** Bonne lecture.**

**Seulement des fois,**

**il y a des petites et grandes pulsions qui nous éloignent de l'être aimé**

-« mon cœur bat irrégulièrement tout le temps en ta présence et là » dit-elle en s'approchant plus de Damon. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'empara de lèvres fruitées de Damon. Il ne dura quelque seconde pendant lesquelles Damon ne fit rien. Il était resté de marbre pour la première fois le charme des sosies Petrova ne l'avait rien fait. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les pas de Bonnie dans les escaliers. Il poussa Elena loin de lui et dit :

-« pour ma part, il ne sait rien passé dans cette cuisine. Elle ne doit rien savoir »

-« je…. »

-« tais-toi, elle arrive »

-« Elena ? je ne savais pas que tu étais là »

-« Et toi ? tu fais quoi ici »

-« Je, je devais simplement passé un peu de temps pour discuter avec Damon après la scène du lycée. »

-« Et ? »

-« Ecoute Elena. Je sais que tu tiens fort à Damon et que Damon tiens aussi fort à toi, mais depuis quelque temps lui et moi nous nous voyons. Et nous avons décidé d'officialisé les choses. Tu sais comme ton avis est important pour moi, je voudrais que tu acceptes notre relation » dit-elle nerveusement

-« tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire tout ça ! Qu'elle soit d'accord ou non, je serais avec toi Bonnie Bennett » dit-il en mettant devant Bonnie pour lui faire face

-« Elena est ma meilleure amie Damon »

-« et moi l'homme de toute ton existence sur cette terre » « si elle est vraiment ton amie, elle acceptera. Tu n'auras pas de choix à faire Bonnie » dit-il en caressant de bas en haut les bras de Bonnie.

Elena ferma les yeux et une larme coula, elle savait que Damon avait raison. Quelque soit la sensation qu'elle est ressentit dans ce baiser, seule Bonnie comptait. Elle avait autant le droit qu'Elena d'être heureuse. Elle finit par dire :

-« je suis contente pour toi » dit-elle en allant enlacé Bonnie tout en regardant Damon. « J'espère seulement que tu ne souffriras pas trop »

-« on est fait l'un pour l'autre, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle » dit Damon

-« il se fait tard, je vais rentrée » dit Elena en se sortant de l'étreinte de Bonnie.

-« Damon va te raccompagner »

-« Non, pas besoin »

-« si, il se fait tard. Je me sentirai plus tranquille s'il te raccompagne. Hein Damon »

-« si on veut faire notre soirée romantique, je devrais me dépêché à ramener Elena. J'arrive… »

-« Quoi ? » dit Bonnie

-« tu es réellement heureuse ? » dit Elena

-« comme jamais je ne l'ai été »

-« ok ! Je te demanderai faire comme même attention à toi »

-« ne t'inquiète pas je sais me protégée » dit Bonnie soulagée qu'Elena le prenne aussi bien les choses.

Damon arrive donna un baiser à Bonnie : « cette fois, je ne serai pas long. »

-« je te crois » dit-elle souriante.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Elena se trouva dans la voiture de Damon devant sa maison. Elle avait du mal à y sortir. Mais Damon la força.

-« Bonnie m'attend alors grouille pour sortir »

-« tu n'as vraiment rien ressentis ? »

-« même pas un millième de ce que Bonnie me fait ressentir avec seulement un regard ou sa présence » il rigola puis il dit « c'est Bonnie que j'aime Elena. Enfonce le bien dans ta tête » « et ce qui c'est passé ou non passé reste entre nous. Bonnie ne pourra pas le supporter »

-« tu as été clair la dessus » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la voiture puis la claqua. « ça restera uniquement entre nous » puis elle parti pour rentrée chez elle.

Damon ne resta pas une seconde de plus, il fit rapidement le chemin inverse. Il découvrit Bonnie sur le toit. Il la rejoignit s'assis à côté d'elle. Cette dernière lui servie une coupe de vin et trinqua :

-« ah nous » « je suis contente qu'Elena le prenne aussi bien »

-« pourquoi ? »

-« oh, parce que j'ai toujours cru qu'elle avait un faible pour toi et que tu es un pilier solide dans sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents » « qu'elle aurait eu un sentiment d'abandon quand tu l'aurais quitté pour une autre » « et j'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille pas que je sois avec toi parce qu'elle-même t'aime » « je n'aurai pas pu me battre face à elle »

-« tu ne l'aurais pas laissé gagner comme même si c'était le cas »

-« comment me battre face à une histoire tel que la votre Damon » « toi et les Petrova…. »

Damon l'embrassa, l'obligeant à se taire. Il l'a souleva l'a monta sur ses genoux et la força à le regarder.

-« Quoi qu'Elena dise ou Katherine ou toutes les filles de mon passé, c'est toi la fille que je veux à mes côtés parce que je t'aime »

-« tu m'aimes ? »

-« tu en doute ? »

-« non, mais je commençais à désespérer » « redis le moi » dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser.

-« je t'aime Bonnie Bennett »

-« je t'aime aussi Damon Salvatore » dit-elle en le regardant amoureusement. « tu sais quoi, les étoiles ça sera pour la prochaine fois » « je ne veux que toi » dit-elle en poussant Damon en arrière et commença à l'embrasser. Damon sourit et se laissa faire parce que lui aussi voulait tout autant qu'elle et même plus.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux réveillé enlacés dans une grande couverture les yeux rivés au ciel discutant de tout et de rien dégustant le délicieux sandwich de Damon avec un bon verre de vin. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube que Damon décida de rentrer pour aller dormir au chaud dans son immense lit. Il emmena une Bonnie endormir dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain Damon emmena Bonnie très tôt se changer chez elle, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner en silence. Aucun mot ne suffisait dans cet instant seulement leur présence était importante. Il ramena Bonnie en cours, la séparation se fit douloureuse et déchirante. Ils étaient tous les deux enlacé tout près de la voiture entrain de s'embrasser. La sonnerie, leur rappela qu'ils faillaient qu'ils se quittent.

-« je viendrai te chercher si tu veux »

-« j'aimerai bien, mais il faut que je parle à Caroline »

-« je passerai chez toi ce soir alors ! »

-« Ok » dit-elle souriante. « je t'aime » dit-elle après un baiser puis partie.

-« je t'aime aussi » dit-il en criant. « Elle, la femme au jolie petit cul est la mienne alors les mecs pas touche » dit-il avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil et monta dans sa voiture pour partir.

Les cours pour Bonnie et Elena et Caroline Stephan se passaient sans encombre. Seulement Caroline et Bonnie avait remarqué qu'entre Elena et Stephan s'était tendue. La curiosité maladive de Caroline poussa elle et Bonnie a jouée au détective.

-« elle nous dirais si elle a un problème Caroline »

-« apprend que quand tu es en couple tu discutes jamais des disputes à tes copines » « souvent parce que tu es fautif ou parce que tu as du mal à assumer la situation dans lequel ton couple se trouve »

-« raison de plus pour la laisser nous le dire elle-même »

-« écoutes Elena est notre amie même si elle nous demande pas assistance, on doit être là »

-« tu as raison » « tu as toujours raison, mais ne la brusquons pas car ça à l'air sérieux »

-« t'inquiète, on va la jouer fine » « Elena ! » dit Caroline en faisant de grand geste vers son amie.

-« Caroline »dit-elle en souriant mais il disparue quand elle vit Bonnie. « Bonnie, vous allez bien ? »

-« Très bien, Bonnie est en couple, et nous deux nous avons les plus beau parti de mystic-falls quoi demander de plus. Mais toi ça à pas l'air d'aller »

-« je n'ai pas réussit à dormir de la nuit à cause des examens de fin d'année »

-« tu as toujours été une bosseuse tu vas réussir » dit Bonnie

-« parle pour toi, tu as toujours été la meilleure de toute nos promotions » dit Elena irritée par Bonnie.

-« Ok, je vais aller, mon cours avec Alaric commence dans à peine trois minutes » « Elena tu me feras signe quand tu seras de bonne humeur »

-« ce n'est pas contre toi »

-« j'espère car je n'ai pas envie de perdre une de mes meilleures amie » « Bye les filles »

-« c'était quoi ça » dit Caroline

-« rien »

-« tu parles rarement à Bonnie comme ça ! Elle a du te faire quelque chose »

-« rien qui ne te concerne » « j'y vais »

-« si tu as envies de parler passe chez moi »

-« je sais Care »

Les semaines ne se ressemblaient plus, tous était rose et bleue pour Bonnie et Damon. Les quelques instant qu'ils s'accordaient étaient toujours magique. D'autant plus que Damon se dévoilait de plus en plus. Elle connaissait maintenant son passé avant Katherine. Il lui avait fait part de sa relation tendue avec son père, le décès prématuré de sa mère lors d'un long froid de décembre. La fraternité qu'il entretenait ave Stephan à cette époque. Elle savait maintenant de qui il tenait ses magnifiques yeux, ses peurs ses rêves ses coins de paradis ses passions ses origines italienne. Elle savait presque tout et cela lui suffisait et fit de même lors d'une virée dans une cascade près de la mer.

-« cet endroit m'émerveille toujours »

-« et moi c'est toi qui me fait cet effet »

-« encore une chose que tu dois savoir sur moi Damon » « je n'ai pas l'habitude de tous ses compliments ça me gêne »

-« je sais, tu fais une moue tout à fait exquises dans ses moments là » dit-il en lui donnant un baiser dans le cou.

-« ne t'arrête pas »

-« on n'est pas là pour ça », « j'ai envie de nager »dit-il en commençant à se déshabiller

-« tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

-« en peu plus sérieux » dit-il en se retrouvant en boxeur

-« l'eau à cette période de l'année doit être gelé »

-« je te réchaufferai » dit-il en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras.

-« ok, mais vas-y en premier »

-« non, après tu n'iras pas ! » « je sais que tu as le vertige » « on saute ensemble »

-« tu me connais trop bien » dit-elle en commençant par enlever son haut ses chaussures et son short. « Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

-« comme quoi ? »

-« tu me dévores des yeux » « des fois j'ai l'impression que tu vas te jeter sur moi pour me manger toute cru »

-« et ça te dérange »

-« non c'est jusque des fois, je me dis que tu m'aimes beaucoup plus que je t'aime »

-« je suis un vampire Bonnie, tous ce que je ressens est décuplée l'envie de ton sang et mon amour pour toi me donne envie tout le temps de te posséder » « tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. » « je ne serais pas rester avec toi sinon »

-« tu ne m'avais jamais dis que mon sang te tentais » « sa doit être dure pour toi » « comment arrives-tu as contrôlé »

-« parce que je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal »

-« mais, si tu as vraiment envie de te nourrir de moi, fait le »

-« ne t'oblige pas »

-« je suis à toi Damon » dit-elle en serrant contre lui. « tu as toujours envie de nager ? »

-« plus que jamais ? » dit-il en serrant Bonnie puis courra avec elle et sauta.

-« l'eau est gelée »

-« il faut bougée » « nage avec moi »

-« je n'ai pas trop le choix dit-elle en suivant Damon.

Après quelque plongeons longueur et largeur. Ils se sont posés près du rivage.

-« Comment vas Stephan ? »

-« Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ? »

-« parce que je le vois beaucoup moins », « et entre Elena et Stephan c'est tendue » « peut-être que tu sais quelque chose »

-« rien à part qu'ils sont en pause »

-« quoi ? Elena et Stephan ne sont plus ensemble »

-« Elena a seulement pris ces distances »

-« tu en sais beaucoup sur la situation »

-« rien de plus de ce je t'ai dis »

-« je fais semblant de te croire dit-elle en se levant.

-« où vas-tu ? »

-« malgré ton corps qui me réchauffe merveilleusement, je frissonne »

-« ok, tu me fais monter »

-« tu rêves » « on va remonter tout les deux en marchant. Ça me fera du bien.

« Montes sur mon dos, on ira plus vite avec mon moyen de locomotion »

-« tu sais que ça me donne la nausée »

-« ferme les yeux et je te promets de ne pas aller trop vite »

-« bien » dit-elle en sautant sur le dos de son bien aimé. Quand elle mit ses bras sur son torse, elle remarqua les veines ressortir du visage de Damon. « Tu as faim, enfin soif »

-« oui pourquoi ? »

-« à mon contacte tes veines sont apparues » « tu dois être fatigué »

-« je vais boire en rentrant »

-« non, dépose moi part terre et nourris toi de moi »

-« je ne le ferai pas »

-« pourquoi ? »

-« tu es une sorcière votre sang est ensorcelant une vraie drogue. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter »

-« à qui tu penses tous les soirs qui te fais croire au lendemain ? »

-« toi » dit-il la laissant descendre

-« alors si tu vois un avenir avec moi, tu vas trouver la force de t'arrêter. En plus j'ai confiance en toi » dit-elle en se mettant devant lui puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Elle essayait de lui faire oublier en l'embrassant. Les pulsions de Damon pris le dessus, ses lèvres déviaient très vite les lèvres de Bonnie pour parcourir le cou de sa dulcinée.

-« mords-moi je sais que tu as envies »

Damon, ne la mordit pas toute suite, il continua à l'embrasser.

-« j'ai une nouvelle envie plus pressente »

-« mords-moi, c'est un ordre Damon. J'en ai tout autant envie que toi »

-« tu n'as pas peur ? »

-« tant que c'est toi non, allez fait le »

-« tu vas avoir de petit trou au niveau du cou »

-« je mettrai du fond teint ou un foulard »

-« tu vas avoir mal puis après tes forces vous s'épuisez et tu vas prendre du plaisir » « c'est à tout ça que tu t'engages »

-« je sais tout ça, Damon » « mords-moi »

-« Ok » dit-il en l'embrassant petit à petit son visage se transforma, ses crocs s'allongeaient et transperçaient le cou de Bonnie. Cette dernière grimaça puis planta ses ongles dans le dos de Damon et senti petit à petit son souffle de vie l'a quittée.

De son côté Damon senti sa soif s'épanchée au fur et à mesure que le sang de Bonnie traversait ses veines. Tellement qu'il était dans une transe euphorique il s'aperçu quelque minute plus tard que Bonnie s'était ramollie. Son cœur ralentissait sa respiration était presque inexistante. Il s'arrêta, mordis son propre bras et versa quelque goutte dans la bouche. Les secondes qui suivirent fut longue mais salvateur. Bonnie recommençait à bougée, sa respiration était normal ainsi que les battements de son cœur.

Elle sourit à Damon et lui caressa la joue et disa : « tu as réussis »

-« tu étais presque morte »

-« il faut jusque tu te contrôles », « toi tu ferais tout pour pas que je meurs » « et moi s'est pareille, je ne veux que tu meurs parce qu'il te manquait du sang » « tu sais, je ne suis pas bête ! je sais que tu réduits ta consommation de sang depuis que nous sommes ensemble » « tu es beaucoup moins agile, moins rapide, plus fatigué ». tu n'as pas avoir honte de boire devant moi, je te les déjà dis que le vampirisme fait partie de toi et je l'accepte »

-« ça te dégoûte »

-« et alors, le principale c'est que tu restes en vie Damon. Que tu continues à vivre ta vie à nous protéger comme tu l'as toujours fait » « et tu as pensée ce que je deviendrai si toi tu n'étais plus là » « je mourais »

-« je fais tout ça pour toi »

-« alors arrête de me préservée Damon » « c'est toi que je veux non une pale copie » « rends moi le Damon qui m'as fait tombée littéralement amoureuse de lui »

-« je ferai tout si toi, tu arrête de vouloir de donner ton sang »

-« mon sang te rends plus fort, de temps en temps sa me fera pas de mal »

-« Bonnie »

-« Damon »

-« on verra, tu te sens capable de marcher »

-« non, porte-moi »

-« tu n'es pas croyable » dit-il en marchant droit devant lui et commença à gravir la montagne

Quelque minute plus tard, il était arrivé au point de départ. Il déposa Bonnie au sol. Elle avait reprit un peu de ses forces pour lui permettre de se rhabiller.

-« tu es prête ? »

-« oui, allons-nous mélanger à la population. »

Ils se sourirent puis, ils partirent main dans la main rejoindre la voiture de Damon.

-« tu veux allez où ? »

-« Dépose-moi chez Caroline » « je dois lui parler à propos du bal comme les épreuves sont la semaine prochaine ». « J'aimerai savoir si elle a déjà trouvé un thème pour que je choisisse une robe »

-« je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les choses aussi futile que le bal de fin d'année »

-« là se n'est pas pareille. C'est notre dernière soirée en tant que lycéenne. L'année prochaine je serai à Yale »

-« c'est loin…. »

-« je mettais inscrit bien avant que l'on commence tout les deux » « tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir fait un choix pour mon avenir »

-« je n'ai rien dit » « j'ai fait seulement une constation » « donc si tu réussis tes examens tu partiras là-bas »

-« oui » « ça te gêne ? »

« c'est loin de Mystic Falls, mais si tu me prends dans tes bagages »

-« j'ai commencé à chercher un appartement dans le Connecticut. Et la tâche s'avère être ardue »

-« tu sais que ma famille à beaucoup d'argent »

-« je sais mais, j'ai envie de me débrouiller par moi-même »

-« si tu as besoin »

-« tu seras là, je sais » « merci »

-« tu es arrivée »

-« merci pour tout » dit-elle avant de descendre de la voiture non sans l'embrasser.

Bonnie traversa la route puis alla sur le trottoir de la maison de Caroline. Elle frappa mais personne réponds. Elle fit le tour et remarqua que la porte de derrière était ouverte. Elle entra et monta dans la chambre de son amie et découvrit Elena et Caroline discuté de Damon.

-« comment ça pu arrivée » « tu as toujours dit que c'était Stephan »

-« et ça reste Stephan, mais Damon m'attire plus que j'aurai pu pensée »

-« et votre baiser t'a permis de voir plus clair »

-« oui, il m'attire et c'est très physique. J'aime Stephan mais Damon à quelque que Stephan n'a pas »

« tu sais c'est quoi ? »

-« non, mais je sais quand il est tout près de moi il me consume. Tout mon être est en ébullition »

-« ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste tes hormones qui sont agités. Tu ne l'aimes pas. » « Mais tu sais si, lui as ressenti quelque chose ? »

-« lui, il a dis que non. Mais j'ai du mal à le croire »

-« il a rendue ton baiser »

-« moi aussi, je veux savoir s'il l'a rendue ton baiser Elena » dit Bonnie en rentrant dans la chambre.

-« Bonnie, je ne savais pas que tu venais» dit Caroline

-« comment tu n'as pas pu sentir sa présence » dit Elena

-« je n'ai pas bu aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas au meilleur de mes capacités vampiriques » « enfin bref, tu voulais me voir »dit Caroline à Bonnie.

-« ça n'a pas d'importance, je veux savoir si Damon t'a rendue le baiser »

-« non, mais il n'a pas repoussé non plus »

-« cela signifie quoi ? » « Qu'il l'a autant aimé que toi ? »

-« ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas dit Bonnie »

-« c'est pour ça que tu es si distante froide envers moi parce que tu as des sentiments pour Damon » « tu as le sentiment que je te l'ai volé »

-« peut-être, mais il t'a choisi! C'est le plus important » « il faut seulement que je l'accepte »

-« un jour, tu m'en aurai parlé de ce baiser ? »

-« c'est Damon qui en a décidé ainsi »

-« ok ! je vais vous laissez en pleine séance de confidence »

-« Bonnie » dit Elena regrettant son agressivité envers Bonnie « je ne vais rien faire pour te prendre Damon »

-« là c'est moi qui as besoin d'accepter que tu as embrassé mon petit ami »

-« ne m'en vœux pas »

-« j'ai besoin de temps » « Donne moi juste du temps » dit-elle en partant de la maison de Caroline.

-« tu crois qu'elle va aller confronter Damon »

-« je ne sais pas ! tu connais Bonnie, elle est plutôt (j'encaisse tout) »

-« je dois allez le voir avant elle. »

-« ne fais pas ça Elena »

-« je ne veux pas que Bonnie casse avec Damon à cause de moi » « je préfère qu'il soit plus ensemble parce que Damon l'a décidé ou qu'ils l'on décider ensemble »

-« Damon aime Bonnie ça se voit et sent alors oubli »

-« je préfère qu'il l'apprenne de ma bouche » « ciao Caroline »

Elena parti en courant mais arrivé au manoir il y avait personne. Elle profita pour se verser un verre de vodka puis deux puis trois jusqu'à Damon arrive avec Alaric.

« bonjour vous deux » dit Elena en soulevant sont quatrième verre qu'elle ne pu malheureusement pas boire car Damon le lui prit.

-« tu devrais la ramenée Rick »

-« Non, je n'irai nulle part sans avoir discutée avec toi »

-« je vais vous laisser » « appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide »

-« ok, à plus tard »

-« alors, tu voulais me dire »

-« Bonnie c'est pour notre baiser »

-« Comment ? »

-« elle a entendu ma conversation avec Caroline » « je suis désolée »

-« je dois aller la voir » « elle doit connaître ma version »

-« laisse là décompresser dit-elle s'avançant vers lui. Puis elle caressa la joue de Damon se mordit la lèvre avant d'happer la bouche de Damon. Cette fois ci Damon ne su que répondre machinalement au baiser d'Elena. Cela allait très vite. Leur vêtement vola, et ils s'unirent. Au bout de trente minutes après l'acte, Elena comme Damon était pris de remord.

-« il ne s'est rien passé hein » dit Elena qui commençait à pleurer

-« sa restera entre nous. On n'en parlera à personne. »

-« sa détruirait Bonnie et mon amitié avec elle »

-« je sais » « continu à t'habiller et part avant que Stephan te vois»

-« Stephan vous a surpris. Moi qui pensait que tu était sincère Damon »

-« je le suis, c'est Bonnie que j'aime »

-« comment as-tu couché avec Elena » « ce n'est n'importe qui ? » « elle est mon ex et la meilleure amie de ta copine »

-« ça je le sais mieux que quiconque Stephan » « on a dérapé c'est tout ! C'était de la luxure ce n'est pas comme si j'ai ressenti de l'amour de la tendresse du désir. Il n'y avait rien de cela. C'était juste du sexe. Et si tu aimais réellement Elena tu passeras outre parce qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Même toi, tu n'es pas resté sage durant votre pose. » « Pour bonnie c'est autre chose, elle ne le supportera pas. Si je lui dis elle me quittera et ça sera définitif » « je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle alors bouclé la » dit-il avant de monter dans sa chambre.

La semaine suivante, Bonnie et les autres étaient en examen. Bonnie s'était un peu éloignée de la bande et de Damon le temps que cela se termine.

Elle faisait le vide pour ne pas se planter. Elle voulait plus y pensée à la trahison de Damon et Elena car une partie d'elle voulait leur pardonner. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser sans aucune importance pour Damon sinon, il aurait dit. Il voulait juste la protéger. Mais cette omission des êtres qu'elle aime le plus la font souffrir et l'empêche de leur pardonner. Il faillait lui dire.

-« tu aurais pu me le dire » dit Bonnie entrain de marcher dans la rue un jour ensoleillé

-« tu l'aurais appris le jour même ou dix mois plus tard, tu aurais souffert » « j'ai seulement voulu te protéger »

-« et vous protéger de mes foudres » « Dis-moi Damon, si j'aurai embrassé Stephan dans un moment de faiblesse, tu aurais fait quoi ? »

-« je vous aurais tués tout les deux »

-« pourquoi moi, je n'arrive pas à le faire » « pourquoi, j'ai envie de vous pardonnez alors que ce que avez fait c'est mal. Même si vous avez rien ressentie, vous nous avez trompé Stephan et moi » « si tu es capable de l'embrasser, tu seras capable de pire Damon » « je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance »

-« comme tu as dit c'était un moment d'égarement et il n'y aura plus. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre Bonnie. »

-« tu ne m'as pas perdue Damon, mais laisse moi le temps de te pardonner »

-« on fait quoi ? »

-« les vacances sont réellement dans un mois, donc laissons nous ce temps tout les deux pour savoir si toi, tu veux réellement de moi et moi si je suis capable de passer outre »

-« je n'ai pas besoin de ce temps là pour savoir que celle que j'ai toujours attendue c'est toi »

-« moi, j'en ai besoin Damon » « comprend que si je ne te pardonne pas maintenant je n'arriverai pas à être à 100% dans notre relation » « quand, je suis avec toi, je veux être là avec toi non a demie alors accepte ma décision »

-« et pour Elena ? »

-« je l'évite le plus possible, je sais qu'elle t'aime plus qu'elle prétend » « elle a essayer d'accepter notre relation mais elle n'a pas réussit » « elle m'a détester tout ce temps » « si elle est capable de te voler un baiser, elle peut te faire coucher avec elle » « alors, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à lui pardonner sachant qu'elle t'aime toi » « j'aurai toujours la peur qu'elle arrive à ses fins avec toi »

-« mais moi je t'aime Bonnie non Elena »

-« tu restes un homme Damon, tu peux coucher sans aimé » « regarde nous, où ça nous a emmené » « et puis, tu as une longue histoire avec elle, rien ne pourrai me prouver que tous les deux un jour vous ne franchirez pas la limite ».

-« autant rompre c'est plus simple »

-« je ne peux pas parce que je t'aime imbécile » « j'essaye comme je peux de sauver notre histoire le peu de confiance que je vous porte à toi et Elena »

-« ok pour un mois pas un jour de plus » dit-il en essuyant les larmes ruisselantes sur le visage de Bonnie.

-« ça passera vite » « bon, Caroline m'attends au centre commercial rechercher une robe pour le bal de fin d'année. Je fils »

-« en faite, on y va toujours ensemble ? »

-« oui, passe me prendre à 18h »

-« dois-je porter une couleur spécial »

-« non reste naturel » « je ne vais pas porter une robe époustouflante non plus. Elle sera simple et confortable mais jolie »

-« ok, à vendredi alors »

-« Salut »

Arrivée au centre Bonnie vit Caroline à côté d'Elena. Elle allait faire demi-tours mais Caroline cria :

-« Bonnie ramène ton jolie petit cul ici ! »

Elle fit mine de sourire puis avança vers les filles et s'arrête à leur hauteur.

-« je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée »

-« je ne te fais pas dire Elena »

-« vous n'allez pas vous faire la tête pour Damon » « vous êtes amie depuis que vous savez marcher à quatre pattes alors s'il vous plait enterrer la hache de guerre » « on rêve de l'achat de la robe de notre dernière promotion depuis que l'on a 10 ans alors allons de bonne humeur faire souffrir les employés de ses boutiques de luxe »

-« ok pour moi » dit Bonnie

-« moi aussi » dit Elena

-« à la bonheur » dit Caroline. « Pour éviter de faire tous les magasins j'ai sélectionné six selon nos gouts. On va commencer par celui là dit-elle en pointant du doigt une enseigne »

Très vite, elles choisirent leurs robes. Elles ont eu toutes les trois un coup de cœur pas besoin de faire d'autre boutique. Mais, il fallait selon Caroline acheter un sac et des chaussures avec donc elles ont fait deux maroquineries et trois boutiques de chaussures avant de trouvés ce qui ira à merveille avec les robes.

-« oh, les filles avant que j'oublis, vendredi après midi je nous ai réservé un salon esthétique pour nous afin de nous coiffés et nous pouponnés comme des princesses »

-« je n'ai pas les moyens de te rembourser Caroline déjà la robe le sac et les chaussures à mis à mal mon portefeuille. Là je ne peux pas.

-« stop, un généreux donateur à payer pour nous donc on ne refuse pas » « vous n'avez pas un creux moi si » « allons s'asseoir au starbucks » dit-elle en partant et entra à l'intérieur

-« je suis fatiguée Caroline » « ça sera pour une prochaine fois »

-« non et non » « j'ai plein de chose à vous dire à toutes les deux » « j'en ai marre de dire deux fois la même chose » « avant on était inséparable ». »je refuse qu'une histoire de mec brise notre groupe »

-« Damon n'est pas n'importe quel garçon Caroline, c'est mon copain » « je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé » « je ne peux pas passer outre sur ça »

-« ce n'est qu'un baiser Bonnie se n'est pas comme s'ils avaient couchés ensemble »

-« heureusement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait » « mais là n'est pas la question, ils ont franchi une limite qui n'aurai pas due » « alors désolée de ne pas être la Bonnie que vous voudrez que je sois » « à vendredi » dit Bonnie avant de partir.

-« tu parts toi aussi » dit Caroline en s'asseyant

-« j'ai du temps avant de retrouver Stephan » dit-elle en faisant de même

-« vous êtes remis ensemble ? »

« je ne sais pas, ce qui s'est passé avec Damon m'a fait comprendre que Stephan est mon seul et unique amour » « on essaye pour voir où tout cela va nous emmener »

-« donc c'est lui ton cavalier »

« oui » dit Elena en souriant

-« je suis contente pour toi, espérons que se soit la même chose pour Bonnie »

-« je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'ils ne restaient pas ensemble »

-« c'était un baiser innocent, elle va vous pardonnez ». « Du moment que vous ne couchez pas ensemble et garder un minimum de distance dans un premier temps je pense que notre trio de choc sera de nouveau réunie et le beau couple Bonnie Damon aussi » dit-elle en souriant.

-« Caroline, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

-« vas-y tu sais que je ne suis pas pudique »

-« admettons que tu es à la place de Bonnie et que j'ai plus qu'embrasser Damon. Nous sommes allez plus loin. Tu aurais pu me pardonner »

-« bien sure que non ! tu as beau être ma meilleure amie mais, là tu as toucher ce qui ne fallait pas. On ne couche pas le copain d'une amie sachant que c'est sérieux »

Elena baissa la tête.

-« ne fais pas cette tête c'est juste une supposition » « tu n'as rien fait à part te bécoter avec Damon, Bonnie ne pardonnera » « ne t'inquiète pas ».

-« elle ne pourra pas »

-« ce n'est qu'un baiser »

-« mais il n'y a pas qu'eux un baiser… » dit Elena en pleure.

-« ne me dit pas que… » « Elena, tu….vous n'avez pas pu faire ça à Bonnie »

-« c'était qu'une pulsion enfouie depuis longtemps » « on se ressent rien l'un pour l'autre »

-« et alors ! on se contrôle Elena. Tu n'avais pas le droit…Un autre homme mais pas un de nos mec » « Stephan sait »

-« oui, il nous a surprit »

-« au mon dieu » « et il réussit à te pardonner ? »

-« quand on aime quelqu'un on peut tout lui pardonner même l'impardonnable. Il savait que j'étais désorienté qu'il fallait que je sache lequel j'aimais le plus » « en faite la question ne se pose pas parce qu'il n'y a que Stephan à l'intérieur »

-« tout ça ne ta servie à rien »

-« si à enlever les doutes de Stephan que je sois comme Katherine à papillonner entre lui et son frère »

-« mais au final, il y a plus de la casse que de réussite »

-« tu m'en vœux ? »

-« oui/non » « je ne sais pas, c'est que tu es la dernière personne que j'aurai cru capable de faire ça ! » « vous comptez le dire à Bonnie »

-« non »

-« Bonne idée », « je sais que moi j'aurais aimé savoir mais elle aura trop mal » « elle se sentir doublement trahit » « personne ne doit baver »

-« je sais….mais c'est dure de rien lui dire quand elle est proche de moi »

-« dis-toi c'est pour son bien »

-« merci de m'avoir écouté »

-« les amies sont là pour ça » « interdiction de t'approcher de Tyler sinon je te tues »

-« Tyler est loin d'être mon type »

-« heureusement sinon, je commencerai à me faire des films toi couchant avec Ty »

-« tu as soif ? »

-« plus maintenant » « on rentre ? »

-« Bonne idée» dit Elena en se levant de sa chaise puis parti à côté de Caroline.

Pendant, qu'elle partait, on pouvait remarquer une personne les fixer :

-« enfin de l'action » dit une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés

-« Que comptes-tu faire Katherine ? »

-« rien qui ne te concernes Stephan » dit Catherine en partant.

-« tôt ou tard, je serais ce que tu mijotes » dit Stephan

En entendant les mots de Stephan, la double Petrova s'arrêta et fit face à son ex.

-« il n'y a rien de mal à reprendre ce qui nous appartiens. On a tous besoin un peu d'affection même une garce comme moi »

-« qui voudrais encore de toi Katherine ? » dit Stephan en rigolant.

-« peut-être toi quand tu auras compris qu'Elena ne sera jamais à la hauteur de tes espérances, je serai peut-être libre. Mais, je cours derrière un autre lièvre Salvatore ».

-« Le cœur de Damon n'est plus à prendre ».

-« oh, tu sais je ne veux rien de sérieux. Deux ou trois parties de jambes en l'air avec lui après une grande disputes avec sa chère et tendre »

-« tu n'arriveras pas »

-« oh tu crois ! »

-« ne fais rien de stupide » dit Stephan en se rapprochant d'elle.

-« tu crois réellement pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai envie en buvant uniquement le sang d'innocent animaux de la forêt de Mystic-falls ? » « ne l'oublis pas Stephan, c'est moi qui t'as créer j'aurais toujours du pouvoir et de l'ascendant sur toi et ton frère » « alors écarte toi de mon chemin avant que j'écourte ton éternité même si au fond sa me fend le cœur » dit-elle en partant vraiment cette fois ci.

-« merde » dit Stephan en prenant son téléphone. Il composa un numéro puis le mis à l'oreille et entendis la tonalité puis la voix de son frère « dis toute la vérité à Bonnie avant que Katherine le fasse »

-« comment le saurait-elle ? »

-« tu sais comme elle est » « elle a du fouiner son nez un peu partout ». « si tu veux sauver ton couple fait le » dit Stephan avant de raccrocher et partit de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le jour du bal était arrivé et Damon n'avait toujours rien dit. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec Bonnie. Profiter des moments comme celui-ci était très important avant de lui dire toute la vérité car il savait que Bonnie allait le quitter mettre fin à son amitié avec Elena. Il voulait au moins lui offrir ça de s'offrir les merveilleux moments de ce bal avant de se confronter à la dure réalité. Il souffla très fort avant de toquer à la porte de la maison de Bonnie.

Quelque minute plus tard, Bonnie apparue dans sa magnifique robe bleue qui coupa le souffle à Damon. Il ne su quoi dire. Aucun mot ne pouvait qualifier Bonnie. Il tendit sa main à Bonnie, la guide en dehors de la maison ferma la porte. Puis l'escorta jusqu'à la voiture comme un gentleman. Le trajet se fit en silence.

Les langues se délirent arrivée au lycée :

-« je ne te plait pas comme ça ? »

-« si bien sure, tu es magnifique comme toujours Bonnie » « seulement les mots me manquent pour décrire à quel point tu es belle dans cette robe » « tu es de plus en plus belle Bennett, je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à te garder dit-il en lui mettant un bracelet de perle blanche au poignet. « ça change du traditionnel bracelet de fleur ».

-« oui » « de toute manière nous ne sommes pas un couple ordinaire » « toi un vampire moi une sorcière, normale que nous faisons rien comme tout le monde ».

-« tu aimes ? »

-« il est très jolie, merci » « on y va, les autres doivent nous attendre »

-« attends » dit-il en lui retenant le bras. « Depuis toute à l'heure j'en ai envie » dit-il en l'embrassant avec infiniment de tendresse.

-« on nous attends » dit-elle en partant en première. Il l'a suivit de très près, il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe sur Katherine.

-« ils sont là-bas » dit Bonnie en les montrant du doigt tous assis autour d'une grande table avec un verre de champagne à la main.

-« on ne nous attend pas ? » dit Bonnie en souriant.

-« n'importe quoi dit Caroline en donnant une coupe à Bonnie puis à Damon. « on vous attendait avant de trinquer au futur »

-« merci, alors qui commence » dit Bonnie.

-« moi » dit Matt. « je souhaite que nous commençons une nouvelle vie loin du danger du surnaturel » « que cette première année universitaire nous permette de voir plus loin que le lendemain » « que nous trouvons tous notre chemin et notre moitié » dit-il en enlaçant très fort Rebecca.

-« à moi » dit Tyler. « je ne suis pas une personne très loquasse mais je vous souhaite tous plein de bonne chose pour le futur et que Caroline veuille toujours de moi dans cinq dix ans quand j'aurais fini mon tour du monde »

-« bien sure que je voudrais de toi gros béta » « je t'aime » dit Caroline. « bon, je crois que Matt et Tyler on tout dit mais la seule chose que je souhaite plus que tout au monde c'est que dans cinq ou dix ans nous soyons toujours unis présent les uns pour les autres. je n'ai pas envie de perdre contacte avec vous et surtout vous les filles dit-elle à l'intention de Bonnie et Elena »

-« tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie Care dit Bonnie en enlaçant Caroline. Elles versèrent toujours une larme. « nous seront toujours le même trio de meilleure amie » dit Bonnie en regardant Elena qui vient se mêler au embrassade. « si vous me promettez plus aucun secret entre nous » « qu'aucun homme ne se mettra entraver de notre amitié »

-« c'est promis » disent Elena et Caroline en pleurant à chaude larme elles aussi.

-« je souhaite à tout le monde de trouver l'amour de sa vie comme moi et Damon l'avons trouvé ensemble » dit-elle en partant enlacer Damon « de la réussite dans les études, dans la vie professionnelle » « et que l'on se voit dans cinq pour voir ce que nous sommes tous devenue »

-« nous avons tous dit » dit Elena. « le principale dans tous ça et que nous nous souhaitons tous un avenir radieux »

-« Alors, on se retrouve tous dans cinq mes jours même heure même endroit » dit Stephan

« A dans cinq ans » dirent tous le monde en trinquant. Les rires suivirent puis tous le monde parlèrent du jour des résultats et de la remise du diplôme et de leur destination pour les vacances.

-« si Bonnie est d'accord ». « je compte, l'emmener sur mes terres italienne » « Stephan et moi nous avons un immense terrains là-bas avec une grande maison »

-« elle doit être inhabitable non » dit Stephan.

-« je l'entretien depuis des années » « c'était le seul lien qui me raccrochait à ma vie d'avant et à mère » « j'ai envie de le partager avec toi »

-« j'en serais ravis » dit Bonnie en souriant à Damon puis l'embrassa. « j'ai envie de danser, viens » dit Bonnie en entraînant Damon sur le piste.

Treize chansons sont passées et Bonnie et Damon n'avaient pas quittés la piste de danse. Ils avaient récupérés le temps perdue en n'arrêtant pas de s'embrasser de frotter durant les slow.

-« rentrons » dit Damon

-« les autres » dit Bonnie.

-« on les verra bien assez vite » dit Damon donnant multiple baiser dans le cou de Bonnie.

-« Ok attends- moi dehors »

-« non, je viens avec toi. Ils risquent de te faire changer d'avis » dit-il en enlaçant bonnie et l'emmena vers le groupe.

-« on y va » dit Bonnie

-« il est encore tôt » dit Caroline.

-« on est fatigué » dit Damon.

-« on se voit pour les résultats les filles » dit Bonnie.

-« pourquoi pas avant ? » dit Caroline et Elena.

-« je dois allez voir ma cousine Lucy » « elle veut apprendre à me connaître » « c'est la seule famille qui me reste alors ».

-« on comprends » dit Elena.

-« amusez vous bien les tourtereaux » dit Elena et Caroline en riant en voyant Bonnie et Damon partir.

Elles savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire en rentrant. Et elles n'avaient pas tord. La température était chaude, Bonnie avait quelque peu brûlée Damon dans l'action. Ils étaient aimés durant cette nuit et les autres nuits avant le départ de Bonnie pour voir sa cousine Lucy. Mais le retour se fit brutal.

Damon l'attendait à l'arrêt de bus. Il était impatient, elle l'avait trop manquée son corps ses baisers lui avaient manqués enfin tout. Dès que le bus arriva et que Bonnie en sortie, il se précipita vers elle et la porta pour l'embrasser de toute ses forces.

-« tu m'as terriblement manquée ma puce » dit Damon

-« toi aussi » « si j'avais su que ça allait être si dure, je t'aurais dis de venir avec moi » dit Bonnie en mettant ses mains sur les joues de Damon et l'embrassa d'innombrable de fois. Mais fit interrompu par Katherine.

-« que c'est mignon de voir deux personnes si contentes de se revoir, mais ça l'est encore plus quand aucun secret ne s'interpose entre eux »

-« de quoi elle parle » dit Bonnie à Damon.

-« ne fait pas attention à elle » dit Damon.

-« dit celui qui à quelque chose à cacher »

-« à quoi ça te sert de vouloir détruire notre couple avec un stupide mensonge » dit Bonnie en marchant avec Katherine.

-« tu sais, je fais ça pour ton bien »

-« donne-moi la véritable raison »

-« je veux Damon »

-« tu rêves si tu crois m'avoir »

-« t'inquiète pas après Bonnie aucune femme a part moi voudras de toi comme tu es réellement » « ça prendra peut-être du temps mais tu reviendras vers moi » « on a toute l'éternité pour ça »

-« alors tu vas me dire ce si terrible secret »

-« Bonnie ne lui donne pas tant d'importance »

-« tu n'as rien à craindre si ce qu'elle dit est faux »

-« nos retrouvailles je les imaginais pas comme ça »

-« on a tout notre temps tu l'as toi-même dit. plus il y a d'attente plus le désir est intense : soit patient.

-« je sais ce que j'ai dis mais aujourd'hui je ne le suis pas »

-« arrête d'être si nerveux » « c'est Katherine, elle sait rien sur nous pour nous briser »

-« détrompe-toi » « miss Bennett, je sais ce que tout ton groupe d'ami te cache sur Damon et Elena »

-« si c'est a propos du baiser je sais déjà » « pas besoin de faire un drame »

-« viens on y va » dit Damon

-« ok » dit Bonnie

-« pas si vite »

-« Quoi encore » dit Bonnie agacée.

-« Bonnie viens »

-« attends Bonnie, Damon et Elena n'ont pas seulement échangé un baiser, ils sont aussi échangées des fluides corporels » « tout le monde le savait à part toi »

Bonnie rigola, « Damon m'aime il n'est pas capable de faire ça, ni Elena »

-« tu sais très bien comme il est facile pour nous vampire de coucher sans sentiment » « tu sais que Damon en est capable d'autant plus qu'entre mon sosie et lui, il y a une histoire »

-« tais-toi Katherine »

-« ne te fâches pas je ne fais que dire la vérité »

-« part d'ici »

-« on se retrouve après pour que je te console » dit Katherine avant de partir.

-« ne la crois pas » « il n'y a que du venin qui sort de sa bouche »

-« mais ce qu'elle dit est vrai » « hein Damon, sinon tu n'auras pas insisté pour partir » « tu as bien couché ave Elena » dit Bonnie la tête basse.

(….)

-« parles ! »

(….)

-« essayes au moins de te défendre » dit Bonnie en levant les yeux. « J'ai le droit d'avoir une explication de ta part »

-« ça changerai quoi » « on connais déjà l'issue de tout ça » « c'est fini, tu me détestes, je te dégoute pourquoi connaître les détails sordides »

-« j'aimerai savoir comment pourquoi avez-vous dérapé » « je compte si peu pour vous ? » « suis-je un frein à votre bonheur » « comment avez-vous pu me jouer la comédie autant de temps » « minimiser les choses en réduisant tout ça en un baiser »

-« on n'a rien minimisé » « on a couché ensemble peu temps après » « Elena était venue me prévenir que tu étais au courant pour le baiser » « la rage mélangé à une envie enfouie nous a fait franchir la limite » « il n'y avait rien de romantique de délicat de doux dans cet acte. C'était purement sexuel. C'est tous Ce qui à entre Elena et moi, rien de plus » « c'est toi que j'aime »

-« pas assez pour me rester fidèle » dit-elle en partant

-« c'est toi que j'aime » dit-il en se mettant devant elle. « entre nous ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça »

-« si, parce que c'est moi qui l'ai décidée »

-« tu as réussis à me pardonné tu le peu encore » dit-il en la prenant par les bras.

-« ce n'était qu'un baiser, là vous avez couché ensemble dans mon dos » « encore si c'était une de tes proies, j'aurais compris c'était dans l'euphorie mais là s'est Elena ! » « Elle une de mes plus anciennes amies, vous avez eu une histoire, tu étais amoureux d'elle. Peut-être que tu l'es encore » « comment je pourrais avoir confiance en toi Damon « Comment je pourrais continuer » « je suis blesser dégoutée, trop de doutes m'assailles pour que je projette a vous pardonnez » « c'est impardonnable »

-« tu m'aimes Bonnie donne nous une autre chance » « c'est une erreur tout le monde en fait »

-« ne me touches pas » dit-elle en criant. Une chaleur s'irradie de Bonnie qui brula Damon. Ce dernier s'éloigna d'elle.

-« calme toi » « tes pouvoirs prends le dessus » « ça peut te tuée »

-« arrête de faire semblant que ma vie t'importe »

-« je t'aime et je m'inquiète pour toi Bonnie » « il faut que tu te calmes »

-« ne t'approches pas » « ne t'inquiète plus pour moi » « on a plus rien avoir ensemble »dit Bonnie en disparaissant

Damon commençait à stresser, dans l'état dans lequel est Bonnie plein de chose pouvait arriver.

-« Stephan, tu es aux cotés d'Elena » dit Damon au téléphone

-« oui pourquoi »

-« bonnie est au courant elle va venir régler ses compte avec Elena » « elle est incontrôlable, essaye de les tenir éloigner loin de l'autre j'arrive le plus vite possible »dit il en raccrochant

-« comment as-tu pu ? »

-« de quoi tu parles »

-« ne fait pas ta sainte nitouche Elena, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle »

-« je t'assure que non »

-« ta pris ton pied en couchant avec Damon maintenant sa sera le tour de Tyler comme ça tu auras couché ave tout les mecs de la bande » « tu te disais mon amie ma meilleure amie, comment as-tu pu me trahir de la pire des manières qui soit » « Tu sais très bien à qu'elle point que j'aime Damon, tu aurais pu t'abstenir » « mais non il faut que princesse Elena ait Damon sur son tableau de chasse ».

-« il ne m'a pas retenue, je ne suis pas la seule fautif dans l'histoire »

-« je sais très bien que tu n'es pas la seule fautif. Damon a ses tord. Mais Damon est un homme, je sais comme il réagit, il peut coucher sans sentiment. Je ne suis pas étonné par son comportement, je suis seulement meurtrie salit par lui. Il m'a détruire mon cœur en mille morceaux. Mais toi Elena, j'aurai jamais cru sa de toi. Pourtant on s'était promis de tout se dire. Mais s'était du vent. Je me suis toujours dit des amies tant a peu mais des petit ami plein. Là je n'ai plus rien par ta faute. Par votre faute » dit-elle en voyant Damon arrivé

-« ne laisse pas cet accident sans importance mettre notre amitié au quatre vent » dit-Elena

-« vous n'êtes plus rien pour moi » dit Bonnie en pleurant

-« tu ne peut pas faire ça. Pas après tous ce que nous avons vécue » dit Elena en pleurant s'avançant vers Bonnie

-« ne t'approche pas tu me dégoutes » dit Bonnie ce qui à pour conséquence de faire virevolté Elena contre le mur. Elle se trouva assommer par la violence du choc.

-« calme-toi Bonnie » dit Stephan. « C'est du passé, ils sont passées à autre chose » dit Stephan en secouant Bonnie

-«chez toi c'est devenue une habitue de pardonner tout au double pétrova et à ton frère mais moi c'est au dessus de mes forces »

-« tu n'as pas essayé, prend trois jours un mois un an s'il le faut mais prend du recule »

-« la douleur est si intense destructrice que je ne pense pas que je pourrais »

-« au moins essaye » dit Damon « essaye de nous donner une chance »

« j'y vais » dit Bonnie

-« où »

-« partout du moment que je suis loin de vous tous » dit-elle avant de disparaître


	3. Chapter 3

**On essaye de cacher ses fautes pour le protéger mais on aggrave les choses : on fini par récolter que l'absence de l'être aimé. On fini par être seul.**

Les jours qui suivirent personnes ne vit Bonnie. Personne ne l'avait aperçue à la publication des résultats de fin d'année. Et ne fit aucune apparition en ce jour de remise des diplômes. Donc tous sauf Bonnie étaient assis le regard rivé sur le chapiteau regardant le directeur du lycée. Personne ne parlait trop occupé à écouter le discours du directeur :

-« normalement, le discours devrait être fait par la talentueuse Bonnie Bennett la major de la promotion mais en raison de problème personnelle, elle a due quittée précipitamment état de la virginie. Elle a donc confié à Matt Donovan le soin de nous le lire. Applaudissons-le : Matt Donovan. »

-« Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes tous réunis pour recevoir nos diplômes la consécration de toutes ses années d'études que nous avons tous rêvés de sécher. Je suis certaine que vous garderez tous de très bon souvenir du temps passé au lycée et à faire la fête. »

Tout le monde ri

-« Nous sommes tous nostalgique de nos derniers moments passés à Mystic-falls High mais nous grandissons tous. Certain irons à la fac ou parcourons le monde ou travaillerons pour la première fois. Malgré cette différence de choix, je vous dis tous « merde » Merde pour réussir votre vie professionnelle et privé Merde pour croquer la vie à pleine de dent car la vie commence ici à la fin de cette page que l'on vient de finir d'écrire. Pour finir ce discours, j'aimerais faire une minute de silence pour tous nos camarades qui n'ont pas pu être avec nous car ils nous ont quittés trop tôt. Permettons leur à travers nos réussites leur donnés leur diplômes »

Une minute plus tard.

-« je vous remercie de m'avoir écoutée » « félicitation à tous et bonne vacances et j'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront un jour »

Tout le monde applaudit puis laissa tombée leur chapeau. Matt rejoignit les autres :

-« tu savais que Bonnie avait quitté l'état de virginie » dit Caroline

-« non, le proviseur m'a convoqué ce matin et ma donné le discours de Bonnie » « elle a voulu que c'est moi qui le lise à sa place » « je ne sais pas plus que vous »

-« c'est bizarre qu'elle est partie sans nous prévenir » dit Caroline.

-« elle a surement ces raisons » dit Stephan en enlaçant Elena qui était tendue

-« raisons ou non. Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui ? Elena Matt Tyler Bonnie et moi nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes en couche. On a apprit à marcher ensemble ! On méritait qu'elle nous dise qu'elle partait ».

-« Care » dit Tyler en prenant les mains de sa copine. « Elle nous expliquera tout quand elle aura du temps » « tu sais que Bonnie ne reste jamais longtemps sans vous parlez alors ne panique pas »

-« je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » « Stephan », « Damon était au courant ? »

-« il ne sait rien » dit Stephan

-« je….il faut que j'aille la chercher »

-« ne fais pas ça »dit Elena qui sortait de son mutisme.

-« pourquoi, ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça » « on parle de Bonnie là »

-« si, elle est partie c'est à cause de Damon et moi ». « elle a su par Katherine que j'ai couché avec Damon » « elle a mal prit et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne nous a pas dit qu'elle quittait la virginie »

-« ça n'explique pas pourquoi, elle ne m'a rien dit » dit Caroline

-« Katherine lui surement dit que tout le monde était au courant » « elle doit surement nous en vouloir » « laissons là digérer tout ça et revenir à nous Caroline » dit Stephan

-« alors on ne fait rien » dit Caroline

-« si, on le retrouve nous allons aggraver la situation » « qui sait, elle va peut-être réussir à pardonner à Damon et à moi » « moi aussi, j'aimerai encore et encore m'expliquer avec elle, la forcer à croire que je suis sincèrement désolé mais ça ne sert à rien » « seul le temps peut faire quelque chose »

-« je vais rentrée » dit Caroline

-« Care »

-« non Elena, je n'arrive pas à accepter que Bonnie me fasse la tête m'ignore à cause d'un acte que toi et Damon avez commis ». « J'ai seulement essayé de la protéger » « je ne mérite pas ça »

-« tu me tournes aussi le dos » dit Elena

-« non, bien sure que non ! Je veux juste prendre du recule, je viens de perdre une amie » dit Caroline avant de partir.

-« je vais essayer de la raisonner » dit Tyler à Elena

-« ne te force pas, Caroline à complètement raison »

-« ce que toi et Damon avez fait est impardonnable vis-à vis de Bonnie, mais ça n'autorise pas Caroline d'utiliser cela pour s'éloigner de toi » « tu ne lui as rien fait » dit-il avant de courir vers Caroline.

-« nous aussi on va rentrer » dit Matt

-« on ne se perd pas de vue » dit Elena en serrant très fort Matt

-« toute ma vie est ici, tu sais où me trouver »

-« je t'aime »

-« moi aussi » « prend bien soin d'elle» dit Matt en serrant la main de Stephan

-« j'y compte bien »

-« salut » dit Matt et Rebecca

-« de nouveau seul » dit Stephan

-« c'est toi ou moi ? »

-« Damon doit savoir au fond de lui qu'elle n'est plus en ville » dit Stephan

-« ça ne répond pas à ma question »

-« je ne crois pas qu'il faut le lui dire maintenant »

-« il a le droit de le savoir »

-« d'accord, je lui dirais », « on y va ? »

-« je te suis » dit Elena

De retour au manoir, ils trouvèrent Damon assis dans le noir avec un de ses nouvelles victimes.

-« je croyais que cette mauvaise habitude était partie » dit Stephan en s'approchant de Damon.

Damon ne répondit pas, il fini de boire, puis mit un foulard au cou de sa victime et l'hypnotisa pour lui demander de partir et de tout oublier. Il se leva et se versa une rasade de bourbon puis bu le contenu du verre.

-« Elle m'a tout pris en quittant la virginie »

-« comment le sais-tu » dit Stephan

-« j'ai assisté tout comme vous au discours du directeur à la remise des diplômes » « dans un dernier espoir, j'avais cru qu'elle si pointerait »

-« tu comptes la chercher ? »

-« je les déjà fais pour Katherine, je ne compte pas le faire pour Bennett » « c'est une cause perdue, il faut bien que je me l'avoue : je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux » « tous ce que je touche, je le brise »

-« ne dis pas ça » dit Elena

-« épargne moi ça Elena » « Bonnie est parti, il faut savoir accuser le coup et c'est ce que je fais » « alcool et sang » « c'est un bon cocktail et si tu ajoutes une femme » « alors là c'est extase, un vrai joins » dit-il en posant son verre vide sur la table. Il monta dans sa chambre et n'en descendit plus.

-« tout ça c'est de ma faute » dit Elena.

-« tout n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas poussé Bonnie à quitter ses amis la ville et Damon ». « Arrête de culpabilisé »

-« tu sais très bien que j'ai raison »

-« que je dise que tu as raison ne résoudra pas le problème Elena »

-« j'aimerai revenir dans le passé et changer des choses »

-« je sais » dit-il en embrassant Elena.

A Salem (Massachusetts), Bonnie était en compagnie de Lucy. Elles étaient prestement assises dans un confortable canapé gris.

-« de toute manière votre relation était contre nature » Dit Lucy

-« quel était contre nature ou pas, mes sentiments sont bien là. J'aime Damon. Je ne sais pas comment l'oublier. J'ai l'intime conviction que c'est impossible » « tu sais, je me demande comment j'arrive encore à pleurer » « ma dose lacrymal ne doit pas avoir de limite » dit-elle en regardant ses mains après avoir essuyé ses larmes pour la énième fois

-« une sorcière n'est pas faite pour les vampires mais avec un de ses semblables »

-« tu sais très bien que c'est absurde ! » « tu l'as dis toi-même que certaine sorcière puissante sont liées à d'autre vampire » dit-elle fort limite en criant. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Comment, Lucy pouvait-elle minimiser ce qu'elle et Damon avait vécu.

-« d'abord calme toi » dit-elle en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes « inspires et expires et regarde moi » « maintenant écoute-moi » « je sais ce que je t'ai dis mais se sont des histoires que certaines sorcières aiment raconter pour éloigner leur descendante de ses montres de nuit. »

-« dis-moi en plus » dit-elle pour se changer les idées. Elle savait si elle parlait de Damon, tout allait dégénérer.

-« ça n'a aucune importance »

-« ce n'est pas grave raconte-moi comme même » « changes-moi les idées »

-« très bien, mais rentre sa bien dans ta tête que se sont que des légendes, histoires racontés par des vieilles femmes » elle regarde Bonnie puis décida de continuer « il y a des siècles auparavant, une sorcière de la lignée des Torrp s'est amourachée d'un vampire. Leur amour était pur vrai et solide » « le vampire s'était battue avec bon nombre de ses semblables pour sauver l'être aimé et idem pour la sorcière » « pour scellé leur amour et leur attachement ils ont bu l'un comme l'autre leur sang » « mais ce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas que cette échange avait créé une dépendance »

-« quel genre de dépendance ? »

-« affectif et physique » « on m'a dit que si une sorcière donnait son sang a un vampire qu'elle aime, permet de renforcer consolider à jamais leur amour. Rien ni personne ne pourrais détruire leur amour et permettrai au vampire d'avoir un enfant avec sa bien aimé »

-« c'est tiré par les cheveux » dit-elle ayant les yeux rivés au sol

-« bien sure, t'inquiète Damon Salvatore, tu arriveras à l'oublier » dit-elle en serrant beaucoup plus les mains de Bonnie, la forçant à la regarder « ici, il y a des beaux sorciers »puis elle sourit

-« je ne suis pas encore prête à ça » « j'ai juste besoin de me vider la tête avant de commencer l'université »

-« je vais t'aider ne t'inquiète pas » « et je vais t'aider à perfectionner tes pouvoirs qui s'est tu en auras besoin à Yale » et après ce que je viens de voir tes émotions jouent beaucoup dessus » « il faut que je te coach au plus vite »

-« je pensais faire une croix dessus en allant là-bas »

-« la magie fait partie de toi, tu dois tout faire pour la maîtriser »

-« ok, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire de mes vacances » dit-elle se forçant à sourire

-« allez lèves-toi, cette fois si je vais vraiment te faire visiter la ville » dit-elle en se levant

-« le voyage m'a épuisé » « on remet ça à demain »

-« ok » « je ne te montre plus ta chambre »

« pas la peine » dit Bonnie en se levant.

« je vais faire quelque cours » « tu ne veux rien de particulier »

-« des tonnes de chocolats et de glace »

-« je voulais dire quelque chose de nourrissant »

-« rien de particulier, tu me connais je ne suis pas trop difficile »

Elle attendit que Lucy parte pour aller dans sa chambre. Arrivée là-bas, Bonnie se laissa tombée par terre pour laisser libre court son trop plein d'émotion. Mais c'était pire, les objets virevoltaient autour d'elle, les bougies s'allumèrent. Elle en avait assez que même loin de lui, Damon arrivait comme même à l'atteindre. Elle ferma les yeux essaya d'appeler sa mère mais elle ne vint pas, son père idem. Avec, très peu d'espoir, elle pensa très fort à gram's. Mais, elle aussi ne vint pas.

-« tout le monde m'a tourné le dos à cause de toi Damon » « quelle belle erreur j'ai fait de tomber amoureuse de toi » se disait-elle à haute voix

Elle se releva, alla dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Fit couler l'eau de la baignoire. Et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

-« je me déteste » dit-elle en jetant un objet sur le miroir qui se fissura.

Un vent frais rentra dans la pièce et quelque murmure vinrent à son oreille

-« écoutes ton cœur, il te dira le chemin à suivre… »

Puis, plus rien. La salle de bain, redevint calme. Sa grand-mère était partie.

-« si j'écoutais mon cœur, je reviendrai à Mystic-Falls » « mais mon orgueil ma tête me disent le contraire ». « Comment faire le bon choix »

-« ton cœur » raisonnait dans ma tête.

-« comment peux-tu me donner ce conseil après tous ce que Damon m'a fait Grand-mère » dit-elle en s'énervant.

Le miroir se brisa définitivement

« Comment peux-tu être de son côté » « c'est moi qui souffre pas lui »

Les flammes des bougies montaient considérablement et commença à embrasser les rideaux qui se trouvaient à proximité

« Maintenant, il est libre sans engagement, il peut coucher tant de fois qu'il le désir avec Elena » « je ne peux pas écouter mon cœur gram's » « ça ne mets impossible » dit-elle en se sentant toute faible d'un coup tout en pleurant à grosse gouttes. Ses jambes fléchirent. Elle se rattrapa avant de tomber. Se redressa éteint le robinet. Après, elle se déshabilla et rentra dans l'eau à bonne température. Et petit à petit elle prit sommeil. Les flammes s'éteignirent en même temps, ils ne restaient quelque trace de brulure au mur mais rien de grave.

Les deux mois qui suivirent la venue de Bonnie à Salem, Bonnie avait énormément progressé. Les moments où elle perdait le contrôle se faisait de plus en plus rare. Elle commençait à revivre à ne plus penser au passer à Damon. Jusqu'au soir elle se fit attaquée par un vampire. Elle fut directement transporter à l'hôpital. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte de plus de 3 mois.

-« tu es sure que tu n'as pas trompée Damon ? »

-« non, Lucy »

-« peut-être que tu es somnambule et que tu as fais une insémination »

-« importe quoi, pas une seconde tu te dis que ce bébé est bien de Damon et que les histoires de ses veilles sorcières sont vraies ! » « j'ai laissé Damon boire mon sang et j'ai bu le sien » « ça expliquerai que je sois enceinte »

-« tu délires là »

-« alors, expliques-moi » « j'ai toujours été fidèle à Damon »

-« il y a une explication à tous ça » « calmes-toi » dit-elle en voyant les ampoules sur le point d'éclater

-« qu'est-ce que je vais faire » dit-elle toute tresser « je ne suis même pas capable de gérer mes émotions et mes pouvoirs comment élever un enfant » « j'ai l'impression ce qu'on a fait n'a servit à rien » dit-elle en voyant les objets flotter dans l'air.

-« respire et fixe-moi » « n'écoutes que ma voix Bonnie » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur les épaule de sa cousine.

-« qu'est-ce que je vais faire » dit-elle en décompressant son visage était inondé de larme. Tous les objets tombèrent

-« rien pour l'instant », « je suis là pour toi, on arrivera à tout gérer » « il faut juste que tu continues ton entrainement pour contrôler tes pouvoirs » « et surtout ne pense plus à ce crétin de Damon » « tu as bien trop pleurer pendant ses vacances pour verser une larme ma belle » « reprends toi, n'oubli pas que tu es une Bennett » « une Bennett est forte et courageuse et puissante » « montre à tout le monde que tu es digne de cette héritage »

-« merci pour tous ce que tu essayes de faire » « mais je me sens pas digne pour autant d'être une Bennett » « j'ai salit notre lignée »

-« ne dis pas ça » « tu as fait une erreur ok » « mais tu as aimée personne ne peut te lancer une pierre pour ça » « tu n'as pas choisit, ça c'est tombé dessus comme ça » « je serai toujours la pour toi-même si les sorcières te tournent le dos »

-« je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi » « mais tu ne seras pas toujours là dans une semaine je serai à Yale » « tu ne seras plus là pour me contrôler me calmer »

-« je ne travaille pas, cette appartement on me le prête » « je n'ai pas de point d'attache » « alors, on part quand tu veux »

-« merci Lucy » dit-elle en l'enlaçant

Trois années plus tard,

Bonnie était entrain de se promener avec sa fille Faith dans les rues de Massachussetts. Elle avait quelque peu vieillie mais toujours aussi belle. A chaque fin de journée universitaire, elle accordait toujours du temps à sa fille. Son petit rayon de soleil comme, elle aimait l'appeler. Mais à partir de ce jour précis, elle allait toujours être là pour elle car ayant fait une spécialisation en communication et un stage de huit mois dans un célèbre magasine de mode. Bonnie avait fini ses études. Elle était presser de trouver un travail le plus rapidement possible mais avant, elle devait passer un maximum de temps avec sa princesse.

Fatiguée de sa longue balade, elle s'assit à une terrasse, où elle commanda un jus de fruit pour Faith et un thé glacé pour elle. En attendant sa commande, elle regarda la foule mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un visage familier.

-« Bonnie ? »

-« Ty ?» dit-elle en se levant

Il s'avança vers elle puis l'enlaça « ça fait plaisir de te voir » « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici » « tu sais que c'est loin de Mystic-Falls »

-«wow, une question à la fois», « tout d'abord assis-toi et laisse-moi te présenter ma fille Faith »

-« attends tu as une fille ? » dit-il en s'asseyant

-« oui » dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Faith dit bonjour à tonton Tyler » dit Bonnie en agitant la main de sa fille.

-« elle a quel âge ? »

-« deux ans et demi »

-« attends, tu étais enceinte au lycée ? » dit-il en regardant à nouveau Bonnie

-« oui, mais je l'ai su beaucoup plus tard, après ma rupture avec Damon »

-« elle est donc de Kol »

-« non, bien sur que non » dit-elle en voyant un serveur déposer ses boissons sur la table.

-« monsieur veut quelque chose ? » dit le serveur

-« même chose que mon amie, un thé glacé » « merci » « donc tu disais ? »

« Elle n'est pas de Kol »

-« alors de qui d'autre »

-« Damon »

-« tu délires ! »

-« non, je ne mens pas, regardes elle a ses yeux »

-« alors pourquoi, tu n'es pas avec lui ? »

-« tu dois très bien le savoir, tout le monde le savait avant moi » « Elena et Damon avait couché ensemble »

-« ok, je comprends ta colère mais ta fille mérite de savoir qui est son père »

-« elle n'en a pas besoin de lui pour l'instant et puis, je n'ai pas envie de l'entrainer dans le surnaturel »

-« tu lui donnes du sang »

-« de temps en temps du mien pour la sevrer et puis elle commence à faire c'est premier tour de magie » « elle éteint et allume les bougies et la lumière et fait bouger des choses se téléporte »

-« elle est très précoce »

-« oui, elle est » « dans dix ans elle sera aussi puissante que moi »

-« elle ne le sera jamais Bonnie, toi tu es une véritable sorcière. Elle est qu'à demi »

-« parlons d'autre chose » « tu n'es pas sensé faire le tour du monde »

-« j'ai voyagé et puis, les paysages au fur et à mesure se ressemblaient tous. J'ai eu envie de revenir à Mystic-falls et revoir Caroline »

-« elle te manque ? »

-« terriblement » « tu sais si….. »

-« je ne sais rien » « tout comme toi ça fait trois ans que je ne suis plus retournée là-bas » « j'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde »

-« ok »

-« tu as quelque part où crécher »

-« non, pourquoi ? »

-« j'ai une chambre de libre dans mon appartement si tu veux. On pourra parler du bon vieux temps et récupérer le temps perdu le temps que tu repartes à Mystic-Falls »

-« je ne voudrai pas abuser »

-« arrête » dit-elle en le poussant avec son bras. « on est ami depuis que nous sommes né » « je ne vais pas te laisser tombée dans une ville que tu ne connais pas »

-« ok » « merci » dit-il en regardant le serveur poser son verre

-« on trinque à nos retrouvailles »

-« à nos retrouvailles et que plus jamais nous nous perdions de vu »

-« plus jamais » dit-elle en même temps les verres tintaient

-« dis-moi » dit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

-« quoi »

-« tu comptes revenir quand en virginie à Mystic-falls »

-« je n'ai jamais pensée revenir » « même après avoir passée trois année loin de tout de vous, la douleur est toujours intense »

-« je ne se sais pas quel effet est d'être trompé » « mais la vie ma enseigner d'aller de l'avant et pour ça il faut savoir pardonner »

-« comment pardonner à Damon » « lui qui disait m'aimer, ne vouloir que moi » « comment pardonner Elena » « elle qui disait être mon ami, ne pas aimer Damon » « ils m'ont menti Ty » dit-elle en même temps que les verres tremblaient « ils ont détruis le peu de confiance que j'avais, briser mon pauvre cœur » « j'ai tellement perdue Ty auparavant, j'ai cru que grâce à Damon le bonheur était enfin pour moi » « mais non, on me retire encore tout » « je n'ai plus envie de leur faire confiance de leur pardonner car ça résume à oublier tout le mal qui m'ont fait »

-« pardonner c'est accepter et aller de l'avant non oublier » dit-il en caressant la main de Bonnie pour la calmer « et puis, tu peux leur pardonner sans essayer d'avoir une relation avec eux » « ça te permets seulement d'aller de l'avant et ainsi refaire ta vie »

-« l'amour ne me dis plus rien » « et je doute si je leur accorde mon pardon, ils se satisferont de si peu » « c'est non »

-« Bonnie tu as besoin de lui »

-« non » son verre se brisa

-« ta fille ne se satisfera bientôt plus de la maigre portion de sang que tu lui donnes » « lui arriveras à éviter un drame »

-« ça n'arrivera pas » dit-elle en enlevant sa main de celle de Tyler

-« ok » « mais, tu sais qu'il sera à Mystic-Falls si tout dérape »

-« ça se trouve, il n'est plus là-bas »

-« moi, je crois que si »

Retour à mystic falls,

-« il n'est pas rentré cette nuit » dit Elena en buvant son café dans le salon du manoir des Salvatore.

-« ça plus passera » dit Stephan en lisant un bouquin

-« ça fait trois ans que tu dis la même chose et toujours pas de changement »

-« il fait tous ce qu'il peut pour combler l'absence de Bonnie »

-« et si elle ne vient pas » « parce qu'elle ne reviendra pas »

-« elle le fera » « elle aura besoin de Damon pour avancer »

-« en trois ans, elle a du avancée » « elle est peut-être fiancée enceinte ou mère » « que sais-je , mais Bonnie Bennett avance toujours même si la douleur est intense » « alors que Damon souffre le martyr » « tous ce qu'elle fait c'est de l'anéantir » « il meurt un peu plus chaque jour à l'attendre »

-« Bonnie est la seule à pouvoir faire revenir Damon à la raison. On ne peut rien faire à part effacer ses traces quand il ne se contrôle plus» dit-il en se levant

-« je n'en peux plus de le voir s'auto détruire » « il faut l'aider »

-« alors trouves Bonnie et ramène la ici » dit-il avant de partir.

Il ouvra la porte et vit Damon assis sur le perron,

-« vous parlez encore de moi » dit-il tout sourire

-« ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu es parti »

-« oh, j'étais dans les alentours, crécher de bar en bar et me faire quelque délicieuse créature.

-« c'est bon tu as eu ta ration pour combien de temps »

-« je ne sais pas, on verra bien » dit-il en rentrant laissant Stephan derrière la porte.

-« il faut que tu te reprennes Damon » dit Elena planter devant lui

-« tu n'as pas cours toi » dit Damon en prenant un verre de vodka pour changer

-« je ne vais pas tarder à y aller » « mais je serai plus rassurer si tu me promettais de ne pas bouger d'ici »

Damon sourit

-« tout le monde m'a tourné le dos à part toi » « pourquoi »

-« parce que je tiens à toi »

-« faux ! » « parce que tu culpabilises » «tu penses si je n'avais pas embrasser et coucher avec Damon elle serait toujours là auprès de nous » « tu te dis que c'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça » « et pour ta gouverne c'est vrai » « si tu étais plus sur de tes sentiments, si tu m'avais écouté, je serai pas ici à boire du noir mais dans le Massachusetts avec ma femme » « je serai heureux peut-être marié qui s'est » « je ne serai pas là à boire comme un trou entrain désespérément retrouver dans ma mémoire une image nette d'elle. Mais il y a des jours comme la semaine dernière où son souvenir est trop présent qu'il me fait mal plus mal qu'une morsure de loup garou, là j'ai besoin d'un cocktail explosif sang alcool chair fraiche » « si tu n'es pas contente du spectacle alors dégage. Sinon riposte en silence »

-« bonnie aurait honte de te voir de cette état »

-« ne me parle pas d'elle »

-« elle qui ta rendue si meilleure, ta vachement ramollie » « quel piètre vampire que tu fais » « pourquoi ne pas éteindre tes sentiments ton humanité en gros tous ce qu'elle a su réanimé chez toi » « tu n'as plus besoin de tous ça, elle ne reviendra jamais » « tu n'étais pas à la hauteur » « redeviens un enfoiré Damon, celui qui s'en foutait de tout et de tout le monde » « celui que moi et Katherine aime coucher avec »

-« tais-toi » dit-il en brisant le verre contre le mur

-« Bonnie, te déteste, méprise tous ce que tu représentes, elle t'a oublié alors oubli la. Amuse-toi »

-« si tu n'étais la femme de Stephan, je te tuerai Elena » « ferme là une bonne fois pour toute et ne t'avise plus jamais de te mêler de ma vie » « me parles plus d'elle » dit-il en la plaquant contre un mure

-« alors gère mieux la situation »

-« je la gère seulement je ne prends pas le chemin le plus simple « je l'ai fait souffrir, je veux autant souffrir qu'elle » « tel est ma punition »

-« et jusqu'à quand »

-« que ma mémoire ne se souvienne plus d'elle » dit-il en la lâchant puis parti à l'étage

Une semaine plus tard, un téléphone portable retentit au manoir,

-« Réponds » dit Elena en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête

-« ce n'est pas le mien » dit Stephan en lui tendant le portable « c'est Caroline »

-« Quoi » dit Elena en se levant. Elle prit le téléphone des mains de son mari et répondu à l'appel « Care ? »

-« coucou ! » « je suis de retour »

-« tu m'appelles d'où »

-« je suis devant le manoir avec une tonne de valise »

-« je ne te crois pas »

-« regarde par la fenêtre tu verras bien »

Elle ne répondit pas se leva du lit et parti regarder puis se mit à crier. Et dévala les escaliers. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et couru vers Caroline.

-« tu m'as tellement manquée »

-« toi aussi, d'ailleurs c'est un peu pour ça que je suis ici » « j'ai eu le mal du pays et Tyler reviens aussi » dit-elle en sautillant.

-« quoi »

-« ici lui manquait et moi je lui manquais donc il a stoppé son tour du monde »

-« attends racontes-moi ça à l'intérieur » « je vais t'aider… »

-« je suis un vampire, t'inquiète, je gère »

Bien installer, elles discutèrent de tout jusqu'à ce que la conversation se tournait sur Damon.

-« Comment il va ? »

-« toujours pareille » « il part des fois pendant une semaine au dehors de la ville pour écumer les bars et les boites se souler, épancher sa soif et avoir sa dose de sexe » dit Elena en buvant son thé. « Tu sais comment est Damon »

-« je pensais qu'il allait de nouveau éteindre son humanité »

-« il dit que c'est son châtiment de souffrir ainsi »

-« il n'a pas tord » « on n'a pas vu Bonnie à cause de lui »

-« c'est aussi de la mienne »

-« je sais » « mais, il aurait pu te repousser »

-« c'est de notre faute point »

Caroline la regarda et décida de changer de sujet :

-« en parlant d'elle » « Tyler est en ce moment avec elle dans le Massachussetts » « il va essayer de la faire revenir avec lui »

-« comment il l'a fait pour la retrouvée »

-« il m'a dit que c'est un pur hasard » « il ne m'a pas dit plus »

-« tu sais quand, il compte revenir »

-« d'ici trois jours » « je suis impatiente de le voir lui et revoir Bonnie »

-« tu penses réellement qu'elle va le suivre »

-« c'est peu probable » « mais tu sais que Tyler tout comme Matt avait une influence sur elle » « c'était les grands frères qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir » « ils l'ont toujours surprotégé » « accepter ses choix » « si quelqu'un doit la faire revenir c'est bien mon Ty »

-« j'espère que ta raison » « peut-être que le Damon que nous connaissons réapparaîtra quand elle viendra à Mystic-falls » « en faite tu vas aller le chercher »

-« non », « Matt va le chercher » « je crois qu'ils ont besoin de se trouver entre mec » « après, il sera toute à moi » « Elena »

-« quoi »

-« tu n'as pas pensée te transformer en vampire »

-« Stephan et moi on est en pleine phase de négociation »

-« mais toi, tu veux vraiment »

-« Je l'aime et je ne veux pas que le temps m'empêche de rester avec lui » « je le veux vraiment »

-« dis le lui »

-« Damon est l'une de ses principales préoccupation ensuite viens ses cours pour sa classe enfin moi » « j'ai l'impression que nous traversons une grande crise » « j'ai hâte que tous ça se termine »

-« écoute, tout se règle » « il faut prendre son mal en patience »

-« pourquoi, elle devrait prendre son mal en patience » dit Stephan en descendant les escaliers.

-« pour que tout devienne comme avant » « afin qu'elle te rejoigne dans ton éternité »

-« Bonjour Caroline » dit Stephan en faisant la bise à Caroline.

-« contente de te revoir moi aussi » « Damon est là-haut »

-« je crois » « pourquoi » dit Stephan

-« je crois avoir la solution pour que monsieur se réveil de son pire cauchemar » « à tout à l'heure les tourtereaux »

-« elle sait qu'elle a fait une gourde » dit-il en souriant

-« c'est notre Caroline » « je vais me laver »

-« attends » dit-il en le retenant par le bras « je sais que je ne suis pas très présent pour toi »

-« c'est normale tu t'inquiètes pour ton grand frère »

-« mais, je devrais faire attention à toi. Nous sommes marié et je devrais faire plus attention à toi »

-« ce n'est pas grave »

-« si, c'est fait plus d'un an que nous avons pas fini notre conversation »

-« du moment que ça ne soit pas dans dix ans ça me va »

-« tu veux vraiment renoncer à devenir maman » « parce que c'est ça devenir vampire » « tu vas arrêter de manger tous ce que tu aimes, boire du sang humain sang satiété, dormir très peu, avoir tout le temps envie de faire l'amour »

-« si cet enfant n'est pas le tien » « je ne veux pas d'enfant » « tous ce je veux c'est toi » « être pour toujours avec toi » « et arrêter par-dessus tout de vieillir » « car je deviens vraiment plus âgée que toi »

-« dis-moi » dit-il en se rapprochant plus d'elle

-« quoi »

-« tu as déjà choisi une date »

-« le jour de notre rencontre » « notre vrai rencontre » « la boucle sera bouclée »

-« soit dans trois jours »

-« oui »

-« tu as pensé à faire des choses que tu aurais aimé faire avant de mourir »

-« rien, à part revoir Bonnie » « lui demander pardon »

-« tu pourras lui demander pardon et essayer de la reconquérir » dit Caroline

-« elle ne viendra pas » dit Damon

-« peut-être qu'elle ne viendra pas en même temps que Ty mais elle viendra parce qu'elle t'aime et t'aimera toujours »

-« qui te l'as dis »

-« Ty est avec elle » « et la façon dont laquelle elle parle de toi, elle ne ta pas oublié »

Damon sourit « si elle ne m'a pas oublié c'est parce qu'elle me déteste pour avoir couché avec sa meilleure amie »

-« et alors » « sa veut dire aussi qu'elle a encore des forts sentiments pour toi » « qu'elle n'est pas passé à autre chose »

-« l'éternité ne ta rien donc appris Blondy » « il ne faut rien espérer, ne pas rêver »

-« tu as oublié quelque chose dit-elle en se levant » « quand on est vampire et que les émotions sont trop intense, on tait nos émotions » « il fallait le faire au lieu de rendre la vie de ton frère et d'Elena un enfer durant ses trois années »

-« mêle-toi de tes affaires »

-« quand cela concerne Bonnie se sont mes affaires » « quand, elle sera là soit gentil » « ne joue pas l'indifférent »

-« je verrai le moment venue » « maintenant tire-toi de ma chambre »

-« c'est ta dernière chance »

-« ouai » dit-il en lui claquant la porte au nez

-« il est devenue pire qu'avant » dit Caroline en descendant l'escalier « où est passez Stephan »

-« au travail » « il est professeur »

-« et toi tu as prévue quelque chose »

-« j'ai un examen dans deux heures »

-« ce n'est pas grave, je suis venue sans prévenir personne »

-« il ne dure qu'une heure tu peux m'attendre »

-« non » « je vais voir ma mère et dépoussiérer la maison de Bonnie si elle ne l'a pas mise en vente »

-« elle l'a mise » « c'est Damon qui l'a acheté » « il dort des fois là-bas » « tu devrais lui demander les clés si tu veux y aller »

-« non pas la peine » « j'y vais »

-« on peut se voir ce soir au grill »

-« ok » dit-elle en partant sans se retourner juste en levant le bras.

Dès qu'elle est sortie du manoir Caroline mit sa main dans sa poche pour prendre son téléphone afin d'appeler Tyler.

-« Hey, Ty »

-« Caroline »dit-il en chuchotant tout en partant dans une autre pièce.

-« pourquoi tu parles ainsi »

-« je suis chez une amie de Bonnie, elle a une petite fille » « je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller »

-« ah » « Bonnie va bien »

-« bien, elle va bien »

-« tu as réussit à la convaincre »

-« non » « tu sais comme elle est quand elle a une idée dans la tête »

-« il faut que tu réussisses » « j'ai dis à Damon, qu'elle allait bientôt revenir »

-« pourquoi tu as fait ça » « tu n'es sur de rien »

-« Damon est en train de dépérir » « si une once d'espoir pouvait le refaire devenir le Damon que nous avons connue, je ne regrette pas de lui faire croire que Bonnie revienne » « de toute façon, elle reviendra »

-« je ne suis pas si sure que toi »

-« elle est mon amie, je sais qu'elle le fera »

-« toi, tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu » « Damon et Elena on détruit Bonnie » « elle n'est plus la même, elle devient incontrôlable quand on parle d'eux, je sens toute sa souffrance dans ses yeux » « ce n'est pas beau à voir » « alors maintenant, je ne suis plus aussi sure qu'elle doit revenir »

-« Ty »

-« je sais qu'ils s'aiment et tout comme toi j'aimerai voir nos amis heureux et réunit » « mais des fois deux âmes sœurs ne sont pas destinés à être ensemble »

-« essayes encore »

-« t'inquiète, je n'ai perdue que cinq batailles » « même si elle ne se l'avoue pas, je sais qu'elle a besoin de Damon maintenant plus que jamais »

-« pourquoi tu dis ça »

-« tu verras bien si elle rentre avec moi » « on s'appelle ce soir, Bonnie arrive »

-« Ty, je t'aime »

-« moi aussi » dit-il avant de raccrocher. « Attends, je vais t'aider » dit-il en prenant les sacs de course des mains de Bonnie.

-« merci » « j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas trop embêtée »

-« un vrai petite ange, elle dort »

-« ok » dit-elle en suivant Tyler dans la cuisine. Elle le regarda entrain de tous ranger dans les placards. « Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse »

-« je pars dans deux jours et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi »

-« je croyais que ce sujet était clos »

-« il n'y a pas que Damon et Elena là-bas » « Caroline, Matt sont là-bas »

-« et tu oublies plein de souvenir »

-« tu n'as pas que des mauvais, tu as passé de très bon moment à Mystic-Falls avec moi et Matt »

-« oui » dit-elle en souriant

-« tu peux m'accompagner rester quelque jours et repartir » « après libre à toi, si tu veux rester pour toujours »

-« je…. » Dit-elle puis s'arrêta en entendant Faith pleurer. « Je reviens »

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle reviens avec Faith dans les bras.

-« on disait » dit-elle en caressant le dos de sa fille.

-« tu allais donner ta réponse »

-« je pourrais, mais personne de sait à part toi pour ma fille et je ne crois pas être prête pour confronter Damon et Elena »

-« maman faim » dit Faith

-« attends ma puce »

-« faim »

-« ce n'est pas encore l'heure princesse, prend ton mal en patience »

-« elle a peut-être tout simplement soif Bonnie »

-« non » « elle ne m'a jamais réclamer » « elle a simplement faim »

-« c'est un vampire »

-« elle est aussi humaine Ty » « elle est ma fille avant tout » « je sais qu'elle a faim, je vais lui préparer une soupe pour ce midi »

-« faim » dit Faith en se relevant et regardant de ses yeux veineux sa mère. Puis se recoucha sur Bonnie

A cette vue Bonnie devint toute blanche.

-« Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu as »

(…) Bonnie ne disait rien car elle sentit les petits crocs de sa fille lui troués le cou.

-« Bonnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

(….)

Deux minutes plus tard, Faith avait fini et s'était endormi dans les bras de Bonnie.

-« je…je reviens »

Quand Bonnie se retourna Tyler vit le sang coulé de son cou. Et décida de la suivre.

-« elle t'a mordue »

(…)

-« Bonnie, réponds-moi »

-« ce n'est qu'un accident » dit-elle en se retournant après avoir couché sa fille dans sa chambre.

-« tu sais très bien que ça va s'empirer »

-« je suis sa mère, je vais gérer ça seule »

-« tu ne pourras pas »

-« il le faudra bien » dit-elle en partant de la chambre de Faith.

-« tu ne peux pas continué à lui donner que de ton sang » « tu dois aller voir Damon pour qu'il t'aide » « c'est son rôle de père »

-« il s'en fichera d'elle » « tout comme il a fait avec moi » dit-elle en criant.

Tyler leva les yeux surpris que trois ampoules aient grillé. Il se dit que c'est surement Bonnie qui avait fait ça sur le coup de la colère.

-« calme-toi »

-« non, pas tant que tu arrêteras à me pousser dans les bras de ce batard de vampire Tyler »

-« on ne parle pas de toi mais de ta fille » « Damon ou Stephan arrivera à contrôler sa soif de sang » « fait le pour elle »

-« je ne peux pas » « c'est trop me demander » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-« regarde ta fille » dit Tyler en emmenant Bonnie dans la chambre de Faith « elle est calme maintenant » « d'ici trois ans, elle deviendra un vampire assoiffé de sang » « je sais que tu ne le souhaite pas » « et que seul Damon peut t'aider »

-« je ne me sens pas capable » dit-elle en reniflant

-« tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse » dit-il en obligeant Bonnie à le regarder. « tu peux le faire »

-« tu crois »

-« oui » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux

-« d'accord » « je viens »

-« tu ne le regretteras pas » dit-il en embrassant Bonnie en haut de la tête. « commence à faire tes bagages dès aujourd'hui » « pendant que moi, je vais réserver des billets »

-« attends » « laisse-moi en parler avec ma cousine »

-« quand »

-« je vais nettoyer d'abord tous ce sang après je vais aller la voir » « j'ai besoin d'avoir son avis » « elle est tout pour moi depuis trois ans »

-« ok » dit-il en regardant Bonnie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain

Retour à Mystic-falls,

Damon était tout seul dans le manoir. Il venait tout juste de se laver et s'habiller avant de commencer la journée comme il aimait le faire depuis trois ans. Mais, après avoir vu et entendu Caroline, quelque chose l'empêcha d'aller de bar en bar pour noyer son chagrin. Les yeux dans le vague sa clé dans sa main droite Damon réfléchissait.

-« Bennett » « ma sorcière est peut-être de retour » dit-il dans sa réflexion

Une lueur d'espoir pouvait se voir dans ses yeux. mais fut vite disparue en entendant Elena rentrer avec Stephan.

-« je crois qu'elle en a parler à Damon »

-« et alors »

-« Bonnie ne risque pas de revenir. pourquoi lui donner de l'espoir si elle ne vient pas il sera irrécupérable »

-« je le suis déjà » dit Damon en descendant.

-« je croyais….. » dit Elena

-« quoi » « que j'étais parti siroter dans un bar » « désolé pour toi Elena »

-« je ne voulais pas dire ça »

-« alors tu voulais dire quoi » « c'est pourtant clair, tu ne penses pas qu'elle veuille revenir »

-« je ne veux pas que tu sois déçut et plus meurtrie que tu ne l'ai déjà »

-« je t'ai déjà dis de t'occuper de tes affaires »

-« tu es mon beau frère, c'est normale que je m'inquiète pour toi »

-« c'est la culpabilité qui te fais agir ainsi c'est tout »

-« tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin pour ne pas voir que je puisse réellement me soucier de toi »

-« voilà ton vrai visage » « une vrai garce comme katherina Petrova ou devrais-je dire Pierce » dit-il en se servant un verre de sang. Puis il le bu et quitta le manoir pour aller en direction des boutiques de luxe. Il était temps qu'il refasse sa garde de robe : de nouveau T-shirt pantalon veste, chaussure. Il fit une halte dans une bijouterie au cas où Bonnie reviendrait dans les jours avenir ou même dans dix quinze ans afin de lui montrer qu'il aimait toujours et qu'Elena était une simple erreur de parcours. Que ça à toujours été Elle et personne d'autre.

Retour dans le Massachussetts,

-« tu veux vraiment y aller »

-« non Lucy » « si j'étais toute seule, je serai restée à vie ici, mais il y a Faith » « je dois tout faire pour qu'elle contrôle au mieux sa soif de sang »

-« si c'est uniquement pour ça, je t'encourage » dit Lucy

-« pourquoi, tu me dis ça »

-« je ne suis pas stupide Bonnie » « je sais que tu aimes encore Damon »

-« je l'aimerai toute ma vie » « mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis faite pour lui » « le destin c'est acharné à me montrer que lui était destinée à une autre » « je dois l'accepter »

-« tu veux que je vienne avec toi »

-« non, pas dans ton état » dit-elle en regardant le ventre arrondie de sa cousine « ce n'est plus comme avant, où tu étais toujours la pour moi » « maintenant, tu as un travail un homme que tu aimes et bientôt un enfant » « tu as des choses qui te retiennes, je ne peux pas te demander de tout plaquer sous prétexte que j'ai peur »

-« tu fais partie de ma famille Bonnie » dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. « je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider » « en plus sans toi, je n'aurai pas tout ça » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. « c'est moi qui te dois tout »

-« ne dis pas n'importe quoi »

-« tu m'as donné un but, tu m'as beaucoup appris sur la vie » « et je t'en remercie » « et si Damon veut….. »

-« je croyais que… »

-« oubli ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui ou il y a trois ans » « dans tes yeux je vois que seul lui est capable de faire ton bonheur » « alors si ton cœur te dis que tes capables de lui pardonner essaye » « ne fuit pas » « tu la seule personne que je connaisse qui as réellement droit au bonheur »

-« je t'aime, tu sais » dit-elle en enlaçant sa cousine.

-« moi aussi » et « n'oubli pas quelque soit tes choix, tu seras toujours digne d'être une Bennett et une sorcière » « tu pars quand »

-« d'ici deux jours » « j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire »

-« si tu parles de ton appartement, James et moi on peut le prendre »

-« tu n'es pas obliger et puis ce n'est pas dit que je ne reviendrai pas »

-« écoute, cet appartement devient trop petit avant ça allait mais maintenant que le petit bout va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez, on a besoin de quelque chose de grand » « et ton appartement l'est » « ça sera en attendant que l'on trouve la maison de nos rêves » « et si tu reviens on te laissera » « on repartira ici »

-« ok, j'ai déjà payer quatre mois de loyer d'avance »

« chouette »

-« je vais y aller »

-« tu passes avant de partir »

-« bien sure, je te ramène les clés »

-« prend bien soin de toi »

-« toi aussi, à dans deus jours » dit Bonnie en partant.

Arrivée dehors, Bonnie téléphona à Tyler,

-« tu peux réserver les billets, on par nous aussi

Deux jours plus tard, à trente minutes de l'atterrissage,

-« j'espère que j'ai fait le bon choix en te suivant » dit-elle en parlant à Tyler mais regardait Faith qui dormait

-« tu as fais le bon choix, ta vie comme la mienne est faite pour cette ville infester d'être surnaturelle comme nous »


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour véritable est beaucoup plus fort que les erreurs commises ?**

Après la bijouterie, Damon comptait rentrer au manoir. Mais l'envie lui manquait, il préférait marcher. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ses pas ou plutôt son cœur l'emmenait vers l'ancienne maison de Bonnie. Ayant toujours les clés sur lui, il en introduisit une dans la serrure. A peine un pied à l'intérieur, plein de souvenir l'assaillit :

_Il était devant la porte de Bonnie, il devait être 23h. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces dernières semaines la petite sorcière l'attirait tant. C'est intense haletant, bouillant, luxuriant. C'était l'extase avec elle, et il en voulait encore et toujours plus. S'apprêtant à frapper à la porte, une idée lui traversa l'esprit ou devrais-je dire plutôt sa bonne conscience lui susurrait de ne pas faire ça. C'était mal vis-à-vis d'Elena. Ecoutant pour une fois sa conscience il fit demi-tours mais la porte s'ouvrit, il s'arrêta de marcher quand Bonnie apparu dans l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée._

_-« Damon » dit-elle en sortant du cadre de la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici »_

_-« une patrouille, je venais te chercher pour en faire une » dit-il dans la précipitation en se retournant pour lui faire face_

_-« la vrai raison » dit-elle en croisant les bras_

_-« Liz m'a parlé d'une mort bizarre prêt de la forêt il y a un jour »_

_- « ah demande de l'aide à Stephan ou à Rick »_

_-« toi tu me seras plus utile » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. Bonnie sourit à ses mots._

_-« dit plutôt que hier soir et les autres nuits et moment de ses deux dernières semaines ne t'ont pas laissé indifférent et que tu meurs d'envi de recommencer. Mais dommage pour toi je suis prise quelque part » dit-elle en fermant la porte à clé puis laissa Damon derrière._

_-« je pourrais te tenir compagnie »_

_-« ça va pas te plaire »_

_-« tu me connais pas, laisse-moi juger »_

_-« je sais qui tu es Damon, et la boite où je vais ne va pas te plaire. Elle est ni branchée, ni pervertie par le sexe drogue alcool et le sang. »_

_-« je n'ai rien à faire alors allons-y » dit-il en la prenant par le bras et la fit montée dans sa voiture. « C'est où »_

_-« 55__ème__ avenue Abraham Lincoln »_

_-« tu veux réellement aller là » dit-il en regardant_

_-« oui pourquoi, c'est cool, il y a de la bonne musique »_

_-« pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu »_

_-« c'est normal, tu vas jamais quand c'est des soirées à thème. Et ce soir c'est muy calienté. »_

_Damon ne disait plus rien démarra la voiture et regardait de temps en temps Bonnie sur tout le trajet_

_Dès qu'ils sont arrivés Bonnie sourit au videur qui les laissa passé. Elle donna son long manteau. C'est à ce moment que Damon dégluti. Il trouva bonnie très sexy dans sa tenue. Il s'était à peine remis de ses émotions qu'un mec d'un certain âge vint l'accoster. Mais le plus bizarre et qu'il semblait se connaître_

_-« on te voit plus ici très souvent »_

_-« n'oubli pas que je suis qu'une simple lycéenne »_

_-« tu oubli de rajouter une incroyable danseuse. Tu devrais revenir en répétions pour les filles elles ont vraiment besoin d'aide regarde » dit-il en montrant _

_-« tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus la même, la danse, la musique ne font plus parti de mes priorités. En plus j'aimais ça parce que ma mère adorait ça. »_

_-« la vie continue Bonnie et ta mère n'aimerait pas qu'avec elle toutes tes passions s'en sont allés. Et ça pourrait aussi te permettre de te rapprocher d'elle. Elle t'accompagnait, vous faisiez des chorégraphies ensemble. »_

_-« regarde je suis là Je vais bien et je viens me défouler » dit-elle en se forçant à sourire_

_-« ne mens pas, je suis tout de même ton parrain. Je sais que tu es triste et que tu te sens seule mais je suis là. »_

_-Sean dit un homme venant parler au parrain à Bonnie_

_-Quoi ? dit Sean_

_L'employé chuchota à l'oreille de Sean_

_-« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sean »_

_-« il nous manque une danseuse, tu pourrais »_

_-« non »_

_-« pourquoi ? en plus il y a ton dj préférer. »_

_-« je gagne quoi dedans »_

_-« je peux payer ta prestation si tu veux »_

_-« non ! » dit-elle outrée_

_-« Bonnie tu as ça dans le sang, la danse la musique. Si je peux te faire revivre en te permettant de danser ce soir. Je le ferai et ça me ferait grand plaisir de te voir plus souvent. Ta mère me manque tout comme toi, elle était mon amie ma meilleure amie » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux puis dévia ses yeux pour regarder Damon. « Tu es avec lui » dit-il en l'incitant à regarder derrière._

_-« c'est une connaissance » dit-elle en sachant qu'il parlait de Damon_

_-« on est plus que ça » dit Damon en s'avançant tout en souriant. « Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »_

_Sean se mit entre Bonnie et Damon_

_-« tu sais qu'il est ? »_

_-« un vampire oui parrain, il ne me fera rien. Je suis une Bennett, ne l'oubli pas » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux_

_-« Bennett ou non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable mais je fais confiance en ton jugement »« fais comme même attention à toi et vous je vous ai à l'œil » dit-il en pointant son doigt vers Damon puis partit pour essayer de trouver une nouvelle danseuse._

_-« tu connais le gérant ? » dit Damon_

_-« il était le meilleur ami de ma mère et mon parrain donc je le connais. Satisfait de connaître une partie de ma vie » dit-elle avec ironie puis elle voulait partir mais il la retenait par le bras. « Quoi ? »_

_-« comment il peut savoir que je suis un vampire puis qu'il n'est ni un vampire ni un sorcier »_

_-« c'est un loup garou, fait attention une seule morsure, il te tue. » « je crois bien que tu es déjà passé par là »_

_- « ne me rappelle pas ce mauvais souvenir »_

_-« tu as peur » dit-elle souriant_

_-« je n'ai pas peur »_

_-« tant mieux pour toi »_

_-« mais toi tu es terrifier de danser devant tous ses hommes et femmes »_

_-« je l'ai déjà fait »_

_-« prouves le moi alors »_

_-« tu es la dernière personne à qui je dois prouver quoique ce soit Damon »_

_-« tu as peur »_

_-« non »_

_-« tu es terrifié parce que ça te rappel tes jours heureux avec ta défunte mère »_

_-« tais-toi ! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde »_

_-« tu as peur »_

_-« non »_

_-« ok tu n'as pas peur. Alors montes sur la scène et danse. Danse comment tu ne l'as jamais fait »_

_-« pourquoi, tu veux que je danse »_

_-« je voudrais voir ce que tu vaux »_

_-« très bien, si j'y vais. Je gagne quoi ? »_

_-« une nuit avec moi »_

_-« et si je perd »_

_-« idem, on sait très bien l'issu de cette soirée »_

_-« non, si je gagne. Tu me fous la paix toute une semaine entière »_

_-« ok »_

_-« bien » dit-elle en allant voir Sean._

_Celui-ci sourit puis laissa Bonnie montée les escaliers pour atteindre le podium. Elle parla au Dj pour mettre une musique en particulier et dès qu'elle entendit la première note de musique elle se déhancha._

_Damon ne la quittait pas des yeux. il était captivé et l'a trouvait sexy très très désirable là sur le podium dansant comme une professionnelle le ferait. Elle était douée, très douée. Au bout de deux heures elle voulu descendre, un homme se proposa de la porter pour l'aider mais Damon le devança._

_-« je gère la situation » dit-il en prenant les bras de Bonnie_

_-« arrête de jouer les mecs jaloux »dit Bonnie_

_-« je ne le suis pas »_

_-« alors tu es super protecteur » dit-elle quand ses pieds atteignent le sol. Elle regarda les autres danser puis Damon parce qu'elle senti son regard sur elle. « C'est quand tu veux »_

_-« quoi ? »_

_-« tu m'invites à danser ou j'attends qu'un homme m'invite. »_

_-« tu dansais seule tout à l'heure »_

_-« ils sont mis des slows Damon »_

_-« bien » dit-il en mettant sa main sur les hanches de Bonnie puis cette dernière glissa sa main sur celle de Damon et son autre main était sur l'épaule de ce dernier_

_-« tu danses bien » dit Bonnie_

_-« pourquoi, tu pensais le contraire »_

_-« non, c'est jusque je te voyais pas danser sur ce genre de musique »_

_-« tu vois tu me connais pas aussi bien que tu le dis »_

_(…..)_

_-« toi aussi tu danses bien même très bien » dit Damon_

_-« tu as aimé ? »_

_-« je suis un homme Bennett, pour tout homme voir une fille bouger comme tu l'as fait ça l'excite »dit-il en la faisant tourner._

_La musique changea et là c'était la dancehall_

_Bonnie cria et se détacha de lui, commença à sauter partout. Elle stoppa nette quand elle vit que Damon ne bougeait pas_

_-« quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas »_

_-« ce n'est pas mon style »_

_-« ça va l'être si tu danses avec moi. Allez viens » dit-elle en lui tournant au tour puis elle se mit en face de lui. Elle commença à se déhanché puis se retourna et remua son popotin tout près de Damon. Elle commença à descendre puis remonter mais Damon l'arrêta et la retourna. Il entremêlait leur jambe et commençait à danser puis a frotter pendant environ dix chansons. La température monta, Damon commençait à perdre le contrôle, ses mains devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses_

_-« on devrait rentrée » dit-il à Bonnie tout en ayant le front poser sur celui de Bonnie et les yeux fixer sur ses lèvres._

_-« je crois aussi » dit-elle dans un souffle cours_

_Damon entraina Bonnie. Il la fit monter dans sa voiture puis roula vite jusqu'à chez Bonnie. A peine, rentrée chez elle, que Damon la plaqua contre la porte. Coincée entre la porte et Damon, Bonnie se laissa embrasser toucher par Damon. Ses baisers étaient exquis et brulant, il l'a dévastait. Chaque partie de son corps étaient en émoi. Elle commençait à gémir à parcourir les cheveux corbeaux de Damon de ses fins doigts puis les descendis sur le visage de Damon, intensifia le baiser. Elle prit le contrôle de leur rapport. Damon se laissa faire, il laissa Bonnie le pousser contre le mur, le déshabiller. Elle parsema un baiser sur chaque pore du torse de Damon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, il apprécia les lèvres chaudes et sucrés de Bonnie sur lui mais, ce qu'il ne voulait était d'embrasser Bonnie. Ses lèvres avaient grand besoin des siennes et ce qu'il fit en la faisait remonter. Il reprit ardemment les lèvres de sa partenaire descendit ses mains sur l'une de ses cuisses la fit remonter. Bonnie enleva la main de Damon et sauta. Il l'a rattrapa, et en même temps elle noua ses jambes autour de Damon. Ce dernier commença à marcher monta l'escalier et rentra dans la chambre de Bonnie. Il l'a déposa délicatement sur le lit, resta quelque minutes à la contempler. Cette dernière lui tendit la main, ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Il reprenait vie avec elle, il était heureux en lui faisant l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucune autre femme auparavant._

Damon sourit. Il se trouvait bête. Bête de n'avoir pas vu les premiers signes avant coureur. Même à ce moment là, il était déjà raide dingue de Bonnie Bennett mais tellement aveugler par Elena, il ne voyait pas l'évidence. Il avança vers le salon, s'assis sur le canapé où il avait regardé un bon nombre de film avec sa femme non sans se bécoter. Bonnie était est et sera toujours sa femme se disait-il tout en sortant un écrin de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit, le déposa sur la table basse, le regarda tout en posant son dos sur le dossier du canapé. Il resta prostré pendant trois bonnes heures à regardé ce magnifique bijoux dans le noir le plus complet. Il se leva, laissa le présent sur la table basse pour Bonnie. Puis se dirigea vers la sortie, regarda une dernière fois l'endroit

Un autre souvenir remonta à la surface,

_Un mois c'était déjà écouté depuis le départ de Bonnie. Et Damon resta souvent dans la maison de cette dernière espérant qu'elle vienne rechercher quelque truc. Mais, ce jour là une personne rentra sans frapper. Il eu une lueur d'espoir malheureusement, elle fut vite effacer quant-il vit Sean le parrain de Bonnie rentrée dans le salon._

_-« qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? » dit Sean_

_-« je vous pose la même question ? » dit Damon_

_Sean sourit puis, il monta à l'étage plus précisément dans la chambre de sa filleule. Damon intrigué le suivit._

_-« qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »_

_-« je débarrasse sa chambre ça se voit pas »_

_-« pourquoi ? »_

_-« elle l'a vend à cause de tout le mal que vous lui avez fait » dit-il en se relevant et dit face à Damon. « Je savais que vous allez lui faire du mal Damon » « les êtres comme vous ne sont pas fait pour les êtres si pur comme Bonnie » « j'aurai du mieux la protéger de vous. Elle n'avait pas besoin de souffrir encore. » « sa grand-mère est morte puis sa mère et son père rien qu'en voulant protéger la sosie pétrova » « quel gâchis »_

_-« elle ne compte plus revenir ?»_

_-« vu tout les mauvais souvenir qu'elle a ici. Je ne crois pas » « de toute manière je le défendrai de remettre un pied dans cette ville »_

_-« c'est vous qui vous occupez de la vente »_

_-« oui pourquoi »_

_-« laissez tout ici, je vous l'a rachète au prix qu'elle voudra mais elle ne doit pas être au courant »_

_-« pourquoi vous voulez cette maison »_

_-« c'est la seule chose qui me lie à elle » « je l'aime et si elle compte revenir ici dans dix quinze ans je voudrai la lui offrir »_

_-« ne fondé pas de trop gros espoir qu'elle revienne Damon » « je reviendrai demain ici avec un prix dit-il en repartant_

_-attendez_

_-« quoi »_

_-« elle va bien »_

_-« comment voudrez-vous qu'elle se sente bien quand son cœur à été si mal traité » dit-il en repartant_

Il ouvrit la porte, la refermait à clé puis se dirigea vers chez Caroline.

Arrivé là-bas Damon ne prit pas la peine de toquer, il rentra comme si c'était chez lui. Il l'a retrouva discutant avec sa mère Liz.

-« je vais vous laissez » dit Liz. Elle parti non sans sourire à Damon

-« quel bon vent t'amène Damon » dit Caroline en se levant

-« tiens » dit-il en lui donnant des clés

-« c'est quoi ? »

-« les clés de chez Bonnie, quand tu l'as verras tu lui donneras »

-« tu peux le faire toi-même »

-« elle a besoin d'un toit pour dormir et je ne pense pas qu'elle est envi de me confronter tout de suite » « alors c'est toi qui lui donnera » « ne dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai donné » « je ne veux pas aussi qu'elle sache que c'est moi qui ait acheté la maison parce qu'elle va la refuser » « c'est un bien familial et il faut que ça reste dans sa famille »

-« elle t'aime, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais à toi » « en plus tôt ou tard vous devrez vous confrontez, vous parlez franchement alors tu vas lui donner cette clé tout seul »

-« tu ne comprends pas »

-« je comprends très bien Damon » « ce que je veux est seulement votre bonheur »

-« le mien importe peu mais le sien oui » « tu lui donneras » dit-il avant de partir en vitesse vampire

-« Damon » dit Caroline. Elle regarda les clés entre sa main droite sans rien dire

Au même moment,

Bonnie Tyler et Faith étaient arrivaient à l'aéroport de Mystic-Falls et ils n'attendaient plus que l'arrivé de Matt. Les minutes se succédaient et le stress de Bonnie monta :

-« je te crois Ty » « mais ça ne m'empêche pas de stresser » « je…. »

-« chuttttttt » dit-il en lui prenant la main qui était libre puis la força à le regarder « tout ira bien, je te le promets » « Damon est un petit con tout le monde le sais » « mais ce petit con t'aime comme un dingue »

-« peut-être mais ça ne l'as pas empêché de me tromper »

-« et c'est pour ça que je t'ai dis que tu es trop bien pour lui mais, il t'a rendu très heureuse comme malheureuse » « mais ce n'est pour autant que ton cœur ne bat plus uniquement pour lui »

-« arrête Ty »

-« non écoutes-moi » « ne laisse pas ta chance d'être heureuse te filer entre les doigts parce que ton orgueil te hurle que s'il est capable de te tromper une fois il le fera de nouveau » « crois-moi que c'est trois ans loin de toi, ne vont pas lui permettre de flirter de nouveau avec Elena ou d'autre fille »

-« je ne suis pas ici pour reprendre quoique soit avec lui » « c'est uniquement pour Faith »

-« il ne te laissera pas repartir »

-« qu'il essaye » « je n'appartient à personne »

Tyler sourit « tes yeux s'illuminent » « tu espères qu'il réussisse » « tu as envie de lui refaire confiance »

-« ne dis pas n'importe quoi » « où est Matt d'ailleurs »

-« il va bientôt arriver » dit-il en souriant. « tu veux que je la porte »

-« non ça ira »

-« tu me fais la tête »

-« non » « mais Damon n'est pas mon sujet de conversation favori »

-« ok…..ok » « parlons d'autre chose mmmmmmmmh » « par exemple Caroline » « tu comptes lui continuer à lui faire la gueule »

-« je ne sais pas » « elle m'a juste caché la vérité »

-« elle voulait t'empêcher de souffrir, de voir votre belle amitié à toi et Elena gâcher pour une vulgaire coucherie »

-« franchement je ne sais pas, j'attends de la voir »

-« elle est pressé de te voir »

-« quoi »

-« j'ai repris contacte avec elle après t'avoir rencontré à ce bar » « elle sait que je te ramène »

-« tout le monde doit le savoir »

-« peut-être et alors » « ça prouve au moins que tu as manqué à beaucoup de personne »

-« je ne suis pas encore prête à voir autant de monde » « il faut déjà que je fasse à l'idée que je suis de retour à Mystic-falls que je dois voir Damon pour ma fille » « ça c'est trop, trop pour moi » dit-elle en voyant une voiture stationnée devant eux. Un blond assez grand de taille en sortie. Très vite Bonnie reconnue Matt, un immense sourire illumina son visage. Elle commença à sauter sur place. Dans la précipitation, elle donna Faith à Tyler et couru vers Matt.

Ce dernier fut surprit mais enlaça Bonnie sans hésitation.

-« tu m'as tellement manqué » dit-il en l'enlaça très fort

-« moi aussi » dis-Bonnie en commença à pleurer

-« yeah » dit-il en l'entendant pleurer. Il recula pour la regarder, lui caressa le visage puis sécha ses larmes. « Tu sais très bien que tu es plus belle en souriant »

Elle rigolait, il la prit par là taille et l'emmena voir Tyler

-« content de te voir aussi vieux » dit Matt en lui faisant une accolade. « Et qui est cette jolie demoiselle »

-« Faith » dit-elle à Matt en prenant sa fille dans les bras. « Elle est ma fille »

-« tu es…. » Dit-il dubitatif. « Tu es sérieuse là » « elle si grande, elle doit avoir entre 2-3ans »

-« je sais à quoi tu penses » « oui, j'étais enceinte au lycée mais je ne savais pas parce que normalement Damon et moi n'avions aucune chance d'avoir un enfant » « mais, il existe des miracle de la vie ou devrais-je plus tôt dire que le monde du surnaturel nous cache bien des choses. Il peut rendre réel ce qui ne doit pas être »

-« Damon ne sait pas »

-« non pas encore »

-« ok, tu peux compter sur moi pour ne rien dire et si tu veux quoique ce soit pour la petite ou pour toi je suis là »

-« je sais »

-« allez rentrée dans la voiture, par contre je n'ai pas de siège bébé »

-« ce n'est pas grave, elle va s'asseoir sur mes jambes » dit Bonnie en rentrant dans la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet, ils se remémorèrent des souvenirs datant du lycée. Ça faisait du bien à Bonnie. Elle pouvait ainsi oublier pour quelque minute ses problèmes.

-« on est arrivé » dit Matt devant chez Tyler

-« merci vieux » dit Tyler en sortant de la voiture

-« ce n'est rien » « les amis sont fait pour ça » dit-il en sortant de la voiture aussi

-« attend je vais t'aider » dit Tyler à Bonnie

-« merci » dit-elle en donnant Faith à Tyler. Elle sortit de la voiture pendant que Tyler rentrait Faith chez lui et que Matt sortait les valises de la voiture puis les rentra à la maison.

Bonnie ne bougeait plus, elle repensa à sa maison. C'est en cet instant qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir vendu. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle espérait que la famille qui l'avait acquis en prenait soin qui vivait des jours heureux comme elle et sa famille à une époque.

-« à quoi tu penses « dit Matt en revenant fermer le coffre de la voiture

-« à mon ancienne maison »

-« dis-toi que tu auras ta propre maison avec ta fille » « tu vas te créer tes propres souvenir »

-« ce n'est pas pareille »

-« je sais » « je sais que tu as toujours eu peur d'aller de l'avant mais aujourd'hui tu dois le faire pour toi et pour Faith » « tu as le droit d'être heureuse car de toute les personnes que je connaisse c'est toi qui le mérite le plus » « la vie ne t'a pas épargner comme Caroline, Tyler, Elena et moi »

-« vous aussi vous avez tous perdus des êtres cher »

-« oui, mais pas autant que toi dans la bataille » « alors si j'étais toi » dit-il en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie « je ferai tout pour que le bonheur arrive et me bâterai pour que plus jamais quelqu'un me le reprenne »

-« j'aimerai, mais le bonheur n'est pas fait pour les personnes simples comme moi, il est plutôt destiné au personne tel qu'Elena. Elles ont généralement tous qu'elles veulent ».

-« détrompe toi » « Elena est peut-être marié avec Stephan mais elle n'est pas très heureuse » « Damon ne leur a pas épargné avec ses frasques d'homme blesser meurtries » « elle a l'homme qu'elle aime mais il lui manque quelque chose de vital « toi » » « tu nous as tout pris Bonnie quand tu es partis » « on s'en rendait pas compte mais tu es le ciment de notre amitié à tous ». « Même si je suis sortie avec Elena et Caroline et que j'ai garder très bon contacte avec elles, c'est toi ton amitié qui m'a permis de rester toujours intégré à notre cercle d'ami » « tu es ma meilleure ami et tu l'es aussi celle de Tyler de Caroline et celle d'Elena tu nous relies tous » « il faut que tu sois là pour que notre vie tourne bien rond comme ça Stephan ne sera plus préoccuper par Damon et s'occupera plus d'Elena, Damon sera heureux toi aussi, on pourra être de nouveau réunit se faire des soirées. Moi je pourrais de nouveau jouer mon rôle de grand frère protecteur te confié mes craintes mes joies. Tu m'as manqué Bonnie » « ne doute pas que l'on tient à toi »

-« on rentre, j'ai froid » dit Bonnie en esquivant Matt. Il était sur le point de lui donner envie de tout leur pardonné mais elle ne pouvait pas c'était trop facile.

-« Bonnie » dit Tyler en descendant l'escalier

-« oui »

-« je t'ai installé dans une chambre au premier étage tout près de la mienne » « Faith dort »

-« et de la mienne » dit Matt

-« quoi, je ne comprend pas » dit Bonnie

-« j'ai confié la maison à Matt pendant tout mon absence »

-« et maintenant je crêche ici, jusqu'à temps que moi et Becca trouvons notre nid bien douillet »

-« vous êtes encore ensemble »

-« qui aurait cru » « hein »

-« je ne voulais pas dire ça »

-« je sais, moi aussi je croyais la même chose l'année dernière » « c'est comment dire difficile et tendu entre nous » « mais maintenant ça va mieux on a réussi à crever l'abcès »

-« je suis contente pour toi » « et la fac c'était comment » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé

-« bien » « je suis devenu professeur de sport à notre ancien lycée »

-« sérieux ! »

-« très »

-« mais ça ce n'était pas le rêve de Ty »

-« si mais bon » « à défaut de ne pas faire du sport pro, je l'inculque au plus jeune »

-« comment ça tu n'es pas passé pro, tu es le meilleur Matt »

-« j'ai eu une blessure qui à mal guérît à la jambe donc »

-« désolé au moins tu restes dans le milieu »

-« et toi parles moi un peu de toi à part que tu es maintenant maman »

-« j'ai fait mes études à Yale pour devenir journaliste mais plus concrètement chroniqueuse de mode dans la presse féminine »

-« c'est que tu voulais faire non parce que tu n'avais pas l'air enthousiaste en le disant »

-« le fatigue surement » dit-elle tout en prenant la tasse de thé que Tyler m'apporta

-« ça va te faire dormir »

-« merci, je vais monter » « bonne nuit les gars »

-« à toi aussi » dit Tyler et Matt en même temps

-« j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la convaincre de revenir ici »

-« si, Matt » « elle a besoin de nous, comme nous d'elle » « et encore plus Damon » « il est temps quel soit heureuse et elle va l'être

Le lendemain matin,

Caroline se réveilla très tôt pour se faire belle pour Tyler et lorsqu'elle arriva chez ce dernier, elle lui sauta dessus. Leur retrouvaille fut rythmée par des baisers tendres des caresses des cris des larmes. La totale quoi. Au bon d'une heure assise tous prêt de Tyler, Caroline repensa à Bonnie.

-« tu crois que je peux la voir maintenant »

-« laissa-la descendre »

-« et si elle y était pas dans sa chambre »

-« attends j'y vais » quelque minutes plus tard, il redescendit et fit une tête. Caroline comprit qu'elle n'était pas là.

-« je crois savoir où elle se trouve » dit-elle en se levant

-« tu pars maintenant »

-« on a l'éternité devant nous, pas Bonnie » « à plus tard, chéri… » Dit-elle en partant à vitesse vampire.

Arrivée au cimetière Caroline s'avança tout doucement vers moi. Je l'avais senti arrivé, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. On était resté là devant la tombe de Gram's de ma mère et de mon père pendant de longue minutes sans bouger ni parler. Je déposai un baiser sur chaque pierre tombale non sans dire désoler. Puis partie suivi de près de Caroline.

-« je…. » Dit Caroline. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas de marcher. « Bonnie ! Tu vas continuer à me faire la tête » dit-elle en me prenant le bras puis me força à la regarder. « On est amie Bonnie » « même si pour toi, à tes yeux je n'ai pas remplis mon rôle d'amie, je pense que je l'ai fait en voulant t'éviter de souffrir »

-« toi, tu aurais aimé savoir si Tyler avait couché avec une autre » « moi c'est pareil, je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me cache des choses » « je ne suis pas la chose fragile que vous croyez que je suis »

-« tu es émotionnellement fragile Bonnie et c'est normale que tu le sois après tous ce que tu as vécu »

-« ne me confond pas avec ta si précieuse Elena »

-« tu sais très bien que je vous aime toute les deux vous êtes et resterez à tout jamais mes meilleures amies » « malgré tous ce que tu peux penser tu es plus proche de moi qu'Elena ne sera jamais » « ton amitié me manque ta présence ton sens critique ton rire nos soirées nos disputes tous me manque » « je ne veux pas passer trois années de plus sans te parler »

-« toi aussi tu m'as manqué mais le problème est que je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance » dit Bonnie en la regardant droit dans les yeux

-« on peut commencer par faire des choses toutes simples »

-« je ne crois pas… »

-« tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, je suis toujours ta Caroline » « si tu veux rien me confier pour l'instant ok, mais ne me tiens pas loin de ta vie » « faisons un truc, essayons de reconstruire notre amitié »

-« mais, il n'y a rien a reconstruire »

-« ne dis pas ça, tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur notre amitié comme ça »

-« non, tu ne comprends rien » « il n'a rien a reconstruire car c'est seulement moi qui fait un blocage » « il me faut juste du temps »

-« toi le temps tu n'en as pas. Tu risques de mourir du jour au lendemain. Je ne veux pas être fâché avec toi le jour que tes ancêtres voudront te rappeler à eux » « je le refuse Bonnie, même si tu dois m'avoir du matin au soir sur le dos, je vais te forcer à me pardonner »

Bonnie sourit

-« tu sais très bien que je meurs d'envie de te serrer dans mes bras de te pardonner »

-« pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas »

-« ça serait trop facile »

-« pardonne-moi maintenant et si tu veux rends moi l'existence difficile mais je ne veux que nos retrouvailles soient aussi froide »

-« Care »

-« Bonnie »

-« je suis désolée mais c'est trop dure » dit-elle en pleurant tout d'un coup car tout le revint en mémoire.

-« ne pleure pas »

-« je te faisais confiance, je croyais après que ce qu'on s'était promis au bal qu'il n'y avait plus rien de secret » « vous m'avez tous mentis même si c'était parti d'une bonne intention » « je ne comprends pas que toi Caroline qui ne supporte pas le mensonge tout autant que moi tu as pu me cacher ça » « tu es une personne franche d'habitude, tu n'aurais pas du me le cacher » « les choses auraient été si différente » « j'aurais pu être moins amoureuse de Damon »

-« oui, j'aurais pu » « mais, il n'avait pas que toi à protéger Bonnie. Il y avait Damon qui était terroriser à la vue de te perdre et Elena qui ne voulait pas briser ton couple et votre amitié en même temps » « oui, si j'étais à ta place j'aurai aimé savoir mais il y a des personnes comme toi Bonnie qui vaudraient mieux leur cacher parce que la vérité fait plus mal qu'un mensonge et que tu es d'une des seules personnes du groupe que personne voudrait se mettre à dos. Tu es si spécial pour nous Bonnie que l'on est capable de te protéger de tout »

-« je vais rentrer »

-« je t'accompagne »

-« non ça va aller, on se verra surement plus tard » dit-elle avant de partir

Caroline regarda Bonnie marchée en silence les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait prendre un mouchoir dans la poche de sa veste mais trouva à la place les clés de la maison de Bonnie. Elle releva la tête puis cria mais Bonnie ne répondis pas. Elle partie en courant pour se mettre devant elle, lui prit la main de Bonnie pour y déposer les clés puis dit :

-« je crois que tu en as besoin si tu veux faire un breack » « Matt et Tyler ne vont pas te le permettre »

-« merci » « donc c'est toi qui l'a acheté »

-« non, disons que c'est ton ange gardien » « personne ne sait qui sait »

-« tu mens très mal Care » dit-elle en lui redonnant la clé

-« attends »

-« attendre quoi » « tu passes ton temps à me mentir » « me dire que c'est Damon qui l'a acheté ne va pas t'arracher la langue »

-« qui te dis que c'est lui »

-« il n'y a que Damon pour faire des choses pareilles et puis en voyant la clé j'ai vu Damon » « il ne pourra pas m'acheter aussi facilement »

-« tu te trompes, ce n'est pas pour cette raison » « il sait que c'est seul lien qui te restes avec tes parents »

-« non, c'est toi qui as tord » dit-elle en commençant à partir mais revenait sur ses pas « tu aurais pu me le dire »

-« si tu l'aurais su tu ne l'aurais pas accepté » « c'est la tienne pas la sienne » dit-elle en lui donnant les clés une seconde fois « pour une fois en trois ans Bonnie écoute ton cœur non ta tête »

-« tout le monde à son libre arbitre, alors laissez moi en avoir un et arrêter de régenter ma vie comme si j'étais une enfant » dit-elle en éclipsant.

Quelque seconde plus tard elle se retrouva à l'entrée du manoir des Salvatore. Elle chercha Damon au rez de chaussée puis dans sa chambre sans rien trouvée. Il y avait un seul endroit où il pouvait être

Elle monta sur le toit, elle vit son dos, ne bougea pas.

-« je me demandais quand tu allais monter me rejoindre » dit Damon sans se retourner

-« je ne veux pas de la maison »

-« elle vient de ta famille depuis plusieurs génération tu ne peux pas la vendre »

-« il me reste celle de ma grand-mère »

-« auras-tu la force d'y vivre »

(….)

-« tu peux me traiter de tous les noms Bonnie, mais je te connais » dit-il en se levant. « Même si tu as aimé tes parents, la perte de ta grand-mère a été la plus douloureuse » « jamais tu ne pourrais rester là-bas plus de trois heures sans quelqu'un à tes côtés » dit-il en lui faisant face.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent

-« tu sais j'ai changé » dit-elle les yeux embuées de larmes

-« personne ne change complètement » dit-il en s'avançant vers elle

-« ne m'approche pas et ne me touche surtout pas » dit-elle les bras devant elle. « je ne sais pas ce que je viens faire ici » dit-elle en faisant demi tours.

Damon l'a suivi l'a rattrapa puis la colla prêt de lui

-« ne me quitte plus »

-« je ne suis pas venu pour toi »

-« alors pourquoi »

-« viens chez Tyler d'ici deux jours tu seras tout » dit-elle en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Damon.

-« pas si vite » dit-il en l'attirant de nouveau à lui

-« quoi »

-« toi et moi, c'est pour la vie » « j'ai beau avoir dit le contraire durant trois ans mais en te voyant, je sais qu'il ne peut en être autrement »

-« n'importe quoi »

-« je devrais être autant énervé que toi, tu le sais » « tu m'as laissé seul ici avec ta bande ami » « j'étais tout seul et démuni »

-« tu avais ton frère et Elena »

-« seule toi me permettait de me sentir intégrer » « me permettait de garder les yeux ouverts de ne pas coulé » « tu m'as tous pris Bonnie » « je devrais ni te supplier ni te parler mais je t'aime tellement que je ne peux faire autrement » « je souffre, j'étouffe sans toi »

-« il fallait réfléchir avant de me tromper avec Elena ! » « C'est moi qui est le plus souffert dans toute cette histoire Damon, pas toi alors arrête de me jeter la pierre »

-« ok, j'ai fait des erreurs mais on en fait tous »

(…)

« en partant tu en as fait une » dit-il en continuant

-« je n'avais pas le choix »

-« toute nos vies ont changés radicalement, on n'est pas heureux sans toi »

-« tu voulais que je fasse quoi » « que je reste pour vous et que moi en retour je sois malheureuse »

-«oui restée » « on aurait pu affronter ça ensemble » « et pour ce que ça à changer Bonnie » « ton départ n'a servit à rien »

-« oui peut-être » « je suis resté morte à l'intérieur Damon » « vous m'avez tout pris toi Elena Caroline Stephan pour m'avoir trompé et cacher des choses » « je ne pouvais pas rester auprès de vous » « je n'ai pas confiance en vous » « c'était au-delà de mes forces malgré ce que je peux encore ressentir pour vous »

-« c'est toi qui les rends les choses ainsi » « j'entends ton cœur battre fort, tes yeux me fixent amoureusement, ta respiration est lente et saccadée comme i ans » « tu es tellement orgueilleuse que tu te refuse de voir la vérité en face Bonnie » « tu m'aimes et m'aimeras toujours » « tu as envie de moi tout comme j'en ai eu envie depuis que tu m'as laissé tombé »

-« l'amour ne me fera pas oublié et ni me fera pardonné tes infidélités Damon ». « et même si je le ferais qui me garantie que tu ne recommence pas »

-« rien » « mais, je ne donnerai tout pour ne plus revivre l'enfer que j'ai vécu loin de toi, pour ne plus revoir tes yeux si triste » dit-il en posant ses mains douce sur les joues de Bonnie. « Tous ce que je peux te promettre est d'essayer d'être à la hauteur de tes attentes » dit-il en penchant tout doucement des lèvres de Bonnie pour plaquer délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie. Ils furent tous les deux électrisés par leur contacte parce que le baiser était tendre passionnelle fruité et interdit. Mais fut stoppé par Bonnie qui se recula après quelque minute d'égarement passionnelle. Ayant les idées claires elle infligea une gifle à Damon. Malgré ça, Damon s'approcha de Bonnie pendant que cette dernière recula jusqu'à toucher un mur.

-« ne t'approche plus »

-« pourquoi ? » dit-il en apparaissant tout près de Bonnie

-« ce n'est pas bien ce que l'on fait »

-« je n'ai personne et toi »

-« personne, mais on ne devrait pas faire ça »

-« faire quoi »

-« c'est mal »

-« il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir tout près de soi la personne que l'on aime » « on s'aime »

-« ce n'est pas assez, la confiance et l'envie n'est plus là »

-« la confiance ça prendra le temps nécessaire que ça doit prendre » « mais l'envie, je peux y remédier tout de suite » dit-il en mettant chaque bras à gauche et à droite de la tête de Bonnie

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec beaucoup de désir tout en rapprochant tout les deux leur lèvres l'une de l'autre. Damon ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Il voulait que ça vienne d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle regrette.

-« ça ne voudra rien dire » « ça ne voudra pas dire que je veuille de toi à nouveau »

-« ça voudra dire quoi »

-« comme au début de notre histoire » « seulement du désir » dit-elle en embrassant délicatement les lèvres de Damon

-« ça me va » « si on pourra renouveler l'expérience » dit-il en avant de répondre au baiser

-« c'est ça ou rien » dit Bonnie en s'écartant

-« ok » dit-il en prenant les lèvres de Bonnie. Le baiser prit de plus en plus de fougue et de passion. Leurs langues se cherchèrent se trouvèrent se caressaient. C'était un ballet très tendre timide dans un premier temps. Puis, au bout de trente minutes, leur gestes se firent moins pudique plus entreprenant que jamais.

Entourant de ses bras le cou de Damon, bonnie le téléporta dans la chambre du beau brin plus précisément au pied du lit de ce dernier. Elle profit pour le pousser sur le lit mais ce dernier l'entraina avec lui. Très rapidement, il la mit en dessous de lui, ensuite mit les bras de bonnie en haut de sa tête pour entremêler leur doigt tout en l'embrassant encore et encore. Puis, il délaissa ses lèvres pour son cou ensuite sa poitrine son ventre tout en la déshabillant entièrement.

-« maintenant c'est à mon tour » dit Bonnie en ramenant Damon vers ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa, le fit basculer pour ensuite parcourir de ses lèvres et doigts le corps parfait de Damon.

-« ce n'est pas assez » dit-il en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras pour la plaquée plus contre lui. « Je te veux » dit-il en un baiser passionné. Damon joint les gestes à la parole. Il emmena Bonnie durant toute l'après midi dans des contré lointaine sans se lasser de l'un de l'autre jusqu'à épuisement.

Au réveil de Bonnie, elle ne trouva personne à ses côtés. Elle fut triste au plus profond elle. Elle aurait aimé se réveiller à ses côtés. Mais bon, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Ils avaient juste succombé à leur désir même s'il y avait des sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard, elle ne voulait pas s'engager. Ça serait trop facile et puis il y avait…..

-« Faith »

En se souvenant de sa fille, Bonnie se rhabilla vite puis elle descendit. C'est là qu'elle vit Damon arriver avec un plateau remplit de bonne chose. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

-« tu pars maintenant »

-« oui »

-« au moins manges »

-« j'aimerai mais je dois y aller rencontrée Matt »

-« il peut attendre »

-« non » dit-elle puis partie par la porte d'entrée. Mais avant de la fermée, elle appela :

-« Damon »

-« oui »

-« viens plutôt demain, tu seras la raison de ma venue»

-« ok,» dit-il en s'avançant rapidement « à demain Bennett » dit-il en caressant les lèvres de Bonnie avec son pousse puis l'embrassa pendant trois millièmes de seconde.

-« demain à 9h Salvatore et merci pour tout à l'heure »

-« attends »

-« quoi »

-« c'est quoi ce merci » « tu sais très bien que ça va au-delà du sexe »

-« on avait tout les deux envies, on sait tout les deux satisfaits »

-« non, tu n'es pas Elena » « ce que tu entrain de dire réduit ce qu'il s'est passé i peine deux heures à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elena » « ça rien du tout avoir » « ne redis jamais ça Bonnie »

Bonnie sourit malgré elle puis parti sans se retourner.

Le lendemain matin, Bonnie cherchait dans ses valises une tenue pour sa fille. Elle voulait qu'elle soit la plus belle pour rencontrer Damon.

-« tu vas voir papa »

Faith sourit et hocha la tête

-« tu vas voir, il t'aimera comme moi dès qu'il te verra » « tu es notre rayon de soleil, notre bien le plus précieux » dit-elle en lui mettant une robe bleue qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleu glace. Soudain trois coup se fit entendre puis la tête de Tyler apparue dans l'embrassure de la porte

-« Ty »

-« Damon est là »

-« déjà ? »

-« ça fait bien dix bonnes minutes »

-« il est en avance »

-« non c'est toi qui est en retard »

-« ok, merci de m'avoir prévenue »

-« de rien » dit-il en la fixant

-« oui Ty »

-« Caroline était bouleversé hier après votre dispute »

-« dès que j'aurais fini avec le problème de Faith, j'irai la voir »

-« avant »

-« non »

-« Bonnie, tu dois lui parler » « Caroline est ta sœur ta meilleure amie » « règle sa vite parce que ça nui à mon couple »

« ok, je le ferais »

-« je t'adore » dit-il en entrant dans la chambre et l'embrassa puis descendit

Pendant que Bonnie descendit avec Faith dans les bras, Elena et Stephan se réveilla en douceur.

-« Bonjour » dit Stephan en lui donnant quelque baiser dans le cou

-« Bonjour, Stephan » dit-elle en souriant

-« tu sais qui j'ai vu sortir d'ici en rentrant » dit-il tout prêt d'Elena

-« non, mais j'en suis sur que tu vas me le dire » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui puis lui caressa le visage

-« Bonnie Bennett, Damon l'a même embrassé malgré que leur relation à l'air un peu tendu »

-« si, elle arrive à lui pardonner peut-être qu'elle réussira avec moi »

-« c'est sure » « de toute manière on arrive jamais a rester fâcher avec toi bien longtemps »

-« tu dis ça parce que tu m'aimes »

-« non »

-« alors donne-moi la vrai raison » dit-elle en montant à califourchon sur son mari

-« tu es quelqu'un de formidable Elena, tu es compatissante, drôle, respectueuse, généreuse donc Bonnie va te pardonner » dit-il en caressant les cheveux d'Elena

-« fais-moi l'amour Stephan » dit Elena avant d'embrasser son mari. Celui ne résista pas, c'est la première fois que la maison était rien que pour eux sans soucis à l'horizon.

A quelques minutes de là, Damon attendait Bonnie. Il était pressé de savoir pourquoi, elle était revenue. Maintenant entendant des pas dans les escaliers et deux cœurs battre, Damon ne savaient plus quoi penser. Et ce fut pire quant-il vit Bonnie portant une jolie petite métisse aux yeux bleus dans les bras. Tout son être était attiré par ce petit ange malgré le faite qu'il ne sache rien d'elle. Mais un lien c'était formé dès que leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Une larme perla son visage qu'il chassa vite, une des premières larmes qui s'autorisaient à verser depuis que Bonnie était partie. Il voulait plus que tout que se soit la sienne mais ce n'était pas possible. Il devait se faire une raison, ne pas s'enflammer. Il fallait qui reste calme impassible. Malheureusement dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent en face d'elle il ne pu se retenir :

-« c'est elle ta raison »

-« il faut que tu nous aides, elle n'arrive pas à contrôler sa soif de sang » « encore ses pouvoirs j'arrive à gérer mais pas ça »

-« attend » « attend » cet enfant es un hybride »

-« oui, moitié sorcière et vampire »

(….)

-« elle a hérité de moi le coté humain et sorcière et de toi le vampirisme mais il est encore un peu brider par son coté humain je pense. Elle n'a pas toutes ses facultés de vampires »

-« ce n'est pas possible »

-« elle est bien là Damon » « faith est ta fille, tu dois l'aider »

-« qui me dis qu'elle est bien de moi »

-« elle a tes yeux Damon » « ne me fait pas regretter d'être revenue ici » « je ne suis plus capable de gérer ça seule, sa soif de sang augmente mon sang ne suffit plus »

-« tu l'as nourrissait avec ton sang ? »

-« oui »

(….)

-« dis quelque chose »

-« demande de l'aide à saint Stephan ou à Blondy » « il lui enseigneront un régime plus saint que le mien »

-« c'est toi dont elle a besoin «

-« je regrette »

-« elle est ta fille »

-« et je ne l'apprend que maintenant » « j'ai manqué ta grossesse, sa naissance, ses premiers mots ses premiers pas » « désolé mais pour elle je ne suis pas son père et je ne me sens pas comme tel »

-« c'est de ma faute, mais pas la sienne » « Faith doit…. » « et puis merde, tan pis si tu ne veux pas l'aider, je trouverai un autre moyen » « tu peux partir »

-« Bonnie » dit Tyler pour calmer la situation.

-« oui Tyler »

-« il fait beau dehors, j'emmène ma nièce faire un petit tour »

-« ok » dit-elle en lui donnant Faith « merci »

-« profitez s'en pour vous mettre d'accord » « vous parlez de Faith non de vous » dit Tyler en sortant

-« il a raison » dit Damon

-« dommage, je n'ai plus besoin de toi »

-« Faith a besoin de moi…de son père » « même si j'ai du mal à m'y faire, elle est ma fille » dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre la regardant en train de jouer avec Tyler « elle me ressemble et te ressemble »dit Damon en se retournant vers Bonnie.

-« tu compte faire quoi »

-« passons la journée ensemble » « il faut qu'elle se familiarise avec moi, si elle a ton caractère je risque d'être malmener »

-« ok, et après »

-« je vais demander au professeur Fell quelque poche de sang » « ne l'habituons pas à boire à la veine » « une poche de sang ira pour l'instant »

-« bien, je te fais confiance » « tu es le roi du self contrôle »

-« quand, notre fille aura appris à se contrôler tu comptes retourner où tu étais »

-« je ne sais pas » « après ce qu'il s'est passé hier » « Faith viens à peine de faire ta connaissance Caroline Tyler Matt m'ont beaucoup manqué » « tout ça me fait douter »

-« moi, je t'ai manqué »

-« oui » dit-elle franchement « je crois que ça c'est ressentie hier »

-« je voulais seulement te l'entendre me le dire » « ça fait du bien » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle

-« ne bouge plus » « concentrons nous sur Faith » « elle est plus importante que notre bonheur »

-« elle est toute aussi importante que toi Bonnie » « mais un jour, il faudra que tu te poses la question »

-« quelle question »

-« veux-tu encore de moi ? » « ou plutôt te sens tu capables de faire table rase du passé et construire un avenir avec moi et Faith »

-« concentrons-nous »

-« sur Faith je le sais mais réfléchis y » « et tu comptes rester ici ou aller dans ton ancienne maison »

-« je ne sais pas, au moins ici je suis entouré »

-« la maison est à ton nom » « tu peux remettre l'électricité et l'eau quand tu le souhaites »

-« merci »

-« et si tu reviens vivre là-bas et que tu te sens seul, je peux venir y vivre le temps que tu voudras »

-« ça ne sera pas nécessaire »

-« ne te m'éprends pas c'est juste pour Faith »

-« je sais »

-« ok »

-« on va la cherchée » « elle doit avoir faim »

-« je te suis » dit-il en la laissant passé mais ne pu se retenir de mettre sa main derrière son dos.

Au contacte de la main de Damon, Bonnie frémis. Elle retourna la tête, lui sourit puis continua à marcher.

**Serait-elle sur le chemin du pardon ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour tous les commentaires, J'espère que la suite va vous plaire tout autant. j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais le voilà enfin. Laissez des commentaires après lecture, j'ai vraiment besoin de connaître vos impressions même si elles sont mauvaise. Enfin bref, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment. Bisou**

**Il peut pardonner l'impardonnable**

Tous les deux étaient sortis dehors, afin de regarder leur fille jouer avec Tyler à gorge déployé. Il était surpris par la rapidité que Faith avait à se déplacer tant en courant qu'en de téléportant. Elle donnait le tournis à Tyler. Il tourna la tête et observa Bonnie sourire puis apporter de l'aide à Tyler en appelant Faith.

-« Faith, viens je vais te présenter quelqu'un ». La petite sauta dans les bras de Bonnie puis alla toute les deux vers lui. Nerveux, il n'arrivait pas à garder un regard constant sur les deux femmes de sa vie. Les mains passant frénétiquement dans son cou et ses cheveux, il les attendait impatiemment. Non qu'il fût pressé que Bonnie fasse les présentations pour que Faith sache qui il était, il voulait juste en finir vite de cette situation embarrassante. Et Bonnie en était la seule fautive car si elle ne serait pas partie il n'aura pas à faire cette stupide présentation. Depuis quand, un père devait se présenter à son enfant ? Elle aurait dû être plus courageuse et affronter la situation avec lui. Ils auraient été heureux maintenant. Ils ne passeraient pas leur temps à tous reconstruire tous ce qu'ils avaient détruit. Toute sa rage qu'il avait à peine contenue il y a quelque minute revenait à plein fouet. Il aimait Bonnie mais ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il ne pense pas réussir à l'oublier. La joie de la voir de nouveau, de respirer le même air l'avait permis jusque là à tout encaisser. Cependant en étant si près de Faith en pensant tous ce qu'il avait raté, lui fit plus de mal qu'il l'aurait cru. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Plus qu'à trois centimètres d'elles, Damon fini de faire les trois derniers pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Faith lui tendit les bras. Il hésita puis regarda Bonnie. Il l'a prit dans ses bras , cette dernière sourit et mit ses toutes petites mains sur chaque côté du visage de Damon puis prononça :

-« papa »

Etonné Damon regardait de nouveau Bonnie

-« j'ai beaucoup parlé de toi » « et puis elle t'a vu sur une photo que je ne sais pour quelle raison j'ai emporté avec moi » « enfin bref, elle doit le sentir aussi grâce à ses pouvoirs » « tu n'es pas inconnue pour elle »

-« elle est pour moi » « mais je ferai tout pour que ça change » dit-il en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

-« ça prendra du temps pour que tu t'habitue à ton rôle de père »

-« maintenant que je l'ai dans mes bras » dit-il en regardant dans les yeux de Faith tout en caressant chaque trait de son visage. « que je l'a regarde » « je sais qu'il y a un lien indéfectible entre elle et moi » « ce lien » dit-il en souriant « me permet de m'y faire » « je suis un père et je compte le rester »

-« je ne compte pas l'éloigner de toi »

-« tu l'as fait une fois Bonnie »

-« je ne savais pas »

-« quoi qu'il se passe à partir de maintenant vous resterez avec moi » « que nous soyons ou pas ensemble même si je ne souhaite que ça » « je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle » « elle est comme même une partie de moi »

-« je sais »

-« on devrait aller chez toi »

-« pourquoi ? »dit-elle étonnée

-« il n'y aura que nous » « pour ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, on a besoin d'être seul »

-« les garçons ne nous gêneront pas » « on peut rester ici »

-« toi oui » « mais elle et moi, on y va »

-« non ! »

-« viens-alors »

Tyler s'approche d'eux et passa son bras sur les épaules de Bonnie et dit :

-« vas-y »

-« pourquoi ? » « ce qu'il peut faire là-bas, il peut le faire ici »

-« ne te pose pas de question suit le » « laisse le prendre le contrôle de la situation »

-« maintenant on fait à ma façon, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire. Je gérais seule le sevrage de Faith »

-« je ne contrôle rien » dit Bonnie

-« si » « et c'est normale tu as peur de souffrir » dit Tyler

-« okey ! » « Mais, elle est ma fille et tous ce qui est en rapport avec elle me concerne » « tu ne me mettras pas à l'écart Damon »

-« c'est comme ça que l'on t'aime. Forte courageuse. Tu verras tout se passeras bien » dit Tyler en embrassant Bonnie. Il leva la tête et regarda Damon « le couvre feu est à 23heure »

-« On y va » dit-il à Bonnie

-« laisse-moi prendre quelque affaire pour Faith et on y va » dit-elle sous le point de rentrée dans la villa.

-« va en douceur avec elle » dit Tyler après avoir vu Bonnie rentrée dans la maison.

-« je n'ai pas besoin de conseil d'un simplet comme toi Tyler »

-« c'est moi qui l'ai fait revenir »

-« alors quoi » « tu veux un remerciement ? »

-« non, je sais très bien que « merci » et « pardon » ne font pas partie de ton vocabulaire » « mais ne me fait pas regretter mon choix » « Faith a autant besoin de toi qu'elle » « mais il lui faut juste du temps »

-« du moment qu'elle ne se barre plus, on aura tout le temps qui lui faudra »

-« fait juste attention à elle ! C'est tous ce que je te demande »

-« je suis capable de beaucoup de chose Tyler » « mais faire du mal volontairement à Bonnie non » « mais si elle m'oblige à utiliser la manière forte je le ferai » « ce que je fais c'est pour elle pour nous » « tous les moyens sont bon pour ne plus souffrir comme je l'ai fait » « s'il y a trois ans j'aurai su que cette femme m'aurait réduit à rien à cause de son absence » « l'attirance que j'avais ressentie pour elle j'aurais ignoré » « maintenant c'est fait, je l'aime et je compte la garder » « c'est mon devoir de la protéger ce n'est parce que toi, un sal hybride qui sert d'ami à Bonnie me le demande que je vais le faire »

-« je sais tous ça » « je t'ai vu plus bas que terre » « on n'est pas ami mais on a une chose en commun » « s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je te tue » « mais je sais que c'est trois ans t'ont fait les pieds. Tu ne lui feras rien de mal » dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « C'est juste un avertissement entre proche de Bonnie » « ciao » dit-il en partant. Il croisa Bonnie et il lui sourit

-« ça va ? » dit Bonnie voyant Damon énervé

-« oui pourquoi » dit-il en se forçant à sourire

-« non, c'est rien ! » dit-elle pour ne pas l'énervé encore plus. « on y va ? »

-« allons-y » dit-il en prenant le sac de la main de Bonnie.

-« ce n'était pas la peine, tu portes Faith »

-« je suis un vampire, un poids de plus ne me fait rien » « repose-toi »

-« tu essayes de me mettre à l'écart »

-« pas du tout »

-« explique-moi »

-« Faith est le plus important » « les jours à venir vont être pénible pour toi, comme pour moi donc évitons les sujets qui fâches »

-« tu n'es pas croyable, tu me sorts ça ! » dit-elle en rigolant

-« j'utilise seulement ta technique pour éviter une dispute »

-« ok » dit-elle en marchant rapidement. Laissant Damon et Faith derrière.

Arrivée devant la voiture, elle attendit que Damon ouvre la voiture, elle se mit derrière avec Faith.

Le trajet, dans la voiture se fit tout en silence.

Pendant ce temps au manoir, Elena émergeait dans les bras forts de Stephan. Le sourire aux lèvres Elena réveilla en douceur son mari par un tendre baiser. Ce dernier ne pu que répondre avec douceur à cet assaut. Le réveil se fit tout dans la volupté et l'allégresse. Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux autours d'une table buvant un café fumant.

Stephan s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Caroline et Tyler.

-« on vous a ramené des croissants et des pains au chocolats pour le petit déjeuné » dit Caroline

-« merci » dit Elena en prenant le sac tout en lui faisant la bise

-« non, c'est rien » « Ty et moi avions pensé que c'était un premier réveil sans la crainte que Damon fasse des siennes » « un réveil tranquille sans bruit » dit Caroline en souriant

-« oui » dit Elena. « on avait besoin de se retrouver lui et moi »

-« on dit merci à qui » dit Tyler

-« merci à vous deux » dit Stephan en tendant deux tasses chaudes plein de café à ses invités.

-« d'ailleurs en parlant de Damon : il est où ? » dit Elena

-« en très bonne compagnie » dit Tyler

-« ok » dit Elena

-« Elle va bien » « Bonnie ? » dit Stephan

-« bien vu sa situation » « je pense que dès qu'elle aura résolue ses problèmes notre Bonnie reviendra »

-« elle a parlé de moi » dit Elena

-« tu veux savoir en bien ou en mal ? »

-« oui »

-« en mal » « elle ne se voit pas te pardonner »

-« ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis dans le même panier » dit Caroline prenant une gorgée de son café.

-« elle en veut à tout le monde » « ok » dit Tyler

-« elle ne t'en veux pas à toi » dit Caroline

-« elle a besoin de temps » « je lui ai parlé de toi Care » « elle y réfléchit » « et pour vous deux, là je ne sais pas » « si elle réussit à pardonner à Damon, je pense qu'elle vous pardonnera à vous aussi »

-« j'en doute » dit Elena en prenant un croissant. « Je ne suis plus rien pour elle » « je reste juste son ex meilleure amie qui a couché avec son petit ami »

-« et moi » « je suis le petit-ami qui pardonne tout » dit Stephan

-« malgré sa rancœur elle vous aime » « c'est pour ça qu'elle a autant de mal à tourner la page »

-« raison de plus de ne rien espérer » dit Elena

-« Lena » dit Caroline « Ty à surement raison » « si on lui donne du temps et de l'espace, elle trouvera la force et le courage de nous pardonner » « et puis si ça prends trop de temps prenons les reines du taureau pas les cornes et montrons ce qu'elle perd» « harcelons là de visite d'appel de bisou et de cadeaux » « il est hors de questions que je perds Bonnie »

-« on l'a déjà perdu » dit Elena en se levant pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. « je vais me doucher, je reviens vite »

-« Elena le prend plutôt mal » dit Tyler

-« il y a de quoi ? » « Bonnie lui fait la tête pour une histoire qui date de trois ans » dit Stephan

-« ce n'est pas n'importe quel dispute » « certes, Elle et Damon ne s'aimait pas quand ils ont couchés ensemble mais ils auraient du calmé leur ardeur et penser aux conséquences de leur acte » « c'est tout à fait légitime de sa part de lui en vouloir » dit Tyler

-« je suis d'accord avec toi » « mais il faut avancer. Et Damon ne peut avoir détruit une amitié de 17 longues années »

-« un point pour Stephan » dit Caroline

-« bref, laissons le temps au temps »dit Tyler

-« Stephan ? »

-« oui Care »

-« tu as parlé avec Lena parce que quand je l'ai vu la dernière fois elle n'était pas top de sa forme » « mais là ça à l'air d'aller »

-« on a parlé de sa futur transformation si c'est ça que tu veux parler »

-« et »

-« on a décidé de le faire à une date symbolique » « histoire de boucler la boucle »

-« ah je vois donc c'est demain le grand jour » dit Caroline

-« moi, je n'ai rien compris » dit Tyler

-« ce n'est pas grave » dit Caroline en poussant Tyler puis il fou rire général commença.

Au même moment dans la maison de Bonnie,

Damon était entrain d'ouvrir tous les volets pour faire rentrée les rayons du Soleil pendant que Bonnie faisait visiter Faith. Dix minutes plus tard, elles descendaient pour rejoindre Damon au salon. A la dernière seconde Damon repris la boite sur la table basse. Enfin de compte le lui offrir n'était pas une bonne idée. En tout cas, le moment n'était pas approprier.

Bonnie trouva le comportement suspect de Damon, mais ne dit rien. Elle voulait juste savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Dans cet endroit plein de souvenir douloureux.

-« on fait quoi au juste ici ? » « si c'est pour que je me souvienne ce que l'on était avant. Tu es mal barré »

-« on est ici pour être seul afin de commencer le sevrage de notre fille rien de plus »

(…)

-« alors on commence par quoi ? » dit Bonnie pour casser le silence et leur échange visuel qui la perturba.

-« parler »

-« de quoi ? »

-« Faith » « dis-moi comment elle réagit au contacte d'autre enfant » « je veux savoir qu'elle est son rapport avec le sang »

-« je m'arrangeais pour qu'elle soit avec des personnes qu'elle connaissait : Lucy, et son copain et d'autre personne » « je l'ai toujours expliqué de ne pas mordre les personnes encore moins les enfants » « mais depuis quelques jours sa faim s'accroit et sa patience est plus limité »

-« ok » dit-il perplexe

-« ok quoi ? » dit-elle en fixant Damon

-« ce n'est pas si grave que je l'aurais cru » « Elle boit combien de fois du sang par jour ? »

-« ça dépens » « des fois elle n'en veut pas »

-« combien ? dis-moi un chiffre ? »

-« une à deux fois par jours »

-« c'est peu » « c'est pour ça qu'elle te mord »

-« elle est si petite » « et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'habitue à en boire trop »

-« c'est une vampire »

-« une humaine aussi » « elle est une partie de moi »

-« oui, elle est mais il lui faut sa ration de sang » « c'est en la privant qu'elle commencera à attaquer des innocents »

-« je le sais ça » « mais c'est dure de la voir si affamer si euphorique de boire du sang » « j'aimerai la protéger de ce monde si sombre qu'est le vampirisme »

-« elle en est une Bonnie et moi j'en suis un » « il faut que tu t'y fasses »

-« ce n'est pas pareille quand, c'est la chair de ta cher qui est dans cette situation » « je ne déteste plus les vampires Damon » « je t'ai toujours dit que j'acceptais le vampire qui est en toi » « ne dis pas que je n'accepte pas le coté vampire de notre fille »

-« ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre »

-« ce que je n'accepte pas c'est de la voir souffrir de sa condition » « d'être en marge de la société » « de se faire discrète quand elle aura envie de boire » « j'ai envie de la protéger….de ne pas la voir droguer comme Stephan l'était un moment donné de son existence »

Damon se rapprocha de Bonnie mis ses mains sur ses joues pour qu'elle ne regarde que lui. Il ne supportait pas de la voir si inquiète si apeurée par l'avenir et distante par rapport à lui.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, il déposa un minuscule baiser sur celle de Bonnie puis recula

-« Faith ne passera pas par là si toi et moi l'entourons » « on lui montrera le bonne exemple » « tu n'auras jamais à la voir dans cette état. Je t'en fais la promesse »

-« ne fais pas de promesse si tu ne comptes pas la tenir » dit-elle en reprenant contenance. D'avoir Damon si près d'elle la rendait toute pantoise.

-« je l'a tiendrais parce que moi aussi je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne ainsi » « un vampire ne devrait pas être contrôlé par ses émotions » « et c'est la première leçon que j'inculquerai à notre fille »

-« précise-lui aussi qu'il est bon des fois de laisser ses émotions aller pour vivre en paix et être tout simplement heureux »

-ça c'es toi qui va lui apprendre »

(…)

-« tu me l'as si bien appris »

Bonnie sourit

-« ok »

-« on avancera à son rythme »

-« je te suis »

-« on est au moins d'accord sur une chose c'est un progrès » dit-il en souriant franchement. Bonnie avait cet effet sur lui. En un instant, il pouvait changer d'humeur. L'amour avait de drôle d'effet sur le vampire ténébreux.

Cette journée fut très courte pour Damon, c'était dur de se séparer de Faith et surtout de Bonnie. Il voulait toujours plus mais elle voulait rentrée chez Tyler. Plus distante que jamais, Damon les avait quittés là sur le porche de la villa Lockwood. Déçu de n'avoir reçu ni baiser ni bisou mais seulement un simple merci et à demain, Damon sourit comme même parce que malgré la relation tendue qu'il avait avec Bonnie il avait une famille rien qu'à lui. Une fille magnifique intelligente du haut de ses deux ans et demie. Demain, allait être une journée chargée en émotion pour Elle pour lui et Bonnie parce que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Mais pas seulement pour eux mais aussi pour Elena. Elle va renoncer à sa vie humaine pour pouvoir rester l'éternité avec Stephan. Et pour le reste de la troupe la vie continue Matt songeait aussi à se transformé pour les mêmes raisons qu'Elena. Tyler et Caroline allait enfin profiter de l'un de l'autre ainsi rattraper toutes ses années d'éloignement.

Le lendemain très tôt Damon était venu chercher ses deux femmes chez Tyler pour les emmener dans l'ancienne maison de Bonnie.

Arrivé à destination Damon commença à sortir plusieurs poches de sang de son sac et les mis devant Faith sur la table.

Cette dernière regarda faire son papa sans rien dire puis tourna sa tête vers sa mère. Son regard bleu glacial demandait de l'aide à sa mère parce qu'elle avait soudain peur de la réaction de son corps exposé par autant de poche de sang. Sa main posé sur la main de Bonnie, Faith combattait le vampire qui s'éveillait en elle. ses veines commençaient à apparaitre sur son visage ses yeux naturellement bleu devenait rouge sang. D'une rapidité incroyable elle se jeta sur les poches de sang et planta ses petits crocs pour se délecter de ce liquide rouge vive. L'euphorie la gagna vite, puis une puis trois puis sept poches étaient au sol complètement vident.

Bonnie restait tétanisée entrain de regarder Faith, sa fille pleine de sang sur son visage ses mains et ses vêtements. Son cœur ratait un battement quand, elle finissait la dernière poche. A peine finit la petite métisse aux yeux bleu commençaient à vomir une bonne partie du sang.

Voulant l'aider Bonnie se précipita vers elle mais Damon l'arrêta. Bonnie se débattait en vain. Damon était beaucoup trop fort pour elle.

-« Laisses-moi »

-« Non ! »

-« tu ne vois pas qu'elle a besoin de moi » « elle ne va pas bien »

-« au contraire, elle va bien » « elle n'a jamais été aussi en forme »

-« tu dis n'importe quoi » dit-Bonnie en mettant en feu la jambe de Damon. Elle attendit son manque d'inattention pour se précipité vers Faith

Elle s'accroupit tout près de sa fille pour la toucher sans penser que cette dernière allait l'attaquer. Bonnie se trouva au dessous de Faith qui essayait d'atteindre son cou mais Bonnie la projeta contre le mur. Regrettant par la suite son geste qui était très violant, elle se releva et fit quelques pas.

-« Restes où tu es Bonnie »

-« je lui ai fait mal » « elle a peut-être quelque chose de cassé » dit-elle en pleurant

-« c'est un hybride Bonnie ! » dit-il pour la faire réalisé que Faith était juste étourdit.

-« elle est notre fille avant tout Damon » dit Bonnie en criant.

-« dans ses moments là Bonnie, Faith n'est plus notre mignonne petite fille. Elle est dangereuse » « mais ça bien dans ta tête » dit-il en la serrant tout prêt de lui.

-« tu es sans cœur Damon » dit-elle avec rage

-« regarde là Bonnie » dit-elle en la forçant à regarder Faith qui s'était relever toujours la bouche pleine de sang. « Elle n'est plus là ! » « tant que le sang sera sa seule préoccupation, c'est plus Faith » « elle est juste un bébé hybride »

-« je ne te crois pas »dit-elle en fondant en larmes. Ses jambes de le supportaient plus.

-« tu le sais au fond de toi que notre fille est loin » dit-il en s'accroupissant en même temps que Bonnie tombait. « je vais l'emmener au manoir pour l'enfermer dans le sous-sol »

-« non » dit-elle en bougeant la tête

-« elle n'est plus là »

-« personne n'est au courant de son existence » « Je ne préfère pas »

-« il serait peut-être temps que Stephan Elena et Caroline le sache » dit-il en la lâchant pour maîtriser Faith avec une seringue rempli de verveine »

-« j'ai dit non Damon » dit-elle en prenant sa fille dans les bras de son ex.

-« c'est la meilleure solution, je t'assure » « trois jours de captivités lui fera du bien » « elle apprendra à boire avec modération »

-« non ça ne marchera pas » dit-elle en faisant trois pas en arrière

-« fais-moi confiance » dit-il en avançant vers elle

-« je ne peux pas » dit-elle en continuant à reculer jusqu'au mur

-« pourtant tu le dois » « notre fille doit aller mieux et ce n'est pas en me contredisant qu'elle le sera » dit-il en prenant Faith puis parti.

Pendant ce temps, Caroline et Tyler étaient encore fourrés avec Stephan et Elena au manoir. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir tous les quatre histoires de décompressés. C'était surtout pour Elena qui voulait faire un truc normale avant sa transformation. Et le pire dans tout ça c'était elle qui se faisait désiré bien sure avec Caroline. Elles se faisaient une dernière beauté.

-« Hey vous faites quoi là-haut » dit Tyler en criant. Il commençait à avoir très faim

-« t'inquiète, elles ont presque fini »

-« comment tu le sais ? »

-« Elles enfilent leur chaussure maintenant leur veste et enfin elles prennent leur sac »

-« tu les espionnes ? » dit Tyler les sourcils levés

-« non, je ne dirais pas ça »

-« alors quoi ? »

-« je m'assure qu'elles seront prête bientôt » « regarde, elles sont là » dit-il en insistant Tyler à regarder les filles qui étaient descendus

-« ce n'est pas trop tôt » « on y va dit Tyler en prenant la main de Caroline pour partir vers la sortie. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Damon tenant dans ses bras une petite fille. Tyler remarqua tout de suite que s'était Faith, il poursuivit Damon jusqu'au sous-sol.

-« qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » « où est Bonnie ? » dit Tyler à Damon qui installait Faith sans la cage. « Pourquoi tu l'as mets là »

-« elle est un danger pour sa mère et pour elle-même »

-« c'est de faith dont on parle »

-« je sais ! » dit Damon d'un ton dur. « avant que tu dises quelque chose de stupide, je sais ce que je fais » « elle est ma fille et je contrôle la situation » « maintenant pousses-toi de mon chemin » dit-il en poussant Tyler et c'est là qui vit que Stephan Elena et Caroline les avaient suivis.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis posa à nouveau ses yeux bleu vers eux et allait parler mais Stephan ou plutôt Elena prit la parole :

-« Elle est ta fille ? »

-« oui pourquoi ? » « ça vous étonnes ! » dit-il sarcastiquement

-« Réponds-lui Damon » dit Stephan « cette petite fille est-elle la tienne ? »

-« pourquoi vous voulez tant le savoir ? » « Tout d'un coup ma vie vous intéresse »

-« c'est une simple question » « est-elle ta fille » dit Caroline

-« Blondie s'y mets »

-« tu ne peux pas être sérieux cinq secondes » dit Stephan irrité de l'attitude puéril de son frère

-« oui elle est ma fille content » « ne me demander aucun détail » « je ne suis pas d'humeur » « maintenant poussez-vous » dit-il en poussant Elena qui ne s'était pas écarté. Il commença à monter les escaliers puis redescendit « je vous interdis d'ouvrir la porte si elle vous demande ou si une curiosité mal placé vous traverse l'esprit » « seul moi et Bonnie pourront ouvrir cette porte. Est-ce que j'ai bien été clair, »

(….)

-« bien » dit-il en souriant. A tout à l'heure si vous êtes encore là.

Il parti du manoir pour rejoindre Bonnie chez elle. il avait laissé Elena Caroline et Stephan avec de nombreuse interrogations. Caroline en souleva une :

-« pourquoi, il mêle Bonnie dans cette histoire grotesque de paternité ? »

-« parce que Bonnie est sa mère » dit Tyler

Tous les trois se retournèrent sur Tyler

-« quoi ? » dit Caroline et Elena

-« vous m'avez bien entendu « Faith enfin la petite fille que Damon a ramené et la fille de Bonnie »

-« ce n'est pas possible » dit Elena

-« mais ça l'est » dit Tyler « Damon n'a pas menti, Faith est sa fille » « ne me demander pas comment c'est possible parce que même moi je ne comprends rien » « Elle a ses yeux » « cette raison est pour moi suffisante » « et puis Bonnie me l'a dit »

-« si elle était enceinte de Damon, pourquoi n'être pas revenue plutôt ? » dit Elena puis continua

« c'est vrai ça ! Comment a-t-elle pu priver un enfant et d'un père l'un de l'autre »

-« elle a ses raisons qui sont plutôt louable » dit Tyler

-« arrête de la défendre » « c'est mal d'avoir fait ça » « Pourquoi, je me demande pourquoi avoir caché sa fille à Damon ? » dit Elena

-« tu lui poseras la question toi-même » dit Stephan en entendant le cœur de Bonnie battre lentement. Il pouvait supposer qu'elle dormait. « Demain, parce qu'elle dort »

Le cerveau D'Elena tourna à plein régime depuis cette révélation, tout s'embrouillait. Elle devait prendre du recule :

-« j'ai besoin de prendre l'air » dit Caroline et Elena en même temps

-« je te suis » dit Stephan

-« non » dit Elena. « Essayes d'en savoir plus avec Damon »

-« et pour…. »

-« je….un deux jour de plus où un an ne nous fera pas de mal » dit-elle avant de partir du manoir

-« t'inquiète je lui parlerais » dit Caroline à Stephan

-« merci »

-« A tout à l'heure et bonne chance » dit Caroline partant vitesse rapide pour rattraper Elena.

-« pourquoi, elle est revenu que maintenant »

-« pour elle » dit Tyler en faisant un geste de la tête

-« elle n'arrive pas à se contrôler c'est ça »

(….)

-« ok » « et elle est quoi au juste ! Un hybride ? » dit-il en regardant sa nièce par le trou de la porte de la cage

-« mi vampire mi sorcière et le plus dingue….. »

-« son petit cœur bat » finit par dire Stephan « c'est complètement dingue, Damon est papa et moi tonton » dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

-« nous vivons dans le surnaturel normalement ça ne devrait pas nous choquer »

-« peut-être ! mais là ça dépasse l'entendement. Les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire. On est techniquement mort »

-« tu oublis que Bonnie est une sorcière. Se sont les sorcières qui vous ont créée. Donc je suppose que si Bonnie est une sorcière, elle peut donner un enfant à un vampire » « et puis leur amour est si fort » « même toi tu le sais » « mon amour pour Caroline et ton amour pour Elena n'a rien avoir avec l'amour que Damon porte pour Bonnie » « sorcellerie+ amour or norme, je pense qu'un enfant peut être conçut »

-« tu as peut-être raison » dit-il en regardant de nouveau sa nièce pendant cinq minutes puis il monta les escaliers suivit par Tyler. Ensemble il rejoignit Damon qui veillait sur Bonnie assoupit.

De son côté Elena marchait sur le pont sur lequel sont mort ses parents. Les yeux dans le vague, le cerveau battait à plein régime, elle n'entendit pas Caroline se mettre à côté d'elle.

-« tu penses à quoi ? »

-« à rien »

-« Lena ? »

-« tu sais j'étais sure de vouloir me transformer pour vivre une vie avec Stephan pour l'éternité mais… »

-« mais quoi ? » « que veux-tu demander de plus que d'avoir auprès de toi pour les siècles avenir l'homme que tu aimes de tout ton cœur »

-« un enfant »

-« Elena ! » dit Caroline en la forçant à se retourner

-« quoi ? »

-« Je croyais que cette idée d'être mère t'avais passé parce que tu étais si sure de toi »

-« oui j'avais abandonné l'idée » « mais de savoir Damon père alors qu'il est vampire, me donne de l'espoir » « être mère, mais pas seulement ça. Je porterai l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime »

-« ce n'est pas possible Elena »

-« si »

-« NON » dit Caroline pour que son amie arrête de se mettre cette idée dans la tête. « je ne sais pas comment ça pu se produire mais tous porte à croire que c'est grâce à Bonnie » « ces pouvoirs qui ont pu lui permettre d'avoir cette enfant » « toi tu es une simple humaine »

-« je suis le sosie un dopplehanger une chose magique » « peut-être que ça arrivera si Stephan et moi mettons tout notre cœur » dit Elena en pleurant à chaude larme tout en souriant

-« arrêtes de te faire du mal » dit Caroline en caressant les cheveux d'Elena.

-« essayer n'engage à rien »

-« ça te fera plus de mal que du bien »

-« au moins je me transformerai en sachant que ce n'est pas possible »

-« je t'aurais prévenue » « mais dis toi que tu es la tante de la fille de Damon, elle sera comme ta fille. Tu l'as verras grandir évoluer »

-« ce n'est pas pareille »

-« je le sais crois moi » « moi aussi, je regrette de n'avoir pas eu le temps d'avoir ma propre famille de ne pouvoir pas donner d'enfant à Ty » « mais je me suis faite à l'idée » « et cette petite, je l'a chérirai comme si elle était ma propre fille » « parce que Bonnie est ma sœur et que je ne peux faire autrement que d'aimer sa fille »

(…)

-« oubli cette idée d'être maman » « c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire et ça détruirai Stephan » « parce que lui se trouvera de nouveau inadéquate à tes projets de futur »

-« c'est humain d'y penser »

-« je le sais mais tu n'es pas seul » « j'en suis sure que Stephan envie Damon et tes doutes n'arrangeront rien à la situation »

-« tu as raison mais je n'en démords pas » « on rentre » « Bonnie devrait être réveillé » dit Elena en commença à faire marche arrière.

Caroline derrière pensait que toute cette histoire finira mal. Se secouant la tête, rattrapa Elena et fit le chemin avec elle dans le silence le plus total.

Au manoir, Bonnie émergeait difficilement. Ses papillaires bougeaient puis s'ouvraient après se refermaient. La lumière de l'ampoule l'éblouissait. Damon éteignait la lumière et alluma quelque bougie dispersé dans sa chambre puis s'assis à côté de Bonnie.

-« tu peux ouvrir les yeux en toute sécurité » dit-il en la regardant faire. Il l'aida à se mettre assise.

-« pourquoi ? je suis au manoir et où est ma fille ? »

-« elle est ici avec nous » « elle dort profondément »

-« je veux la voir » dit-elle en se levant

-« non » dit-il en la faisant se rassoir. « Tu dois d'abord te reposer »

-« me reposer » « c'est le cadet de mes soucis »

-« c'est le mien » « je m'inquiète pour toi » « et tu ne serviras à rien à Faith dans cet état » dit-il en la forçant à se recoucher

-« tu dois prendre ton pied pour me maltraiter de la sorte »

Damon sourit.

-« j'avais rêvé d'une meilleure situation pour t'avoir de nouveau couché dans ma chambre mais je fais avec »

(…) il reprit

« il n'y a pas pire vision de te voir pleuré et de voir Faith dans cet état » « j'essaye juste d'être l'homme de la situation »

-« tu veux une médaille de mérite »

-« un simple merci et ton amour me suffira amplement » « mais il est trop tôt pour parler de ça tu ne trouve pas » dit-il en caressant le visage de Bonnie qui essayait de l'éviter. « On va te laisser » dit Damon en partant tout en insistant Tyler et Stephan faire de même.

-« Ty restes s'il te plait »

-« ok » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle

Damon regarda avec une tel rage Tyler prendre dans ses bras Bonnie que la jointure de ses mains deviennent blanche. Stephan le remarqua et poussa Damon vers la sortie.

-« calmes-toi, pour l'instant c'est la personne la plus à même de raisonner Bonnie » « et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il se passait quelque chose entre deux »

-« ils ont passés plus d'une semaine tous seuls dans une autre ville »

-« Je ne pense pas que Tyler ni Bonnie aurait fait ça à Caroline » « et puis si elle a connu d'autre homme pendant ses trois années loin de Mystic Falls ça fait quoi ? » « toi, tu n'as pas arrêter de couché avec une femme par jour »

-« ce n'est pas la même chose » « j'arrive à coucher sans sentiment » « mais pas elle »

-« donnes-lui le bénéfice du doute Damon » dit-il en regardant son frère ne se décollant pas de la porte de sa chambre pour écouter la conversation de Tyler et Bonnie. Mais, il n'entendit rien. Seulement la simple phrase de Tyler :

-« chut, sa va aller »

Et les pleures de Bonnie qui ne semblaient plus s'arrêter.

-« on descend, écouter leur conversation te fait plus de mal que de bien » dit-il en posant sa main dans le dos de Damon.

Ce dernier le regarda puis sans broncher il descendit. Au même moment Caroline et Elena firent leur entré dans le manoir.

-« où est Tyler ? » dit Caroline

-« A l'étage entrain de consoler Bonnie »

-« Ok, et tu as pu en savoir plus » dit Caroline à Stephan

-« Rien de plus que vous ne savez » « c'est inexplicable »

-« il y a forcément une explication à tous ça » dit Elena

-« pourquoi ce si soudain intérêt sur ma fille » dit Damon qui sortait de son mutisme

-« ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse mais le phénomène » dit Elena en regardant Damon

-« Elena »

-« non Stephan, je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je veux savoir si nous aussi on peut avoir le nôtre » « je vais faire quelque petite recherche dans la bibliothèque »

-« je t'aide » dit Caroline « ça fera passer le temps » « d'ailleurs Elena où est ton pc, j'aurais besoin du net »

-« il est dans le salon vient » dit Elena

-« tu l'as laisse faire » dit Damon ahurie par le manque de caractère que Stephan fait preuve envers Elena.

-« je n'essaye pas de la contrôler » « elle a son libre arbitre »

-« Bonnie l'a aussi mais quand j'estime qu'elle va trop loin, je la canalise. Je lui fais montrer par A+B qu'elle a complètement tord. C'est ton rôle de mari de contrôler ta femme Stephan ! Réagit, elle part en vrille ta nana »

-« occupe-toi de Bonnie »

-« alors évite de me donner des conseils sur ma façon de faire avec Bonnie quand toi tu n'arrives pas avec Elena » dit-il avant de partie au sous-sol surveiller Faith

-« tu es aller trop loin » dit Tyler qui descendait les escaliers

-« tu nous espionnes maintenant ? »

-« non, je descendais histoire de prendre quelque truc à manger pour Bonnie et c'est là que je vous ai entendu » « et Damon n'a pas tord » « pose des limites à Elena sans pour autant influencer ses décisions au moins elle sera ce que tu attends d'elle »

-« ça toujours été comme ça entre elle et moi » « je l'a laisse faire je protège ses arrières puis je ramasse les pots cassés »

-« et ça ne vous réussit pas jusqu'à maintenant » « je ne dis pas que je contrôle tout le temps Caroline mais dès fois je lui fais savoir sans délicatesse que je ns suis pas d'accord qu'il faut qu'elle arrête » « ça crée des tentions mais au moins dit toi qu'il n'y a pas de non dit » dit-il en frappant Stephan sur les épaules puis s'engouffra dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elena rentra dans la cuisine et sourit,

-« je vois que nous avons eu la même idée » « je meurs de faim ces recherches me creuse »

-« et ça avance bien »

-« rien, mise à part des légendes assez bizarre » « ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, il n'y a aucun cas répertorié » « et si on croit en cette légende, elle ne concernerait uniquement que les sorcières » « ce serait en quelque sorte un châtiment pour avoir oser éprouvé un amour inconditionnel pour un vampire » « ça explique aussi que cette hybride est dangereux et qu'il est souhaitable de brider son côté vampirique »

-« pourquoi ? »

-« si un jour l'hybride venait à perdre la vie, il ressusciterait et aurait la totale capacité de vampire mais aussi de sorcier. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il serait invincible aucune arme aucune magie n'a encore été trouver pour tué un tel monstre »

-« c'est assez tordue » « et ça te ne démotive pas de rien trouver »

-« je crois qu'au fond de moi, je sais la réponse Tyler » « rien ne pourra me donner ce que je veux » « et de faire cette recherche me permet de faire en quelque sorte mon deuil aussi de comprendre comment ça à pu arriver »

-« et si cette légende comme vous l'appelez est vrai » dit Caroline en rentrant dans la cuisine.

-« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire » dit Elena en se retournant

-« sur le net, il y a un forum qui relate des grossesses pas très normal (vampire/sorcière) » « et la plus part de ses sorcières ont arrêtés leur grossesse parce que la plus part du temps quand l'hybride nait il devient incontrôlable » « tu sais genre Stephan en ripper »

-« Faith n'est pas comme ça »

-« elle est maintenant » dit Damon qui avait écouté la conversation depuis en bas. « et je vous interdit de le dire à Bonnie » « elle est déjà assez à fleur de peau comme ça »

-« Personne ne t'a demandé de me surprotéger Damon » dit Bonnie en bas des escaliers.

Damon allait rejoindre Bonnie,

-« pourquoi tu n'es pas couché »

-« Tyler prenait beaucoup trop de temps et j'ai faim. Et heureusement qu'il a prit tout son temps, je n'aurais jamais su ce qui se tramait derrière mon dos »

-« rajouter des inquiétudes dans ton état aurait aggravé la situation » « regardes-toi tu trembles de peur » dit-il en lui prenant les mains « ressaisit toi »

-« tais-toi » « je l'ai senti bouger dans mon ventre vu grandir » « j'ai veillé jour et nuit pendant qu'elle était malade » « j'ai le droit d'être sur les nerfs » « elle est ma fille »

-« on sait tous ça » dit Elena

-« je ne t'ai rien demandé Elena » « c'est entre Damon et moi ! »

-« je….. »

-« c'est trop te demander de te taire » dit Bonnie

-« Bonnie calme toi ! »

-« Ferme ta gueule Tyler »

Damon se mit derrière Bonnie pour la maîtriser : « Arrête ! Tu vas arrêter de réagir comme une gamine » « Viens on va prendre l'air »

-« lâches moi » dit-elle en se débattant

-« tu veux vraiment la jouer ici » dit-il la soulevant afin de porté comme un sac à patate

-« pose-moi par terre »

-« on revient » « les gars, je compte sur vous pour Faith »

-« pas de soucis » dit Stephan

-« merci » dit-il en partant vitesse vampire

-« ouawou » « je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cette état » dit Caroline

-« on fait quoi» dit Elena

-« Tyler et moi on descend Faith se réveille » « vous préparez quelque chose pour quel mange et apportez nous ça en bas avec une poche de sang »

-« ok » dit Caroline

-« et venez- nous quant-ils reviennent » dit-Tyler

Caroline voyait l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Tyler. Caroline se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer et lui susurra dans les oreilles « ça va allez » « Damon est là »

-« on y va » dit- Tyler

-« je te suis » dit Stephan

-« attendez on ne sait pas ce qu'elle aime »

-« même chose que Bonnie, elle n'est pas difficile » dit Tyler avant de disparaître dans le sous-sol.

-« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? » dit Bonnie

-« tu m'as toujours dit que c'était un endroit qui te permettait de réfléchir » « et là tu en as besoin »

-« tu sais ce que j'ai besoin » dit-elle énervée « j'ai besoin d'être auprès de Faith rien de plus » « et toi tu m'emmènes ici »

-« je te repète encore que tu ne lui seras d'aucune aide dans cette état » « elle a besoin de quelque de solide et visiblement tu n'es pas cette personne »

-« dit plutôt que je ne sers à rien »

-« ne me dit pas ce que je n'ai pas dit »

-« arrête de jouer les gentils ça ne te ressemble pas »

-« tu es cruelle » « je me casse en deux pour t'aider et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche » dit-il énerver par Bonnie. Il ne la supportait plus

-« tires-toi » « de toute manière je n'ai pas besoin de toi »

(…..)

-« oh » « je t'ai vexer »

-« tu ne vaux pas la peine que l'on te parle quand tu es dans cette état »

-« bien »

Une heure plus tard,

Bonnie ne parlait plus, elle s'était assise au bord du lac. Elle pleurait en silence tout en frissonnant.

-« tiens, mets ma veste » dit-il en lui tendant

-« non merci »

-« prend là tu tomberas malade » dit-il en la posant sur les épaules de Bonnie puis il s'assit à ses côtés.

Bonnie tourna sa tête puis regarda en face d'elle et commença à parler

-« tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un c'était qui ? »

-« à Stephan et Tyler » « Faith s'est réveillé très agitée » « elle n'a pas voulu manger dans un premier temps mais Tyler à réussit à lui faire avaler quelque chose »

-« ils lui ont fait boire du sang ? »

-« oui, une poche et c'est là que ça dégénéré » « elle a sauter sur Elena qui était dans la pièce mais heureusement que Stephan à réussit à la maîtrise » « elle est un peu amoché mais ça va »

-« ça va ? » « Comment peux-tu dire ça » « elle est ta fille »

-« Stephan a fait de son mieux et elle n'est pas morte » « donc tout va bien »

-« ouais tout va bien » dit-elle en se levant

-« où tu vas ? »

-« Je rentre »

-« toute seule »

-« oui »

-« tu n'iras nulle part avant que nous parlions »

-« parler de quoi ? »

-« de nous parce que visiblement ça t'empêche de maîtriser la situation » « alors parlons, mettons les choses à plat »

-« ça ne sert à rien » « tu relativises ta tromperie parce que tu n'as rien ressenti pour Elena » « je te site : ce n'est que du sexe, rien de plus »

-« et c'est vrai » et « ça l'ai encore, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle »

-« ça me fait ni chaud ni froid » « nous deux c'est mort »

-« il y a toujours quelque chose entre nous » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle dangereusement. Il l'a colla « tu le sens ce truc, cette alchimie entre nous » « on s'aime et c'est inévitable » « je t'ai tellement attendue, je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser tomber »

-« il faudra pourtant t'y faire dit Bonnie en se détachant de lui mais Damon la rattrapa et la poussa contre un mur pour la bloquer entre ses bras

-« ne nie pas ce qui est pourtant évident »

-« je te hais Damon » « tu ne sais pas comment je peux te haïr » dit-elle tout en pleurant et criant de rage. « je te hais de m'avoir fait tombé amoureuse de toi dit-elle en le frappant « je te hais parce que tu me fais tellement souffrir et malgré ça je t'aime encore » « je te hais encore plus d'avoir fait de ma fille de notre fille un hybride sans aucune limite » « tu ne vois pas que notre couple est vouée à l'échec » « on nous a punis » « Arrêtons cette mascarade »

-« ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais cesser de t'aimer Bonnie » « on m'a donné une seconde chance d'être heureux » dit-il en regardant Bonnie droit dans les yeux « je l'ai saisie de toute mes forces et en plus j'ai une famille » « comment voudrais-tu que je ferme les yeux sur tous ça »

-« ce n'est pas si simple » dit Bonnie les yeux remplis de larmes. Les propos de Damon l'avaient touchés au plus profonds de son cœur mais elle ne devait pas fléchir. Damon était sa pire faiblesse.

-« c'est simple Bonnie » « l'amour n'a jamais été facile » « et notre histoire l'est encore moins et c'est ce qui le rend plus beau et plus fort » « tu mets destiné Bonnie Bennett et moi je suis destiné à toi » « personne n'arrivera à te combler » « prend ton courage à de main » « autorise toi à me faire confiance Bonnie » « ce n'est pas seulement nous qui va en souffrir mais aussi notre fille » « tu veux son bonheur ? » « tu veux qu'elle aille mieux ? »

-« oui »

-« alors autorise nous a recommencer » dit-il en lui caressant le visage de Bonnie

-« je… »

-« autorise-toi à m'aimer »

-« je t'aime déjà »

-« alors ouvre moi ton cœur, je te promets d'en prendre soin »

-« avec toi je ne suis sure de rien »

-« j'ai une idée à t'exposer »

(…)

-« vivons le moment présent, on ne planifie rien » « on verra ou sa va nous emmener »

-« on peut aller voir ailleurs »

-« au que non » « c'est exclusive » « je ne te partage pas Bennett » dit-il en resserrant son étreinte avec Bonnie »

-« je ne sais pas »

-« ça ne t'engage à rien »

-« avec toi c'est soit tout blanc ou tout noir » « si je fais ça, c'est pour toujours et je ne sais pas si je dois accepter »

-« peut-être que ça » dit-il en embrassant Bonnie à pleine bouche « te feras prendre une décision »

Bonnie lui retourna le baiser tout en gémissant. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle mit fin au baiser

-« un essai pas plus » « si je n'arrive plus à te faire confiance promets-moi de ne plus insister » « et on se dira tout même si sa fait mal à l'autre on le dira »

-« ok » dit-il en la regardant avec beaucoup de désir puis repris le baiser où il en était. Damon porta Bonnie pour plus approfondir le baiser. Et cette en cette instant que la température monta. Leur vêtement jonchait le sol rapidement. Ils rentra à deux dans le lac et firent l'amour dans l'eau avec beaucoup de passion puis recommencèrent au sec. Deux heures plus tard, Damon fut réveillé par son téléphone :

-« allo »

-« Damon, Faith demande à voir Bonnie » « elle est en pleure »

-« on arrive tout de suite »dit-il en raccrochant

-« qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Faith »

-« Elle va bien » dit Bonnie en se relevant précipitamment. Elle avait réussit à l'oublier. Elle se trouvait honteuse. Comment une mère pouvait oublier sa propre fille.

-« elle te demande » « habillons- nous et on y va » dit-il en donnant les vêtements à Bonnie

-« merci »

Quelque minute plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux habillés.

-« tu es prêtes »

-« oui, on y allez »

-« attends »

-« Quoi j'ai quelque chose sur le visage » dit Bonnie en regardant Damon

-« non » « juste ça » dit-il en lui donnant un autre baiser que Bonnie interrompu.

-« Faith a besoin de moi de nous » « quand tout ceci sera terminé on pourra essayer de recommencer »

-« ok » « mais donnes moi l'autorisation de te voler quelques baiser et petit moment » « j'en ai vraiment besoin Bonnie » « tu m'aides à affronter tout ça »

-« je suis d'accord mais on y va »

-« mets-toi sur mon dos »

-« pourquoi ? »

-« on ira plus vite » dit-il en s'agenouillant

(…)

-« déstresse, je ne vais pas en profiter pour balader mes mains sur ton jolie petit corps Beauté » dit-il en souriant

-« tu sais que tu es vraiment bête » dit-elle en montant sur lui

-« ça c'est l'effet Bennett » dit-il avant de se lever

Bonnie sourit en faisant non de la tête

-« c'est bon de te voir sourire » dit-il en la regardant puis se mit à courir à vitesse vampire.

De retour au manoir, Bonnie se précipita au sous-sol,

-« Faith » dit Bonnie en ouvrant la porte de la cage puis se jeta pour enlacer sa fille.

-« maman » dit Faith

-« je suis là ma chérie » « je ne te laisserai plus toute seule » « chutttttttttttttttt » « sa va aller maman est là » dit-elle en cajolant sa fille.

« c'est fini ton père et moi allons t'aider à surmonter ça »

-« maman » dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle

-« Allez viens dans mes bras, je vais te bercer »

Faith se laissant prendre par sa mère, et se calma. L'odeur de Bonnie, les battements de son cœur réussit à la faire en dormir.

Durant toute une heure Bonnie resta avec Faith dans cette position. Elle l'a déposa sur le sol. Puis lui donna un ultime baiser avant de refermer la porte mais Caroline vient avec des couvertures et un coussin.

-« tiens c'est pour Faith »

-« merci » dit-elle avant de les prendre et puis installer sa fille confortablement

-« j'y vais » dit Caroline

-« attends »

(…)

-« je te demande pardon, j'ai été injuste avec toi depuis que je suis revenue » « je… »

-« si c'est parce que Tyler te la demander ce n'est pas la peine »

-« non, je me sens réellement coupable » « tu es ma meilleure amie mais avant tout ma sœur » « j'aimerai que ça redevienne comme avant mais ce n'est pas possible »

-« je le sais mais tu n'es pas obliger de t'éloigner de nous »

-« tu as raison » « je vois ce que vous faites pour ma fille et pour moi » « je crois que vous avez le droit que je vous accorde un pardon » « mais ça sera à mon rythme quand j'estimerai pouvoir vous faire confiance je pourrais redevenir en quelque sorte votre Bonnie »

-« on ira à ton rythme » dit Caroline en prenant Bonnie dans ses bras.

-« tu m'as manquée » dit-elle en même temps

Elles rigolèrent de joie et de larmes

-« on monte » dit Caroline

-« je te suis »

Arrivée en rez de chaussée Caroline abandonnait Bonnie pour rejoindre Tyler. Cette dernière, allait prendre de l'air sur le perron du manoir.

Une minute plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Elena qui lui apportait un chocolat chaude,

-« tiens » « je sais que tu en raffole » dit Elena

-« merci » dit-elle en le prenant « mais fallait pas te déranger »

-« tu sais que tu me déranges jamais » dit Elena en souriant tout en s'installant à côté de Bonnie

(….)

Bonnie regardait les passants et Elena en fit de même tout en continuant à parler.

-« Faith est très belle » « elle a hérité de toi »

-« merci »

-« Caroline viens de me parler de votre conversation » « j'aimerai savoir si tu m'inclus dedans »

(…)

-« Réponds-moi Bonnie » « trois années sans ma meilleure amie c'était dure » « je vais bientôt me transformer et je ne voudrais pas passer l'éternité en sachant que j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie » « trois ans c'était affreux alors toute une éternité sans pouvoir te parler » « je ne crois pas le pouvoir le supporter »

-« ne t'inquiètes pas ! Tu en fais parti » « si je peux pardonner à Damon Caroline et même à Stephan, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas pour toi »

-« ce n'est pas la réponse que j'aurais aimé entendre »

-« tu veux que je te dise que tu m'as manqué que je ne peux pas rester fâcher avec toi » « mais ça serait un mensonge » « tu sais que c'est toi qui m'as fait le plus mal enfin de compte » « je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part, tu savais que j'aimais profondément Damon »

(…)

« la seule chose positif qui ressort dans tout ça c'est que vous avez réalisé que vous vous aimer pas vraiment » « Je peux te dire merci » « je n'aurai plus se doute qui plane sur ma tête » « je peux faire un effort Elena essayer de te redonner un minimum de confiance » « mais ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant » « plus jamais tu n'auras cette place si spéciale dans mon cœur Elena. La même place que Caroline et toi aviez dans mon cœur avant que vos tromperies et mensonges la bousille »

« on peut être amie » « mais meilleure amie ou des sœur ça non »

-« tu le seras toujours pour moi » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes « juste le fait que tu essayes de me pardonner » « que tu me redonnes la chance de faire tout pour récupéré ta confiance c'est déjà beaucoup » « jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible ». « Tu peux être certaine que je serai digne de la confiance que tu daigneras m'accorder » dit-elle en se levant non sans prendre dans se bras Bonnie.

Elle ne bougea pas, elle laissa juste Elena l'étreindre même si pour elle s'était insupportable.

-« je te laisse, Damon arrive »

Bonnie tourna la tête et vit Damon s'asseoir,

-« elle est réveillée ? »

-« non » « je voulais savoir comment tu te sens ? »

-« Beaucoup mieux » « dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur m'a fait du bien »

(….)

-« je me suis excusée auprès de Caroline maintenant je crois que je dois t'en présenter une »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« j'ai été invivable méchante »

-« je te le fais pas dire » « mais tu avais gros sur le cœur » « ton retour, les problèmes de Faith, tous tes démons sont réapparu je comprends » « mais le positive est que l'on va affronter ça ensemble » dit-il en unissant sa main avec celle de Bonnie

-« Ensemble » dit Bonnie en souriant faiblement

-« tu devrais en présenter aussi à Tyler » « il semble mal prendre ce que tu lui as balancé »

-« je sais mais il doit être très occuper avec Caroline »

-« je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouté ta conversation avec Elena »

(….)

-« je ne remets pas en cause le faite que tu détestes Elena à présent parce que ça peut se comprendre mais la manière que tu lui as dit c'était…. »

-« brutale ? » « tu voulais que je lui dise comment » « tu veux que je lui parole comme je parle à Faith »

-« non ! »

-« comment ? »

-« avec plus de tact »

(….)

-« c'est moi que tu devrais blamer le plus »

Elle ne dit rien mais le regarda

-« c'est moi l'homme, j'aurais pu stopper ça »

-« vous êtes tous les deux fautifs » « mais Elena, elle qui a toujours nier avoir des sentiments pour toi du jour au lendemain sous prétexte que tu vois une autre fille à l'occurrence moi » « elle trouve le moyen de voir ce que tout le monde voyait » « Elle a essaye de te faire me quitter » « je ne pense pas qu'une meilleure amie ferait ce genre de chose »

« alors peut-être que j'ai manqué de tact sur ce coup mais je ne regrette pas ce que je lui ai dit »

-« je te crois » dit-il en caressant de son pousse la main de Bonnie

-« excusez-nous de vous déranger mais il se fait tard » dit Caroline

-« vous partez déjà ? » dit Bonnie en se levant

-« oui Bon-Bon » dit Caroline avec un sourire « mais on se voit demain »

-« ok » dit-elle en enlaçant une dernière fois Caroline

-« Damon » dit Tyler

-« Tyler » « Et encore merci pour tous ce que tu as fait »

-« ce n'est rien » dit-il en souriant puis il regarda Bonnie

-« Ty… »

-« ce n'est pas la peine » « allez viens » dit-il en la tirant pour la prendre dans ses bras « tu es ma sœur ne l'oublie pas »

-« je sais »

-« on y va ! » « à demain les tourtereaux dit Caroline en rigolant en montant dans la voiture de Tyler

-« Elle n'a pas changé »

-« toi aussi » « même si tu crois le contraire » dit-il en la tirant à l'intérieur du manoir. « je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai faim »

-« va boire ta poche de sang »

-« non » « c'est autre chose » dit-il en l'entrainant dans la cuisine « tu sais que j'ai des qualités culinaires »

-« j'ai déjà eu un bref aperçut pourquoi ? »

-« dis-moi ce que tu veux que je cuisine »

Bonnie le regarda ahuri puis sourit « une salade italienne avec un pizza »

-« c'est comme si c'était fait »

-« prends-ton temps » « je vais faire un tour en bas, pour voir Faith va bien »

-« Elle dort profondément j'en profite depuis une heure pour lui faire vivre de très beau rêve »

-« et pour ne pas paraître indiscrète tu lui fais rêver de quoi »

-« au rien de bien intéressant, elle est dans un champ entrain de courir avec toi et moi » « elle rit et est heureuse »

-« merci pour tous ce que tu fais pour elle »

-« c'est un peu normale, elle est ma fille »

-« vous faites quoi ? » dit-Stephan en apparaissant avec Elena dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-« Damon cuisine pour moi »

-« et quoi donc » dit Stephan

-« madame a des idées de luxe : Salade à l'italienne et pizza » dit-il en faisant la pâte de pizza

-« tu veux de l'aide » dit Stephan

-« Comme tu veux » dit Damon

-« Elena va te promener avec Bonnie pendant que moi et Damon on prépare le dîner »

-« je suis partante » dit Elena

-« je ne suis pas en bonne compagnie en ce moment »

-« pas grave » « on y va »

-« mais Faith ? »

« Damon s'en chargera ! Aller viens » « on prend ma voiture » dit-elle en entrainant Bonnie dehors.

-« je sens que ça va mal se passer ? » dit Damon en sortant les tomates du frigidaire

-« pourquoi »

-« Elena est la dernière personne que Bonnie veut parler »

-« Elena est très persévérante quant-elle veut quelque chose »

-« j'en ai fait l'amer expérience »

-« tu lui en veux encore »

(….)


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à Jenifael09 pour tous les commentaires depuis le début de mon Os. Ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que j'écris plait autre qu'à moi même. Je vous souhaite Bonne lecture.**

**Ce couple est un bel exemple : d'un amour pur simple et sincère car leur cœur ne cri qu'un seul nom. Il ne veut que l'être aimé malgré les souffrances endurées.**

-« Réponds-moi » « tu lui en veux toujours ? »

-« ouais » « mais cette phrase n'est pas assez forte pour décrire tout mon ressentie envers ta blanche colombe » dit-il en coupant fortement les tomates.

-« j'ai l'impression que tu la rend seule responsable de ta séparation avec Bonnie » « alors que tu es autant coupable qu'elle. Quant on fait l'amour on est deux. Elle ne t'a pas forcer Damon. Tu es un vampire tu aurais pu la neutraliser facilement. Le problème est que tu ne veux pas admettre que tu en avais autant envie qu'elle. Et peut-être même plus… » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

Damon rit car Stephan n'avait pas tord. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas assez résisté. Mais personne ne lui fera en démordre qu'Elena était celle qui avait le plus fauté car c'est elle qui est à l'origine de leur baiser et de leur stupide coucherie Enfin bref Elena est la personne qui devait être crucifié. Elle ne méritait pas le pardon de Bonnie même s'il savait que tout comme Elena, Bonnie ne pouvait vivre indéfiniment fâché avec son amie de longue date.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rien ça n'en vaut pas la peine » « Elle ne vaut pas la peine que l'on se dispute alors qu'elle n'est plus entre nous » dit-il en déposant le couteau sur la table pour regarder son petit frère.

(….)

-« tu te rends compte même après avoir arrêter ce stupide triangle amoureux qui était soit dit en passant assez sordide, elle arrive à nous éloigner loin de l'autre » « Nous avons jamais été très proche je te l'accorde mais, il serait peut-être temps de l'être » « je suis père maintenant » dit-il en trouvant que sa sonnait bizarre sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il n'a jamais été famille mais Faith et Bonnie avait réussit à changer sa perception des choses « je ne veux pas que Faith crois que c'est normale cette relation fraternelle. Elle a besoin d'un bon model » « On peut parler de tous ce que tu veux, aller faire ces stupide sortie entre frère, jouer au baseball mais évitons de parler d'Elle » dit-il en accentuant sur le « Elle » « Comme toutes les PETROVA, elle nous empoisonne »

(….)

-« mais visiblement tu ne t'en rends pas compte » dit-il en mettant les tomates coupés dans la casserole que Stephan avait sortie avec une bouteille de l'huile d'olive.

-« je ne l'a perçoit pas comme ça » dit-il pour défendre sa femme. « Elle est tout sauf une Katherine Bis » « et peut-être que tu dis tous ça parce que tu es toujours le second choix »

Damon esquissa un sourit mais ne dit rien

-« Elle ne se mettrait pas entre nous si toi et Bonnie vous parlez franchement avec elle » « que vous crevez l'abcès définitivement »

-« Pour ma part c'est déjà fait, elle connait le fond de ma pensée » « et pour ma petite sorcière tu lui demanderas toi-même » « elle ne tardera pas à rentrer »

-« je ne crois pas que l'abcès est rompu sinon tu ne lui en voudrait pas autant »

Damon regarda Stephan. Peut-être que finalement Stephan avait raison.

-« Pourquoi, on est devant le Grill ? » dit Bonnie

-« Je me suis dit qu'un endroit comme le Grill paraissait un endroit assez neutre » « et puis, ici on peut boire une boisson fraiche.

-« Je n'ai pas envie Elena » dit Bonnie en sortant de la voiture, elle aussi.

-« Pourquoi ? » « ma présence te gène ? »

-« tu veux que je sois franche avec toi »

(….)

-« oui » « tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer du temps » « tu me forces à tout te pardonner maintenant alors que ce n'est pas possible » « je te vois encore comme la maîtresse de Damon » « la traitresse de meilleure amie » « mon ennemie » « celle qui a briser mon bonheur, alors excuse moi de ne pas être si réceptive à tout tes efforts mais pour moi c'est beaucoup trop tôt »

-« Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi Bonnie ? » « Tu as bien pardonné à lui. Pourquoi moi j'ai un traitement différent ? Normalement je dois être plus importante que Damon, je suis TA MEILLEURE AMIE ET SA DEPUIS QUE NOUS SOMMES BEBE » « Un mec tu peux en avoir plein mais pas une amie, une amie c'est sacré » dit-elle avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Mais Bonnie ne fit que sourire, elle n'arrivait pas à être émue par Elena,

-« Ne crois pas que j'ai aussi vite pardonné Damon » « il est à l'essai même si je sais que c'est inévitable que je retournerai avec lui » « je l'aime de toute mes forces, il fait partie de moi-même si j'ai longtemps niée l'évidence maintenant en étant près de lui je ne peux faire autrement » « Mais la raison ne se trouve pas là»

(…)

-« Toi qui dit qu'une meilleure amie est sacré est plus importante : tu n'as pas eu aucun remord à essayer à faire rompre Damon avec moi parce que ton bonheur comptait le plus que le mien » « tu as rusé Elena, tu as utiliser les faiblesses de Damon, tu l'as pousser à coucher avec toi » « une meilleure amie ne ferait pas ça » « Damon je sais comment il est ! il est capable de plein de chose » « il couche souvent sans avoir une attirance physique c'est juste pour le fun, oublier ce qui ne va pas dans sa vie mais toi ? » « toi, la Elena que je connais ne coucherai pas sans sentiment profond pour quelqu'un » « tu ne fais jamais rien sans avoir murement réfléchis » « alors expliques moi quelque chose Elena » « Moi qui comptait tellement pour toi comment as-tu pu m'éloigner si rapidement de l'équation » « Comment peux-tu nier que tu as effectivement ressentie quelque chose pour Damon en lui faisant l'amour » « que Damon t'attire plus ce que ne veux l'avouer » « que tu es une simple fille égoïste qui ne pense qu'à son propre bonheur » « je ne suis rien pour toi Elena, tu t'ai juste habituer à que je sois là a te protéger » « parce que visiblement tu n'as eu aucun problème à me mentir à me tromper ouvertement en prétextant que c'était qu'une simple erreur »

-« c'est bien une erreur » « je n'aime que Stephan » « je….je croyais que c'était clair » « tu as toi-même dis….. »

« je sais ce que j'ai dit mais » « je ne peux pas arrêter ce que mon cœur me dicte » « il me dicte « elle me mens »

-« je te jure Bonnie »

-« arrête de me mentir de te mentir Elena » « je ne suis pas aveugle et surtout pas conne »

-« Je ne mens pas » « ça toujours été Stephan » « j'ai eu un passage à vide » « j'ai toujours cru qu'il serait tous les deux avec moi pendant toute mon existence » « et voir ouvertement Damon tourné la page se désintéresser de moi était une douche froide » « une jalousie, de la peine, un sentiment confus s'étaient emparés de moi » « je savais que Damon avait de l'importance pour moi mais pas au point que je le désir que je ressente des sentiments pour Damon » « et toi tu étais la personne qui se mettait entre lui et moi » « tu étais mon obstacle, la personne de trop dans mon schéma » « je t'ai jalousé parce que Damon n'avait jamais eu ses yeux là pour moi, toutes ses attentions » « je commençais à te haïr et je me sentais vraiment mal parce que cette passion subite me dévorait et il fallait que je l'a consume » « il fallait que je sache qui j'aimais le plus » « c'était le plus important à ce moment là » « je t'accorde que j'ai eu Damon à l'usure j'ai ruser, j'ai utiliser ce que Damon ressentait pour moi sans penser ce ça impliquait pour toi pour nous… » « A chaque fois Bonnie » « je dis bien à chaque fois que j'ai franchis la limite, un mal être s'était emparé de moi » « je me sentais mal….c'est à ce moment là que je réalisais que je te faisais du tord, à toi ma meilleure amie, la seule qui ne m'a jamais tourné le dos »

(….)

« je réalise que j'ai été horrible que tu as raison sur beaucoup de points » « ce que j'ai fais ne me ressemble pas, je suis égoïste très égoïste. Tout à toujours tourné autour de moi et je crois bien non je sais que me suis habituée à cette situation » « mais qui n'ai pas égoïste ! » « Mais sache que même si au fond de moi j'ai ce petit truc spécial pour Damon, il ne sera jamais ce que Stephan est pour moi » « Stephan et sa sera toujours Stephan » « Damon m'attire….ça c'est indéniable, il est beau charismatique mais mon cœur et tout mon corps ma vie mon humanité mon âme est lié inextricablement à Stephan Salvatore » « et toi tu es lié à Damon »

-« Qui me dis que ça ne va pas changer, les sentiments évoluent tous le temps » « et tous ce que tu me dis ne me permets aucunement d'amoindrir la rancœur que j'ai pour toi »

-« au moins tu sais moins point de vue » « je suis tellement désolée Bonnie » dit-elle en se rapprochant de Bonnie mais celle-ci recula

-« je crois que je ne vais jamais comprendre ce qui t'ai passé par la tête Elena » « je me demande si c'est possible de pardonner sans comprendre »

-« je ne sais pas » « mais essayes de me comprendre » « tu sais quel effet Damon fait aux femmes » « et que j'avais besoin de savoir qui j'aimais réellement » « c'était primordiale que je sache quel Salvatore j'aimais le plus »

-« oui » « tu as raison Elena mais la manière dont tu t'es prise pour t'en apercevoir n'était pas adapté » « tu as fait souffrir ta meilleure amie deux frères » « tu as détruis une amitié et creuser le fossé déjà énorme entre Damon et Stephan »

-« tu crois que je ne le sais pas » « je vis avec ça depuis trois ans » « Damon a chaque fois me rappelait cette chose horrible que je vous ai fait » « maintenant c'est toi qui me rappel » « je crois que j'ai assez souffert » « j'estime que j'ai droit à votre pardon à tous les deux…. »

-« si tu souhaites réellement que l'on te pardonne, donnes nous de l'espèce et du temps » « ce n'est pas efforçant les choses que toi et moi nous seront de nouveau ami »

-« rien qu'amie ? » dit Elena se sentant trembler.

-« pour l'instant c'est tous ce que je suis disposé à essayer à te donner »

-« c'est fou, tout à l'heure je croyais avoir avancé maintenant je m'aperçois que rien n'est clair » c'est en faite pire »

(….) Elles se regardèrent, Elena ne cessaient de pleurer voyant que ce qu'elle avait de plus chère c'est-à-dire son amitié avec Bonnie était entrain de lui filer entre les doigts. Et ça faisait plus mal que le faite de perdre un des Salvatore.

Bonnie voyait Elena s'effondrée par terre, un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir. Et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer, voir Elena comme ça à cause d'elle » « lui faisait quelque chose, ça démontrait que son refus l'affectait réellement »

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation Bonnie s'avançait vers Elena et s'accroupit et la serra dans ses bras

-« même si on n'est plus ce que n'a été on sera toujours là l'une pour l'autre » « ça c'est sure, on est trop têtue pour lâché une de nous trois » dit-elle sans vraiment le penser.

Elena sourit et pris Bonnie dans ses bras mais Bonnie commençait à s'écarter

-« on peut rester dans cette position quelque minute » « ça fait du bien de te sentir si près de moi » « tu as toujours été la personne qui arrivait à me réconfortée »

-« après Stephan….. » se mit-elle à dire

-« non, toi tu es la meilleure en ce domaine »

(….)

-« Bonnie ? » dit-elle pour faire revenir Bonnie sur terre.

-« il se fait tard…..on devrait réellement rentrée » dit-elle en se levant puis elle fit quelque pas en arrière.

-« je me disais…. »

-« Je sais ce que tu as en tête et c'est non »

-« tu ne sais pas ce que j'allais dire »

-« si et je ne suis pas stupide » « je me souviens de nos traditions » « dans trois semaines normalement on devrait partir faire un mois complet à Paris histoire de voir les nouvelles tendances selon Caroline et draguer aussi » « mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'y aller » « on n'est plus ses trois jeunes filles insouciantes » « j'ai une fille et Damon et moi c'est compliqué, toi tu es mariée, et Caroline vient tout juste de retrouver Tyler » « Le temps on n'en manquera pas je le sais mais sachons l'utiliser à bon escient.

-« ok mais promets-moi qu'on pourra se faire une sortie rien que toi et moi après que Faith aura après contrôlé sa soif »

(….)

-« réfléchis-y au moins »

-« je ne voudrai pas te vexer, mais j'aimerai que Caroline soit là » « ça sera moins bizarre, avec elle je me sens en confiance » « je ne sais pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle aussi m'a menti »

Elena baissa les yeux puis réfléchit puis dit :

-« ça te paraîtrai stupide si je te disais que j'ai toujours été jalouse de Caroline ? »

-« qu'est-ce que tu racontes » dit-elle agacée

-« Tu as toujours été proche de Caroline et moi j'étais jalouse de la place qu'elle occupait auprès de toi » « Tu es ma seule est vrai meilleure amie » « Caroline l'est met pas au même titre que toi »

-« pour ma part, je n'ai jamais fait de différence » « même si dès fois c'est vrai que je préférais parler à Caroline qu'à toi ou vis et versa selon le sujet de la conversation » « vous êtes complémentaire pour moi » « mais il est vrai qu'avant mon départ même bien avant, Caroline a plus jouée son rôle de meilleure amie » « elle était là et toi non » « tu étais seulement concentrée sur Klaus, Stephan et à recaler Damon que je suis passée à la trappe et Caroline aussi »

« tu ne crois pas légitime que je veuille qu'elle soit là avec nous »

-« non, c'est logique »« je n'étais pas à la hauteur et je ne le suis pas encore »

-« Pour Caroline tu l'es »

-« Oh non » « Je crois plutôt qu'elle pense comme toi » « Qu'elle s'est raccrochée à moi parce que toi tu n'étais pas là »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » ne comprenant décidément Elena

-« Je dis juste ce qui est ! je ne suis pas à la hauteur d'être une amie et d'être une épouse »

Bonnie soupire, elle en avait déjà marre. Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiété et ni la consolée. Encore une fois Elena était au centre de toutes les attentions. Ils ne faillaient que s'occuper d'elle et ses problèmes à elle et les autres passaient à la trappe. Elle avait déjà fait le pas, elle ne pouvait plus reculer puis elle disait :

-« arrête ça tu veux » « arrête de croire que tu es en dessous de tout » « certes tu as été une piètre amie et dans tous les sens du terme avant mon départ mais avant que tous ce surnaturel que les Salvatore arrivent tu étais une amie, la meilleure amie de Caroline et la mienne » « et pour la partie de la mauvaise épouse, je crois que Stephan n'a jamais été autant heureux qu'avec toi » « tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre pour une fois »

Elena leva la tête vers Bonnie

-« je ne me plains pas »

-« si et ça tout le temps et ses pires depuis que Stephan et Damon sont là » « tu es devenue trop princesse » « ressaisit toi, tu es une Gilbert et une descente Petrova, ton héritage est d'être une personne forte » « soit digne d'eux » « lève-toi » dit-elle en se levant

Elena la regarda Bonnie puis se leva

-« à partir de maintenant tu vas arrêter de pleurnicher sur ton sort en assument tes actes Elena » « tu vas attendre que c'est moi qui vienne vers toi » « ne force pas les choses Ok » « soit digne de la fille que Damon et Stephan ont aimés » « Maintenant on rentre, j'ai vraiment faim et ma fille me manque » « je me sens pas du tout rassurer dit Bonnie en n'attendant pas Elena et s'engouffra dans la voiture »

Au même moment dans la villa des Lockwood,

Caroline était nue dans les bras fort de Tyler dans un silence le plus total. Elle se retourna puis embrassa Tyler….

Ce dernier sourit et dit :

-« Tu devrais te réconcilier avec Bonnie plus souvent tu sais »

-« c'était une horreur toute cette distance entre moi et elle » « je suis si contente que ça me donne envie de faire des choses » dit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur Tyler

-« montres moi ce que tu veux me faire »

Elle se leva et pris la main de Tyler pout l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, Ils ressortirent tous content. Mais le visage de Tyler changea en repensant à Faith

-« hey qu'est-ce que tu as Ty ? »

-« je repensais à Faith » « c'est bizarre qu'en quelque jours je me suis attachée à elle » « elle me fait pensée à Bonnie petite » dit-il en souriant

-« tu l'aimes hein » dit Caroline

-« Quoi ? »

-« Bonnie »

-« Elle est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu » « et le faite que ma mère et son père était assez proche à une certain époque je pense que ça nous a vachement rapproché »

-« tu es son grand frère aussi »

-« je sais » dit-il en souriant

-« Heureusement que tu t'entends bien avec elle » « je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si toi mon petit ami et ma meilleure amie ne s'entendait pas »

-« franchement qui n'aime pas Bonnie Bennett »

Caroline sourit puis fit non de la tête. Quelque seconde plus tard à son tours elle resta pensive

-« qu'il y a t-il ? »

-« Je m'inquiète pour Elena et Bonnie » « ça doit tendue là-bas » « je devrais les appeler histoire de dire bonsoir »

-« tu es incroyable »

-« c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » dit-elle en l'embrassant puis elle se leva pour prendre son téléphone dans son sac.

Mais ni Elena, ni Bonnie ne répondit

-« Quoi ? dit Tyler

-« aucune des deux ne réponds »

-« essaye encore » « pendant que moi j'appelle Damon et Stephan » dit-il en partant prendre dans sa poche son téléphone

Au manoir au même instant,

-« tu comptes me faire la tête longtemps » dit Damon en enfournant la pizza au four pendant que Stephan s'occupait de faire la salade italienne

-« tu veux que je te dise quoi ? » « Tu sembles ne pas comprendre ce que je te dis » « tu n'écoutes que toi »

Damon sourit

-« pour une fois, je peux avouer que tu as raison sur certain point, je suis en partie responsable de ma séparation avec Bonnie mais ne nie pas qu'elle est la plus grande responsable » dit-il en se mettant à coté de Stephan pour l'aider avec la salade.

-« tu as raison » « mais, elle regrette est c'est ce qui est le plus important pour moi »

-« tu en es sure » « parce que si tu n'as pas parlé de la transformation d'Elena jusqu'à maintenant.. »

-« je l'ai fait ! »

-« il a fallut que Bonnie revienne » « Je me demande qu'est-ce qui te faisait autant peur pour n'avoir pas accepté avant » « tu avais peur qu'elle se jette sur moi si Bonnie ne revenait pas » « maintenant que tu es sure que je ne jette mon dévolue sur miss Gilbert tu accepte qu'elle reste à tes côtés pendant toute l'existence de cette planète »

(….)

-« dis-moi que j'ai tord Stephan » « si je suis dans le vrai, n'accepte pas, parce que visiblement sa trahison tu ne l'as pas du tout digéré comme tu le prétend et pire encore tu n'as aucune confiance en elle et ses propres sentiments » « tu avoues à demi mots qu'elle ressent quelque chose de fort pour moi » « mais rassure toi petit frère » « aucune personne ne me détournera de ma sorcière » « elle m'a littéralement jeter un sort et je veux que son emprise sur moi ne s'arrête jamais »

-« je…je ne doute pas d'elle sinon je ne l'aurais pas épousé » dit-il pas trop convaincu de ce qu'il disait puis il se reprit et dit « je trouvais inopportun de la transformer à cet époque » « tu étais ma plus grande préoccupation Damon » « je voulais seulement avoir un œil constant sur toi et si Elena aurait été un vampire je n'aurais pas pu faire » « une Elena incontrôlable mérite toute mon attention » « et depuis trois ans elle en avait pas »

-« je ne t'ai rien demandé »

-« je sais mais avec toi, il faut toujours supposer » « surtout quand sa touche Bonnie » « tu ne laisses personne rentrer dans ton petit monde »

-« bref, si tu es sure transforme là » « sinon laisses là partir et trouves toi une autre » « regarde moi c'est déjà fait »

-« mon amour pour elle est réel » « je ne compte pas l'a lâché de si tôt trop d'obstacle ont été franchi pour laisser un petit doute détruire tous ce que j'ai construit avec elle » « « on se fait vieux »

Damon sourit et ne commenta pas la phrase dite par son cadet. Son ouie fut attiré par le son provenant da sa poche. Il le prit et vit affiché le numéro de Tyler. Troublé, il décrocha et dit :

-« Tyler ? »

-« Bonnie et Elena sont avec toi ? »

-« Non pourquoi ? »

-« Elles ne répondent pas à nos appels »

-« ce n'est rien, elles doivent être en train de se disputer c'est pour ça qu'elles ne décrochent pas » dit-il en roulant ses yeux. Mais son attitude changea quand il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone de Bonnie dans le salon.

Tyler n'entendant plus rien au bout du fil, comment ça à paniquer

-« Damon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« rien » « rien du tout elles vont arrivées » « je vous appelle quand elles seront là » dit-il en prenant le téléphone dans la poche de la veste de Bonnie.

Le téléphone en main, le fixant pendant une Bonne dizaine de minute sans faire aucun geste, il commençait à s'inquiété. Réellement, mais le son du four le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il retrouva Stephan dans la cuisine finissant la salade.

-« Alors, que voulais Tyler »

-« il s'inquiétait pour les filles comme elles ne répondaient pas à ses appels »

-« et tu t'inquiètes pas plus que ça »

-« Elles vont arrivées » dit-il en sortant la pizza du four

-« on devrait….. »

Au bruit des pas qui provenait de l'entrée, Damon su que c'était Bonnie. Il sourit soulager

-« tu disais » dit-il en partant pour rejoindre Bonnie et Elena.

« Stephan a besoin d'aide en cuisine » dit-il pour qu'Elena les laisse seule. Il voyait bien que Bonnie était une pointe énervée

-« j'y vais alors » dit Elena en regardant Bonnie puis Damon avant de partir

-« Alors ? » dit-il en la regardant Elena partir puis fixa droit dans les yeux de Bonnie.

-« Quoi ? » dit-elle en partant vers le sous sol

-« cette petite sortie entre amie ? »

-« désastreuse satisfait

-« non »

- Ok ! tu veux tout savoir » « très bien, elle a fait ressurgir tout le mépris que je ressens pour elle » « pourtant j'avais réussit un peu à mettre de côté certaine chose que je pensais futile parce que tu n'es pas retourné avec elle » « vous n'avez rien fait depuis votre stupide partie de jambe en l'aire » dit-elle en allumant la lumière puis descendit l'escalier. « Mais, en l'a voyant si presser de renouée avec moi et le faite que j'ai l'amer impression qu'elle ressente toujours qu'elle que chose pour toi » « me fais enrager et l'a détesté encore plus » dit-elle en touchant la dernière marche

-« Attends » dit Damon en la faisant se retourner « Calmes-toi et respire quelque instant » « tu es bien trop sur les nerfs »

-« non » « arrêtes toi » « tu vois, elle m'a aussi refait pensé pourquoi je suis partie d'ici » « laisses-moi cinq minutes seules » dit-elle en regardant Damon « s'il te plait » « je vous rejoindrais pour dîner » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la cage puis s'assis tout près de Faith

Mais Damon resta. Il s'avança vers elle pour la retourner et lui donner un petit baiser. Il la regarda pendant trente ou cinquante secondes et prononça doucement :

-« j'ai longtemps pensé que le seul sentiment réel était celui de la haine le mépris la rage la rancœur » « mais j'avais tords, il nous bouffe de l'intérieur et nous fait rater de belle chose » « l'amour est le sentiment le plus réel qui soit et tu le ressens auprès de moi » « ne l'oublie pas » « rappel toi la douceur de mes lèvres quand tu sens des sentiments aussi mauvais t'envahir »

-« alors dit le lui de ne plus s'approcher de moi parce qu'elle m'inspire que de la haine » dit-elle avec rage.

-« tu sais que tu as tord » dit-il en effaçant les larmes qui coulaient enfin. Elle laissait enfin sa frustration qu'elle avait enfouie depuis tout à l'heure. Elena avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout centrée sur elle de se rendre martyr de tous ce qu'elle a engendré et ça avait le don d'énervée Bonnie. Et ce encore plus depuis qu'elle avait trahit pour la première fois. « Tu ne l'acceptes pas mais tu as envie de donner une autre chance à Elena » « Moi aussi, j'aimerai la sortir de nos vies mais tu as besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de toi » « vide ta frustration » « fait abstraction du passé, va de l'avant Bonnie » dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux et le visage. « Prend ton temps et pardonne lui » « si elle n'est pas capable d'attendre et de comprendre que tu as un cheminement à faire, elle n'est pas digne de toi » « mais ça j'en doute parce que vous souffrez toutes les deux de cette situation »

-« depuis quand tu sais dire ce qu'il faut dire » dit-elle en le regardant

-« depuis que tu m'as appris à aimer et d'être aimé »

Bonnie l'embrassa puis elle se tourna vers Faith pour la regarder. Damon quand a lui enlaçait Bonnie et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle.

Une semaine plus tard,

Faith arrive à se contrôler petit à petit. Depuis deux derniers jours, elle ne faisait aucune crise. Ça permettait à Bonnie et Damon de lâcher du leste. Entre eux là ça marche plus tôt bien même trop bien pour Bonnie qui estimait que ça allait trop vite. Mais l'envie d'être entière avec lui chaque seconde que l'univers lui permettait d'être à ses côtés était trop forte. Et puis les mots qui lui avaient dit pour chasser tous sentiment mauvais l'aidaient grandement à faire abstraction de ses doutes. Comme en ce moment,

Damon s'était glisser sous sa couverture pour se blottir contre elle tout en faisant des bisous dans le cou.

Bonnie sourit et se laissa faire par Damon. Le réveille se fit tout en douceur pour nos deux tourteraux qui n'arrivaient plus à se séparer. Mais Bonnie jeta un œil sur le réveil qui indiquait 10h du matin. Très doucement elle mit un terme à son baiser avec Damon.

-« ne t'inquiète pas, Faith a prit son petit déjeuner avant de partir faire du shopping avec Caroline et Elena. » « ce qui nous laisse du temps pour nous prélasser »

-« Quoi ? » dit-elle en sortant du lit

-« tu as pris le minimum avec toi » « je me suis dit pourquoi pas donner ma carte bleu à Blondy pour qu'elle fasse du shopping pour Faith »

-« j'aurais pu le faire »

-« je sais mais c'était l'occasion rêvé d'être seul avec toi au manoir » dit-il en prenant la main de Bonnie entre ses doigts

-« on est quasiment tout le temps ensemble » « je te laisse me bécoter me prendre dans tes bras »

-« ça fait plus quatre jours que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour et ça me frustre »

-« je peux aller quelque temps chez Tyler si tu veux » « comme ça je te tente moins »

-« non, surtout pas » dit-il en se levant « je préfère que tu restes ici ou chez ta grand-mère ou dans ton ancienne maison » il entoura le visage de Bonnie de ses mains

-« je ne veux pas aller là-bas un point c'est tout. Je crois avoir été clair»

-« on peut y habiter ensemble si c'est être seule avec Faith qui te fais peur»

-« n'importe quoi » dit-elle en retirant les mains de Damon sur elle

-« c'est une proposition sérieuse Bonnie » « tu vis quasiment ici, tu dors avec moi, on est en couple » « je crois que 'est normale que je veuille habiter dans ta maison avec toi »

-« elle n'est plus à moi »

-« je l'ai mise à ton nom » « réfléchis y » « que ça soit demain dans un an deux ans, de toute manière on doit avoir notre petit cocon bien douillet » dit-il la regardant regarder par-dessus ses épaules. Il soupir et dit« J'ai préparé du café un jus de fruit….. » Il s'arrêta quant-il vit Bonnie le regarder.

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Il faisait de gros efforts, il ne méritait pas ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre Pour se faire pardonner elle l'embrassa. Elle le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Trois secondes défilèrent et elle finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole

-« Je ne suis pas prête à remettre les pieds dedans et encore moins y habiter par contre je peux faire l'amour avec toi » « non parce que tu me le demandes mais parce que je t'aime Monsieur Salvatore et qu'il n'y a pas une seconde dans une journée je n'ai pas envie de toi » « c'est juste que ça va trop vite » « j'ai envie de ralentir les choses »

-« on peut ralentir si tu veux » « mais ne t'éloigne pas trop de moi » dit-il en la regardant

-« il n'y a aucun risque » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Damon approfondit le baiser et ils finirent par se consumer tous les deux dans les méandres du plaisir charnel.

Une heure plus tard, blottit l'un contre l'autre dans un silence complet, Bonnie sourit quand elle sentit Damon la caresser et l'embrasser dans le cou de nouveau

-« tu penses à quoi ? »

-« as toi à nous » « et en même temps à rien » « c'est brouillon dans ma tête »

-« qu'est-ce qui peut te faire redonner le sourire »

-« rien » « sers-moi plus dans tes bras »

-« j'aimerai mais nous avons rendez-vous » « dans moins d'une heure dans une grande enseigne de mode »

-« pourquoi ? » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui

-« pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai donné ma carte bleu à Caroline pour Faith » « tu as autant besoin de vêtement qu'elle »

-« Tu ne connais pas Caroline, elle va flambée ta carte » « je ne crois pas que tu auras assez d'argent pour moi » « alors restons ici »

-« ne t'inquiète pas » « je lui ai donné une autre carte bancaire, elle ne peut pas dépasser un certain plafond » « donc, on pourra te faire une nouvelle garde de robe »

-« tu sais, que ta richesse avec le temps elle s'épuisera si tu ne travailles pas »

-« ma richesse est sans fin Bennett et je compte bien reprendre le Mystic Grill, il est à vendre » « sa pourrait me rapporter pas mal de fric et un peu de normalité dans ma vie tel que notre famille me fera du bien » « et n'oublie pas que toi aussi tu es assise sur une mine d'or »

-« non, je n'ai rien »

-« en faite si » « ton parrain Sean ne t'en a pas parlé »

-« Non, mais de quoi parles-tu »

-« un an après ton départ, le notaire est passé chez toi »

-« et ? »

-« ton parrain t'expliquera mieux que moi, c'est lui qui a régler les affaires de succession de ta grand-mère et de tes parents » « tu n'as jamais été seule Bonnie » « ils veillent sur toi »

-« ma grand-mère oui, je le sais »

-« tes parents aussi »dit-il en l'a soulevant au dessus de lui pour la couché sur lui. « tu es parfaite tel que tu es, ils ne peuvent être fier » « si notre fille hérite tout de toi, je serai le plus heureux des pères »

Bonnie l'embrassa « je l'espère bien » puis elle se leva en emportant un drap. Elle retourna et dit « tu veux bien prendre une douche avec moi »

Il sourit mais son téléphone sonna, il leva sa tête et dit « fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire j'arrive »

« allo »

-« Damon, c'est Caroline ! »

-« blondy, qu'il y a-t-il »

Elle roula les yeux en entendant le surnom que Damon lui donnait,

-« ta carte bleu ne passe plus en caisse » « il faut que tu viennes avec Bonnie pour payer »

-« non, on ne peut pas venir, paies toi, tu es sa marraine non »

-« si, je sais mais en ce moment je suis sur la paille »

-« demande à Elena, je lui rembourserai »

-« Lena, tu peux avancer » dit Caroline à Elena

-« oui, mais en échange il faut qu'il force Bonnie à aller au ciné avec nous ce soir »

-« tu as entendus ? »

-« je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais tu sais tout comme moi sa réponse »

-« mais si je suis là sa ira normalement, précise bien que je viens »

-« ouais » pas du tout convaincue

-« et pour Faith on fait comment »

-« je t'appellerai pour que tu nous l'a déposé dans un magasin assez luxueux » « a plus » dit-il en raccrochant il laissa son téléphone pour aller rejoindre Bonnie.

-« il m'a raccroché au nez » « tu y crois ça » dit-elle en parlant à Faith. « Décidément il n'est gentil qu'avec toi et ta maman »

-« maman »

-« tu l'as verras bientôt » « aller viens, Lena a payé »

Elle sortir toutes les trois du magasin H&M enfant puis elles allèrent faire un tour à Zara enfants. Elena voulait acheter quelque chose à la petite. C'était comme même sa nièce.

-« tu crois qu'elle va accepter » dit Elena en regardant les vêtements de près du magasin

-« franchement je ne sais pas » « et puis, si comme tu m'as dis qu'elle viendrait seulement si je suis là je pense que oui »

-« tu sais ce que dis et fais Bonnie en ce moment se sont deux choses différentes »

-« Elena, je sais que tu es frustrée mais comprends là ! »

-« Elle aussi devrait se mettre à ma place » « on souffre toutes les deux de cette situation » « alors abrégeons nos souffrances »

-« du temps, voilà ce qu'il vous faut. Rien de plus »

-« toi tu dis ça parce que tu ne te sens pas concerner, elle tu l'a voit presque tous les jours, tu lui parles au téléphone » « alors que moi je vis avec elle mais je ne la vois pas parce qu'elle m'évite. J'en suis sure qu'elle demande à Damon si je suis en bas pour savoir si elle peut descendre » c'est ridicule, on est adulte »

-« tu dis ça, mais à une certaine époque quand Katherine essayait de reprendre Stephan, à chaque fois que tu l'as voyais tu étais prête à lui foncer dessus » « je pense que Bonnie ne veut pas te voir parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de ressentir toutes ses choses qu'elle essaye d'enfouir parce que ça lui fait mal » « elle ne veut pas te dire des choses qu'elle pourrait regretter » « et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose.» « même si je meurs d'envie que nous soyons toutes les trois réunis, je préfère que ça prenne du temps pour repartir sur de bonne base au lieu de tout bâcler et que ça ne fait qu'empirer la situation »

(…)

-« Lena » dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui prenait des vêtements. Mais Elena ne répondit pas, elle s'était juste arrêter son activité pour regarder froidement Caroline. Cette dernière ne pouvait que dire « Quoi ? »

-« j'ai l'impression que ça t'arrange la distance entre Bonnie et moi. » « Alors évites de trouver des bonnes excuses pour justifier le comportement de Bonnie »

-« pas du tout »

(…)

-« Tu me crois » « dis-moi que tu me crois » dit Caroline

Elena sourit,

-« mais bien sure » « je te crois » dit-elle en allant en caisse.

-« tu y crois ça ! Tata Elena me fais la tête » « on l'a suit sinon on va la perdre » dit Caroline à Faith qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés.

De retour au Manoir, Bonnie sortie du bain moussant après Damon. Il lui tendait une longue serviette puis l'enroula à l'intérieur.

-« on devrait se dépêcher » dit Bonnie

-« je pense qu'avec tes supers pouvoirs on peut être là à l'heure non ! » dit-il en donnant un baiser dans le cou »

-« arrêtes ça tout de suite, c'est toi qui l'a dit en premier on sera en retard si on ne se dépêchait pas » « alors que là tu nous ralentie » dit-elle en partant dans la chambre de Damon

-« tu sais avec tes supers….. »

-« non ! je ne les utiliserai pas » « appelles-les et dit leur que l'on ne sera pas là à l'heure convenue »

-« pas question alors que peut aller plus vite »

-« et moi je dis non » « aller en voiture c'est bien aussi »

-« c'est surtout pas très écologique »

Bonnie roulait ses yeux, et décidait de ne pas répondre à ses dires

-« pourquoi ? »

(….)

-« Hey » en le tournant vers lui « pourquoi tu ne veux pas les utilisés »

-« c'est trois dernières années je n'ai fait que m'entraîner pour canaliser mes pouvoirs » « Lucy m'a grandement aider mais je ne me suis jamais servie de mes pouvoirs pour autre chose que me défendre » « et j'estime qu'on devrait montrer l'exemple à Faith » « elle deviendra fainéante si elle doit compter sur ces capacités surnaturelle pour faire des choses simples de la vie » « donc, avant de lui inculqué il faut d'abord le pratiquer Monsieur Salvatore, on ira à pied ou en voiture au magasin de luxe. »

-« tu peux être très convaincante tu sais, mais aujourd'hui je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de conduire ni de marcher à pied »

-« c'est moi qui conduirait alors » dit-elle en s'habillant tout en regardant Damon qui ne cessait de la regarder sans bouger. « allez habilles-toi »

-« tu ne conduiras pas ma voiture »

-« oh que si ! sinon tu ne me toucheras plus »

-« tu n'es même pas capable de me résister »

-« tu crois que je ne suis pas capable ? » « et bien on verra » dit-elle en sortant toute habillé de la chambre de Damon « je t'attends en bas ! »

Damon sourit puis se dépêcha pour s'habiller afin de rejoindre Bonnie. Cette dernière regardait ce que Damon avait fait pour elle ce matin. elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de manger un peu de tout et pour finir boire goulument son grand verre de jus d'orange fraichement presser par monsieur.

Bonnie tourna la tête, elle avait senti Damon derrière elle.

-« c'était très bon, comme toujours » « tu sais je pourrais m'y habituer à toute ces attentions »

-« tu pourrais en avoir tous les jours si tu le voulais » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle profite de cette étreinte pour prendre les clés dans la poche de Damon. Puis elle esquiva le baiser de Damon et partie vers la sortie.

-« on en a déjà parlé ce matin » « et la réponse est toujours non » dit-elle en sortant du manoir.

Elle s'asseyait à la place conducteur mettait le contacte puis klaxonna.

Du manoir, Damon roula les yeux,

-« qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité une femme pareille » « aussi têtue que moi mais je n'arrive pas à m'en passer » dit-il en partant de la cuisine puis de la maison pour rejoindre Bonnie dans la voiture.

Enfin dehors, la tension était moins palpable Faith redonna le sourire à Elena et donc aussi à Caroline.

Cette dernière avait reçut un appel de Damon pour lui donner l'adresse pour les rejoindre.

Une demi-heure après, tous les cinq se trouvaient dans le magasin. Très vite, une vendeuse avait prit en charge Bonnie.

Damon Elena et Caroline donnèrent leur avis sur les vêtements que Bonnie essayaient. La pille de vêtements que Bonnie gardaient montait très vite. Bonnie en avait marre.

-« j'en peux plus » « il y a déjà assez de vêtement »

-« tu peux en prendre plus tu sais » dit Damon

-« non »

-« il te manque des robes de soirées » dit Caroline

-« j'en ai pas besoin » dit Bonnie

-« si » « tu comptes venir toutes nues quand nous allons sortir le soir » « moi, tu sais je t'aime sans rien »

Caroline et Elena sourit mais Bonnie croisa les bras

-« mais, je ne veux pas que les hommes te vois ainsi » dit-il pour se rattraper. « Choisit au moins une »

-« la prochaine fois, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on est là » « et j'ai vraiment faim »

-« OK » dit Damon « maintenant je sais que madame n'aime pas faire le shopping » « tant mieux mon argent fructifiera encore plus »

-« tu n'es qu'un crétin Damon » dit Bonnie en rentrant dans la cabine pour se changer.

-« mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes Mon petit oiseau » dit-il en esquissant un sourire

-« vous faites vraiment un beau couple tous les deux » dit Caroline en souriant. « Pas vrai Lena » dit-elle en bousculant cette dernière et par conséquent l'avait réveillé de sa contemplation de Damon.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle se perdait en lui à nouveau. Alors qu'elle savait que ça sera toujours Stephan, elle aime de tout son cœur mais le comportement de Damon avec Bonnie est si beau et parfait qu'elle voudrait que Stephan en fasse autant.

Le problème résidait en faite chez Stephan, elle manquait cruellement d'attention même si tout allait mieux entre eux. Peut-être que quelque chose s'est cassé entre eux finalement.

-« Elena ? Sa va ? »

-« Oui, c'est jusque… » « je crois qu'entre Stephan et moi ça ne marche plus » « il n'y a plus l'étincelle que l'on peut voir chez Bonnie et Damon » dit-elle en chuchotant. Elle se tourna vers Caroline « Care, je crois que j'ai perdu Stephan…je ne sais pas comment le reprendre »

Damon regarda Elena puis décida de lui dire quelque chose « d'abord, soit honnête avec toi-même parce que Stephan ressent tes doutes et mettez tout à plat chose que vous n'avez pas faites »

-« Damon a raison Elena »

-« au lieu de t'acharner à reconstruire ton amitié avec Bonnie reconstruit ton couple » « toute façon tôt ou tard, sa se fera » dit-il en prenant Faith dans ses bras.

-« les deux sont importants »

-« je suis d'accord, mais Bonnie a besoin de temps. Tout comme moi j'ai besoin de temps pour t'encadrer à nouveau Elena » « donc investit corps et âme dans ta relation avec mon petit frère »

Bonnie arriva et regardait Damon puis Caroline et Elena. Elle sentait la tension palpable entre les trois.

-« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe »

-« Damon me fait des reproches » dit Elena

-« à quel propos ? »

-« les mêmes que les tiens »

-« je ne comprends pas »

-« vous n'arrivez pas à m'encadrer » « et je commence en avoir plus qu'assez de me plier en deux pour regagner votre confiance et amitié »

-« tu as mis si peu de temps à tout détruire tu crois réellement qu'on doit mettre le même lapse de temps pour te pardonner » dit Damon

-« Arrêtes Damon »

-« Elle nous a détruis, elle mérite tous ce qu'on lui dit et fait »

-« je le sais mais la méchanceté gratuite ne sert à rien » dit Bonnie en mettant sa main sur le bras de Bonnie. « Viens on va en caisse »

-« non »

-« Damon, s'il te plait »

-« okay, allons-y » dit-il en mettant son bras libre derrière le dos de Bonnie pour la faire passer.

-« Bonnie »

Cette dernière se retourna et regarda Elena,

-« Merci »

Bonnie sourit puis regarda Damon et posa sa tête sur son épaule

-« on devrait les suivre » dit Caroline

-« j'ai besoin un peu de temps toi vas-y si tu veux »

-« on t'attendra dehors » « et prends ton temps » dit Caroline en caressant furtivement la main d'Elena avant de partir

En caisse,

-« à qui tu souriais tout à l'heure » dit Damon

-« Elena m'avait appelé pour me remercier d'avoir pris sa défense »

-« tu commences à lui pardonné ? »

-« non pourquoi ? »

-« je ne sais pas tu es bizarre avec Elena »

-« je suis en phase d'acceptation, j'essaye de gérer toutes mes émotions » « et ce n'est pas en déversant mon venin à tout bout de champs que ça permettra de faire table rase du passé » « tout du moins de ne plus y penser pour mieux avancer » « et en étant avec toi ce matin blottit dans tes bras sans avoir aucune émotion de peine de rancœur sa m'a fait réfléchir » « je ne veux plus ressentir cette haine qui pollue ma vie donc j'essaye de faire abstraction d'accepter ce que l'on me donne et je verrai par la suite » « j'aimerai que tu fasses autant » « et puis c'est bien elle qui t'a accepter le premier dans la bande »

-c'est surtout que j'étais le frère de Damon et parce que je lui plaisais bien »

-« tu as raison » « mais sans elle, toi et moi on aurait jamais connu se que l'on vit à cet instant »

-« foutaise » « on est fait l'un pour l'autre » dit-il en donnant sa carte à la caissière

-« t'aimes dire ça »

-« ça m'évites de penser qu'un beau jour tu seras loin de moi »

-« évitons de parler de ce genre de chose » « on vit le moment présent donc on fait quoi là maintenant »

-« d'abord aller manger avec tes deux meilleures amies je leur dois bien ça après le baby sitting » « ensuite je ne sais pas, on verra bien comme se déroulera l'après midi »

-« Damon »

-« oui »

-« Je t'aime »

Damon sourit, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle le disait vraiment depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble

-« et moi je t'aime encore plus » dit-il en embrassant le front de Bonnie. C'est à ce moment qu'Elena revenait, en les voyant elle eu ce petit pincement au cœur. Elle savait que Damon aurait toujours une place de son cœur et c'est toujours difficile de se résoudre qu'elle n'est plus si importe pour lui. Elle devait si faire non seulement pour Bonnie pour Stephan Damon mais aussi pour elle-même.

Elle sourit à cette constatation, c'était dur de réaliser que les gens ont changé alors que nous-mêmes on est resté identique. Elle a trop compté sur Stephan et Damon, Damon avait prit un autre chemin. Elle devait accepter et s'y résoudre. Il ne l'aimait plus, elle ne l'aimait pas comme il le méritait alors que Bonnie oui. Il avait eu son bonheur. Maintenant c'était à elle de l'avoir : sa chance.

Elle s'avança vers eux et dit : « vous avez besoin d'un coups de main »

Damon et Bonnie le regardèrent interloqué

-« pour les sacs »

Damon regarda Bonnie réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui avait dit auparavant puis donna trois sac à Elena

-« tiens »

-« merci » « excusez-moi » dit Elena en passant devant eux pour rejoindre Caroline qui était au téléphone avec Tyler

-« alors ça été dur » dit Bonnie

-« très » « j'ai du mal avec elle »

-« c'est peut-être parce que tu ressent quelque chose pour elle »

-« mon cœur aussi sombre qu'il puisse être t'appartiens » « certes, elle est spécial, on a Katherine en commun, j'ai été aveuglé par elle mais ça s'arrêtes là » « je ne sais pas mais il y a vraiment quelque chose qui me gène chez elle »

-« seul toi dois le savoir » dit-elle en prenant le dernier sac puis elle commença à marcher vers la sortie

-« j'ai peut-être ma petite idée pour le découvrir »

-« tu vas lui parler »

-« oui »

-« évites d'être trop proche d'elle »

-« je serais à 200 mètres d'elle »

-« idiot » « seulement ne fait rien qui peut porter à confusion »

-« je sais » « pas besoin de me le rappeler »

-« c'est juste un avertissement » « tu comptes lui parler quand »

-« après manger »

-« ok » « Care Faith et moi allons vous laissez seul »

Ils étaient tous les trois en face de Caroline et Elena, Bonnie prit la parole :

-« Damon propose de nous offrir un restaurant »

-« Damon tu es sure de ne pas être malade » dit Caroline

-« tu sais si tu refuse ça me fait ni chaud ni froid » « je voulais vous remercier pour ce matin »

-« dans ce cas pas de refus » « et toi Elena »

-« si tout le monde est partant pourquoi pas »

-« on y va » dit Bonnie

Le déjeuné se fit assez silencieux, heureusement que Caroline parlait. Bonnie avait quelque peu échangé avec Elena. Cette dernière s'était mise en retrait elle avait laisser Caroline et Bonnie parler de film qui allait bientôt sortir au cinéma.

-« d'ailleurs Damon t'en a parlé de notre proposition pour le ciné de ce soir »

-« non pourquoi » dit-elle en regardant Damon puis Caroline

-« elle m'a distraite »

-« c'est ça dit plutôt que tu as oublié » « mais bref, ça te dis » dit Caroline

-« on avait rien de prévue donc oui »

-« et moi je peux venir »

-« non, c'est une soirée entre fille. D'ailleurs Bonnie dormira chez moi »

-« j'ai dis oui pour le ciné non pour une soirée pyjamas d'ailleurs on a passé l'âge Care »

-« tu n'as pas le droit de refuser » « ça sera vraiment notre première soirée toute les trois sans mec »

-« Elle a raison » dit Elena

-« Ok, mais il faut qu'elle soit de retour à huit heure au manoir » dit Damon

-« pourquoi »

-« tu verras »

-« c'est une surprise » « Elena tu viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de te parler »

-« oui » dit-elle en se levant doucement.

Caroline les regardèrent partir puis posa sa question à Bonnie

-« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » « pourquoi Damon veut parler à Elena ? »

-« il veut savoir pourquoi il déteste Elena » « je pense que ça le gêne »

-« tu le prends comment ? »

-« je lui ai dit de faire attention » « mais je pense qu'il veut lui parler pour de bonne raison » « et puis je crois qu'il ne veut pas être celui qui s'interpose entre Elena et moi » « il ne veut que mon bonheur »

-« tu en doutais »

-« honnêtement oui » « mais après tous ce qu'il a fait pour Faith et moi » « je ne peux plus douter de lui de ses sentiments et des miens » « on s'aime et pour longtemps »

-« ça veut dire quoi longtemps »

-« je sais seulement que mon cœur l'appartient que je sois en vie ou morte que sais-je, je suis à lui »

-« tu comptes rester alors »

-« j'y pense de plus en plus »

-« et de te transformer »

-« Damon commence à m'en parler » « je ne sais pas si je suis prête à abandonner ce que je suis »

-« c'est-à-dire »

-« d'être une sorcière » « j'ai eu du mal à m'habituée et maintenant je ne me vois pas sans eux ils me définissent tout autant que Damon » « et j'ai envie d'avoir d'autre enfant »

-« tu es sure que tu ne peux pas garder tes pouvoirs »

-« ça ne sait jamais vu » « mais peut-être » « je ne perds rien en demandant à Gram's » « je sais très bien que ma transformation est inévitable » « je n'ai pas envie de laisser seul Damon et Faith et toi Tyler et Matt »

-« en parlant de Matt » « tu sais qu'il a demander en mariage Rebecca et après il compte se transformer »

-« il m'en a parler » « tu sais qu'il me dit tout, je suis sa meilleure amie »

-« arrête de cranée »

-« je ne crane pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde m'apprécie »

-« alors tu me voulais quoi ? » dit Elena a Damon

-« je te déteste » « mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi » « ça doit être en rapport avec toi ton comportement en vers moi et ce que l'on a fait il y a trois ans » « alors Elena répond moi franchement as-tu des sentiments pour moi »

-« pourquoi ça t'intéresse »

-« tu vois pour que je puisse te faire confiance et ravoir ce que l'on était tout les deux l'un pour l'autre » « il faudrait qu'il n'y ait aucune ambigüité entre toi et moi » « Alors »

-« il est sure que je ressentirai toujours quelque chose pour toi » « ça sera toujours bizarre avec toi, tu me plaies tu es très beau » « tu m'attires mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aime » « ça j'en suis certaine mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter le faite que j'avais toute ton attention ton amour » « je mettais habitué à vous avoir tout les deux » « tu as évolué alors que moi non »

-« tu as évoluée à ta façon, peut-être pas de la bonne manière mais tu as évoluée » « maintenant que tu as les idées claires sur tes sentiments ne fou pas tout en l'air » « ne penses pas qu'une once de jalousie envers Bonnie est un amour naissance pour moi » « évites de te plaindre à tout bout de champs Elena, certes on sera toujours là si Klaus ou autre méchant est à tes trousses mais il faut que tu arrives à te défendre seule mais surtout à vivre seule » « on a tous une vie à côté, tu n'es pas notre centre du monde » « la petite dopplehanger n'est plus si importante, tu es juste Elena l'épouse de Stephan et l'amie de Caroline de Matt de Tyler » « apprécie ta nouvelle vie parce qu'à mon humble avis, il faut que tu fasses ton deuil de l'époque « il faut sauver Elena Gilbert » »

-« je crois aussi » « mais est-ce mal de vouloir être importante pour tout le monde »

-« non » « mais tu ne peux pas obliger les gens à t'aimer » « regardes-moi Tyler et Matt ont du mal à m'encadré et je ne vis pas plus mal » « la seule personne a qui je ne veux décevoir c'est… »

-« Bonnie…je le sais c'est normale »

-« il y a de ça mais dans ses yeux contrairement aux autres j'arrive à voir à comprendre si mes actes sont mal ou bien » « ils me disent stoppent » « Bonnie contrairement à tout le monde ne veut pas me changer, elle m'accepte » « elle m'encourage à faire les bon choix si c'est nécessaire pour moi et notre couple non pour autrui » « son avis à mon sens vaut de l'or ».

(…)

« je suis prêt à essayer de te pardonner tout comme Bonnie le fait » « du moment il n'y a pas d'ambigüité entre nous on peut essaye d'être ami »

-« on se cache rien »

-« oui »

-« tu as vraiment rien ressenti il y a trois ans ? »

-« rien » « et toi »

-« c'était bien même très bien mais après les remords mon envahis » « j'avais peut-être honte d'avoir apprécié » « franchement je ne sais pas mais le plus important maintenant c'est que je remette mon couple et mariage à flot» « et j'aimerai que tu m'aides » « tu pourrais laisser le manoir à Stephan et moi pendant quelques jours histoire de tous mettre à plat et trouver des solutions »

-« je le ferai si Bonnie avait un toit »

-« elle a la maison que tu as acheté et celle de sa grand-mère »

-« madame ne veut plus remettre les pieds dans aucunes »

-« Care….tu peux dire à Damon que je suis partie chez ma grand-mère »

-« tu veux faire quoi là-bas »

-« tu sais même si je vous ai toi Tyler Matt Damon ou même Elena et Stephan » « je me sens orpheline » « j'ai besoin de parler à ma grand-mère » « j'espère cette fois-ci, elle répondra à mon appel »

-« tu veux que je garde Faith »

-« oui Care » dit-elle en se levant. Elle partit non sans donner un câlin à sa fille » courant devant elle jusqu'à une impasse Bonnie s'était téléportée pour atterrir devant la maison de Gram's.

Elle souffla, elle regarda les alentours puis s'avança pour soulever un pot de plante pour prendre les clés. Une seconde plus tard, la porte était ouverte mais elle n'osait entrée. Après quelque hésitation elle décida d'entrée. Des souvenirs enfouis l'envahirent, ses sens étaient en ébullition. C'était comme si sa grand-mère était toujours là son parfum sa présence se faisait ressentir dans chaque pièce. C'était comme si elle était toujours là mais en faite le temps c'était arrêté. Comme dans les photos sur le mur d'elle et de sa mère de son père et Gram's. Elle se ressaisi et monta à l'étage pour prendre quelque livre de sorcellerie ainsi que quelque bougie.

De retour au salon, elle fit de la place puis mis les bougies en cercle. Située au centre de ses bougies, elle s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Les bougies s'allumèrent en même temps qu'elle commençait à invoquer sa grand-mère. Elle sentie la température se refroidir, les meubles tremblaient en même temps que les bougies s'éteignirent. Elle ouvra les yeux, et c'est là qu'elle les vit : son père Bradley sa mère Abby et sa grand-mère. Ses yeux s'embuèrent très vite, ses émotions la dévorèrent de l'intérieur. Elle leur en voulait d'être partie si tôt alors qu'elle avait tellement à apprendre. Elle commençait à crier de rage et de peine pour évacué sa tristesse qui était si oppressante. Elle manquait d'air, elle suffoquait. Elle mit sa main sur son cou, elle essayait de respiré sans succès. D'un seul coup, elle sentit des bras l'entouré une chaleur si immense et réconfortante que ses poumons se remplissaient d'air. Elle ouvra les yeux et vit sa grand-mère tout près d'elle l'a serré fortement. C'était si bon, si bon qu'elle aurait aimé rester dans cette position pour toute la vie. La voix de sa grand-mère lui rappela le pourquoi, elle était avec elle.

-« nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ma petite Bonnie »

-« je sais »

-« pourquoi nous avoir appelé » dit son père en se rapprochant d'elle

-« j'ai tellement à vous dire » « je me pose beaucoup de question »

-« comme quoi ? » dit sa mère « si c'est pour parler du vampire qui te sert de petit-ami, tu sais que ton père et moi avions toujours respecté tes choix » « du moment qu'il te rend heureuse c'est le principal »

-« c'est un vampire »

-« et alors ! » dit son père. « l'amour ne se commande pas ma princesse, il vient à nous »

-« notre lignée doit être la risée de toute les sorciers »

-« la dessus tu n'as pas tord » « certaines ne me parlent plus, mais sa ne m'empêche pas d'être fière de toi » « tu as réussis à allier les sorciers et les vampires » « on a toujours été ennemis alors que c'est nous les sorcières à l'origine de ses abominations » « tu as écris une nouvelle page ma beauté » « Emily a bien eu raison de demander à Damon Salvatore de protéger notre lignée » « peut-être c'est un signe » « vos destins sont liées, et je te donne ma bénédiction pour ta relation avec Damon.

-« moi aussi » dit la mère de Bonnie en caressant la joue de Bonnie

-« Bonnie » dit Damon en arrivant dans la maison.

-« je suis dans le salon »

Damon arrivait et cru halluciné quant-il vit les parents de Bonnie et Gram's

-« au cas où tu projettes prendre la main ma fille » dit Bradley le père de Bonnie tout en s'avançant vers Damon. « je te l'accorde mais attention, ces beaux yeux vert n'ont plus à être rougies de tristesse par ta faute » « sinon, je prendrai un malin plaisir à envahir tes pensées »

-« papa ! » dit Bonnie

-« c'est rien, il joue juste son rôle de père » « et merci de me donner l'autorisation »

-« il y a pas de quoi »

-« tu voulais savoir quoi d'autre » dit sa grand-mère

-« il y aurait-il un quelconque moyen pour que je garde mes pouvoirs si jour je décide de me transformer »

-« nous les sorcières nous avons la capacité de stopper le vieillissement de notre corps » « c'est un sort compliqué mais que tu trouveras dans un de mes livres ici » « mais si tu veux réellement rejoindre pour l'éternité Damon, j'ai bien peur que…. »

-« mère oubli de te dire que tu es née sorcière ma chérie mais qu'il y a d'autre façon d'user de la magie en utilisant la nature » « aussi que toi en étant une descendante de la plus forte des sorcières qui aient plus exister tu as le pouvoir de créer à ta guise des nouvelles formules. Etudies les propriétés des plantes, enrichies toi » « tu peux être un vampire et garder tes pouvoirs tu es une Bennett » « et pour nous rien n'est impossible, regarde Faith » « regarde-toi »

-« grand-mère ? »

-« Abby a raison »

-« alors pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit »

-« malgré que je respecte ton mode de vie, ta relation avec Damon, j'aurai espéré qu'un jour tu nous rejoignes dans l'au-delà »

-« ma place et t'avec Damon et Faith »

-« je le sais bien ma puce » « mais normalement les choses ne devrait pas être ainsi quant on est mort on doit le rester »

-« si je me transforme » « tu m'encourageras»

-« bien sure » dit Gram's

-« toi papa ?

-« aussi et on trouvera toujours un moyen de communiquer »

-« maman ? »

-« oui »

Bonnie sourit et versa quelque larmes et prit ses parents dans ses bras

-« on nous rappelle »

-« si vite »

-« la prochaine fois sa sera plus long » dit son père

-« alors à très vite »

-« attendez je vous aime tous les trois »

-« nous aussi » dit son père sa mère et sa grand-mère

Ils partirent, et Bonnie se retrouvera seule avec Damon.

-« c'est pour ça que tu es venue ici » dit-il en regardant autour de lui « tu voulais savoir que se passera si tu te transformes » « ça fait longtemps que tu y penses ? »

-« non » « mais ce matin, tu m'as pensée à ça »

-« alors »

-« tu m'auras jusqu'à la fin du monde »

-« si ça te fait peur tu peux ralentir ton vieillissement »

-« pas question » « j'écrirais cette formule la formule »

-« tiens » dit-il en sortant de sa poche un écrin

-« c'est quoi ? » « Une bague »

-« rien de cela » « j'attends quelque chose de spécial »

-« tu l'as acheté quand » dit-elle en regardant la boite qu'elle avait entre les mains.

-« peu de temps avant ton retour » « Blondy, m'avait dit que tu allais surement revenir à Mystic Falls avec Tyler » « à ce moment là je n'étais pas beau à voir »

-« pourtant…. »

-« je sais, la veille de ton arrivé je suis partie refaire ma garde robe et t'acheter ceci » dit-il en regardant la boite. « Normalement tu devais l'avoir des ton arrivée si tu dormais chez tes parents mais tu n'as pas voulu »

-« j'aurais du le voir quant on y est allé ? Non »

-« je les repris » « ce n'était pas le bon moment, tu étais sur les nerfs » « je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses »

-« merci » « merci d'avoir attendue et être aussi patient avec moi » dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser puis ouvrit l'écrin.

Bonnie n'eut aucune réaction.

-« lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi » « ça te correspond tout à fait »

Bonnie sourit,

-« il est magnifique »

-« regarde » dit-il en prenant le collier « le cœur s'ouvre, tu pourras mettre les photos de tes parents ou de Sheila ou de moi comme tu le souhaites »

-« tu es un amour » dit-elle en sautant dans les bras de Damon

-« oula » dit-il surpris par Bonnie. « viens que je te le mets »

-« ok » dit-elle en soulevant ses cheveux.

-« parfait »

-« tu sais cette maison serait parfaite pour nous » dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle puis Damon.

-« qu'est-ce que tu veux dire »

-« je ne dis pas qu'il faut déménager tout de suite mais, si je dois choisir entre cette maison et celle de mes parents » « c'est bien celle-ci » « ma mère à grandit ici, ma grand-mère à vécu ici et mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il se sentait chez lui dans cette maison » « ici, je me sens très proche d'eux » « et ils m'ont donner leur bénédiction ici »

-« et pour l'autre maison » « on en fait quoi »

-« rien » « quant on voudrait être seule » « on pourrait y venir » « j'ai comme même grandit là-bas même si ce n'était pas toujours cool, c'est ma maison » « et j'ai pas mal de bon souvenir là-bas »

-« mais, elle restera inhabitée ? »

-« si tu veux on y passera souvent » « et puis peut-être que je donnerai à Faith la maison quant elle aura l'âge de nous quitter bien sure »

-« ok » « et quand penses tu vouloir emménager dans ses lieux ? »

-« je ne sais pas » « pas maintenant en tout cas » « j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir » « on prend notre temps non »

-« oui, je le sais »

-« Je sais que tu es pressé » dit-elle en partant ranger les bougies.

(….)

-« quoi pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien » dit-elle en prenant les livres.

-« ça m'a fait bizarre de les revoir tes parents et Sheila » « j'étais pourtant sur qu'ils étaient contre notre couple »

(….)

« et je sais qu'au fond de toi s'ils n'auraient pas accepter tu aurais été dévastée » « ça aurait été un beau frein pour notre couple »

-« tu n'as pas tord » « même s'ils sont plus là je veux qu'ils soient fière de ce que je suis devenue » « maintenant que c'est le cas et qu'entre nous tout est clair, je pense que nous pouvons avancer sans crainte » « faire les choses étapes par étapes »

-« je vois ce que tu veux dire » « mais le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est ton père qui me donne ta main »

(….)

-« quoi ? »

-« tu n'as jamais pensé… »

-« bien sure que si mais c'est la première fois que je fais face à un parent d'une de mes copines et c'est assez déstabilisant » « surtout quand c'est le père de la femme auquel tu as envie de passer le reste de ton éternité »

-« on peut faire les choses bien maintenant »

-« oui »

-« tu sais si un jour tu as envi de parler à tes parents » « surtout à ta mère parce que ton père détestait les vampires » « demande le moi, je serai ravi de la rencontrée » « j'ai envie de savoir de qui tu tiens c'est beau yeux bleu »

-« d'elle » dit-il d'un air songeur

-« si tu ne veux pas…. »

-« j'aimerai mais pas maintenant »

-« viens…..on y va » « il se fait tard, on devrait récupérer la petite »

-« non, toi rejoins Blondy » « et moi je m'occupe de Faith » « Elena a du la laisser à Stephan »

-« en faite comment ça c'est passer »

-« relativement bien »

-« maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu l'as déteste autant ? »

-« oui »

-« tu peux me le dire »

-« je voyais dans les yeux d'Elena un désir pour moi » « je voulais l'éloigner de peur qu'elle casse tout de nouveau » « et puis, il fallait que je mets les choses au clair avec elle » « maintenant ça va aller si c'est bon pour elle alors moi aussi » « aucune ambigüité plane sur nos têtes »

-« donc, tu pensais qu'Elena était encore un danger pour notre couple ? » « et tu avais peur de succomber de nouveau ? »

-« oui et non » « pour que j'ai peur de succomber à ses multiples charmes il faudrait que j'ai des sentiments pour elle et surtout du désir » « moi je ne veux que toi » « ça c'est pour le non » « et pour le oui, j'estime qu'Elena est assez volage, elle aime se laisser emporter par ses sentiments du moment pour se sentir bien » « alors oui je pense que notre couple peut-être en danger »

Bonnie sourit,

-« j'y vais » dit-elle en partant mais Damon lui attrapa le bras

-« tu oublies quelques choses »

-« quoi donc ? »

-« ça ! » dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément. « n'oubli pas que ça c'est la vérité » « nous, Faith, notre amour » « il n'y a que ça de pur de simple de véritable sur cette planète »

-« je sais » dit-elle en le laissant dans la maison de sa grand-mère.

Damon regarda Bonnie partir, puis fit le tour sur lui-même. Et sourit, en allant vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de fermer la porte, il disait :

-« merci, de me l'avoir confié » « j'en prendrai le plus grand soin parce qu'elle fait partie de moi » « elle est la partie la plus pure de l'être sombre cynique que je suis ».

Il ferma la porte.

Une nouvelle page c'était écrite en fermant cette porte. Une page de pur bonheur…


	7. épilogue

**Voici la fin de mon os! Bonne lecture!**

**C'est une fin logique Bonnie et Damon ensemble mais quand n'est-il d'une amitié brisé ? Suit-elle les mêmes règles que l'amour ? Pardonne-t-on l'impardonnable ?**

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Bonnie avait décidé de se laisser aimer et d'aimer Damon Salvatore. Elle a finalement aménagé pour une durée indéterminée au manoir, le temps qu'avoir régler la succession de ses parents et celle de sa grand-mère. Et surtout de bien s'installer avant de faire le grand saut. Son parrain l'avait grandement aidé avec tous ça. Et depuis, elle lui rendait visite avec Faith et parfois accompagner par Damon. Il était devenu en quelque sorte son second papa. Les choses se déroulaient pour le meilleur des mondes côté cœur même s'ils se chamaillaient souvent et aussi du côté famille. « sa famille, celle qu'elle formait avec sa fille et Damon et aussi celle avec son père sa mère sa grand-mère et Sean. Elle avait besoin de la présence de ses derniers pour prendre des décisions de leur aide et leur affection. Même si c'était à chaque fois peu de temps c'était toujours intense charger d'émotion et très important pour son épanouissement en tant que femme, mère et sorcière et bientôt épouse…Enfin elle espérait.

Son père le lui avait mit cette idée dans la tête, maintenant elle scrutait chaque fait et geste de Damon. Mais peut-être c'était mieux ainsi, ils avaient tout leur temps. Leur couple tenait et tiendra pendant les siècles avenir. Leur couple était explosive dans tous les sens du terme, leur lien est intense fort indestructible charnelle tendre vorace protecteur et possessive. Ils s'étaient un pur bonheur pour Damon et elle de pouvoir se lever le matin auprès de la personne que l'on aime. Et c'est réveil auprès de l'autre était toujours différent mais toujours si doux et tendre. Des réveils comme ils le vivaient en ce moment mais aujourd'hui il y avait quelque chose de différent:

Damon contemplait Bonnie pendant de longues minutes sans pour autant sans lasser. Dès fois, il avait peur de ne plus se souvenir d'elle, sa beauté simple mais terriblement sexy et envoutant. Il se perdait souvent en elle durant ses contemplations. Et c'est ce qu'il se passait, il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'elle était réveillé et qu'elle aussi le regardait. Elle sourit puis déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Damon. Petit à petit il sortait de ses pensées. Il revenait à la réalité, sa réalité. Sa réalité dans laquelle, il prenait contrôle de leur baiser qui devait très vite bouillant vorace et pressant. D'un geste rapide, il l'a mit au dessous de lui, arrêta avec difficulté leur baiser puis il caressa le visage délicatement de Bonnie tout en la fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus, il dit :

-« bien dormis ? »

-« toujours à tes côtés » dit-elle en souriant puis voulu l'embrasser mais Damon esquiva « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« épouses-moi Miss Bennett »

-« je….je »

Damon l'a fixa, se demandant ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus il pensait que Bonnie essayait de trouver les mots pour refuser en douceur à sa demande. Nerveusement, il passa ses mains frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque. Après mur réflexion, il allait quitter le lit mais Bonnie le retenait par la main.

Elle s'avança vers lui pour se coller à son corps pour prendre possession sa bouche. Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de Damon et l'attira pour qu'il se couche tout contre elle. Les caresses de Bonnie se firent doux puis pressant incitant Damon se laisser aller. Ils firent tendrement l'amour là dans la chambre de Damon. Les gémissements et les mots doux prononcés firent place peu de temps après l'acte à un silence assez pesant pour Damon. Jetant des coups d'œil à Bonnie qui avait la tête posée sur son torse entrain de sourire faisant des cercles du bout des doigts.

-« ma réponse est ouiiiii » « mille fois idiot » dit-elle en lui faisant face.

A son tour Damon ne disait rien

-« tu crois réellement que j'allais dire non ? »

-« on n'en jamais réellement parler »

-« c'est un peu la suite logique notre histoire » « mais, c'est tout de même un désir immense que j'aimerai m'appeler madame Damon Salvatore »

-« tu sais quoi ? » dit-il en se redressant un peu pour s'adosser au mur d'un ton sérieux.

-« je suis toute oui »

-« ces six mois ont été les meilleurs de toutes mon existence vampirique et humain »

-« je le sais »

-« tu ne sais rien Bonnie » « tu ne sais pas à quel pont tu comptes à mes yeux » dit-il en mettant à son tour ses mains sur les joues de Bonnie »

Bonnie fronça les sourcils

-« j'ai vécu des choses horribles, j'ai été obsédée par deux femmes qui ont toujours choisit Stephan saint Stephan » « je n'ai connu que souffrance, les plaisirs de la vie « sexe, ivresse, sang », et les petits bonheurs qu'Elena et Katherine me donnaient quant-elles me faisaient espérer » « et puis toi, tu es arrivée du haut de tes 1m 55 belle comme un cœur dotée d'une langue acérée » « une witchy prête à tout pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime, une jugdy en puissance qui n'avait pas peur de me recadrer de me dire les choses en face sans passer par des détours » « tu m'avais subjugué par ton caractère bien trempée » « j'avais trouvé en toi une partenaire et ma souffre douleur » « j'ai toujours aimé nos petits joutes verbales, avoir le dernier mots avec toi » « et surtout faire équipe avec toi » « c'était en faite plus simple qu'avec Stephan et Elena qui était toujours prudent et craintif » « nous avons vibré ensemble dans l'action » « après, je ne sais pas comment mon regard sur toi avait changer, tu étais une jeune femme désirable et fragile » « nous avons commencer à se voir régulièrement pour nous échapper et nous faire du bien » « petit à petit tu étais devenue ma drogue, mon obsession » « tu étais devenue tout pour moi » « une partenaire, une confidente, une amie, ma femme en quelque sorte » « tout ça mettait déjà Elena et Katherine hors course mais ce qui à mes yeux étaient important était que j'ai été le premier à te toucher le premier à te voir si vulnérable…je n'étais plus le second » « Stephan n'existait pas et tu m'acceptais comme j'étais, tu ne me façonnait pas » « tu m'as fait homme Bonnie, tu tu m'as réappris à vivre, m'a appris c'était quoi faire l'amour être aimer et aimer » « tu m'as donner une seconde chance, et je ne compte pas la détruire. « tu es ce qu'il y a de plus bon et beau en moi Bonnie » « soit s'en sure… »

« et toute ses choses m'amènes à être prudent avec toi » « je n'ai pas envie de foiré » « je ne joue plus depuis longtemps » « je veux me jeter à l'eau avec toi » « que tous ses mecs qui te reluques vois que tu m'appartiens pour l'éternité » « j'aimerai continuer à fonder une famille avec toi » « tu m'a tout donner Bonnie » « je ne serais jamais reconnaissant pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi » « mais je m'évertuerait à te rendre heureuse durant toute notre existence » « j'aimerai te donner le mariage te tes rêves avant que nous emménagerons chez nous »

-« je t'aime tu le sais ça ! » dit-elle en pleurant d'émotion. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour que Damon lui avait faite. Elle se mit à genou et pris en entourant de ses mains le visage de Damon qui était lui aussi submergé d'émotion. Elle profita pour lui voler un baiser et le serrer dans ses bras. « pas besoin de faire une grande cérémonie, du moment que je t'épouse et que Gram's mes parents et Caroline Tyler Matt Lucy et sa fille, Sean… » damon l'interomp

-« Elena et Stephan mère sont là » dit-il en continuant son énumération

-« s'ils sont tous là je serais capable de t'épouser en chemise de nuit car l'important est que nous nous marions »

-« tu auras comme même ton mariage de princesse » dit-il en la regardant dit-il en la regardant amoureusement.

-« tu m'aimes réellement Damon ? » « ce que je veux dire c'est toujours si déstabilisant de voir tout l'amour qui transperce ton regard tes mains quand tu me regardes ou quand tu me touches » « j'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve »

-« plus que tout au monde » « et tu ne rêves pas regarde tu sens ma main sur ta cuisse»

Bonnie sourit mais continua sur ça lancer,

-« dès fois j'ai l'impression que tout est trop parfait et qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche »

-« rien ne cloche chez nous, nous sommes tout simplement fait l'un pour l'autre malgré nos différences et discordes »

Bonnie le regarda et ne dis rien

-« quoi encore? »

- « je ne sais pas » « toi moi tant d'année nous sépare » « ça du être long de m'attendre » « je me rends compte par quoi tu as due passer pour en arriver là » « est-ce que ça vaut réellement le coup » « tu n'en veux pas aux forces supérieurs de t'avoir fait endurer autant d'épreuve pour finir après deux siècles plus tard heureux » « tu ne méritais pas ça »

-« ça vaut le coup » « même si j'ai une profonde rancœur en moi » « tu vaut le coup car l'attente en fin de compte n'a pas été vain » « et je compte bien profiter et oublier ces périodes »

-« n'oublie pas ça » « toutes ses souffrances toutes tes failles tes doutes ta mauvaise foi, ton sarcasme ton romantisme, tes vieilles manières datant des années 1800 font de toi pour moi l'homme idéal. » « Tu me conviens comme ça, je suis tombée raide dingue de tous ces défauts qui font de toi un être humain » « dès fois tu es plus humain que moi » « tu laisses ton humanité ressortir et ça te rends encore plus beau et désirable » « tu es mon ami, mon amant, parfois mon confident, mon booster, ma raison de vivre, mon cœur et mon âme sœur » « qui aurait cru que toi Damon Salvatore deviendrai aussi important pour moi après tous ce tu m'a fait vivre ? Personne ! Tu es mon cadeau Damon, tu m'as attendu »

-« tu es le mien aussi » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Bonnie

-« sans toi, je ne pourrais plus respirer, tu es mon oxygène » dit-elle en posant son front sur celui de Damon « j'ai un besoin constant d'être collé à toi »

Damon sourit

-« on sait bien trouver, hein »

-« oui mais il manque quelque chose » dit-il en lassant Bonnie dans le lit. Il partit chercher quelque chose. Il revient quelque minute plus tard. « Tiens » dit-il en lui donnant une boîte ancienne.

-« c'est quoi ? »

-« ça appartenait à mère » « elle me l'avait donné avant de mourir, je l'avais complètement oublié à force d'avoir constamment appuyé sur le bouton afin de ne plus ressentir et penser à mon passé »

-« il y a quoi là-dedans ? »

-« ouvres tu verras bien »

Bonnie regarda Damon puis ouvrit. Ces yeux s'écarquillant voyant la beauté du bijou.

-« Je ne sais pas si tu auras besoin d'une bague quand tu te transformeras en vampire si tu gardes tes facultés de sorcière mais au moins elle peut faire office de bague de fiançailles » « mère m'avait dit qu'elle se transmettait de génération en génération » « et qu'elle aurait aimé que je l'a donne à l'élue »

-« pourquoi Stephan ne l'as-t-il pas eu »

-« j'étais l'ainé et puis j'avais une relation très fusionnelle avec elle. enfin bref, elle s'avait peut-être que j'allais aimé quelqu'un de spécial comme je suis une personne assez spécial »

-« tu n'as pas eu le besoin de le donner à Stephan pour son mariage »

-« non, car cette bague » dit-il en prenant la bague « te caractérises toi, une beauté simple, une force de la nature, unique et multi générationnelle » « ça c'est toi Bennett » « et Stephan comprendra que tu es la seule qui mérite de porter ce bijoux de famille » dit-il en prenant la bague pour la mettre au doigt de Bonnie. « Elle est à la place où elle doit être »

-« Elle est magnifique, elle ne devait être très belle ta mère »

-« aussi belle que toi »

-« menteur » dit-elle en embrassant Damon

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte,

-« qui viens nous déranger »

-« peut-être Faith » dit Bonnie en se dégager de Damon. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et fut surpris de voir Elena derrière la porte.

-« on peut se parler quelque minute »

-« je….je »

-« on est très occuper » dit Damon en arrivant derrière Bonnie plus l'enlaça

-« Damon » dit Bonnie en le réprimandant. « attends moi en bas j'arrive » dit-elle en partant se préparer

-« tu lui veux quoi »

-« Caroline est partie en week-end avec Tyler et a fermer son portable, et Matt est aussi injoignable » « j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un »

-« c'est avoir avec Stephan ? »

-« oui pourquoi ? » « il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

-« plus où moins » « mais ici il est très difficile de ne rien entendre »

-« tu diras à Bonnie que je l'attends dehors dans ma voiture »

-« Bien » dit-il en fermant la porte.

-« vous parler de quoi » dit Bonnie de la Salle de Bain

-« rien de bien intéressant » « tu te sens capable d'être de nouveau seule avec elle » « la dernière fois même avec tes bonnes intentions tu n'as pas su te contrôler » « tu te laisses trop submerger par tes émotions » dit-il tout en avançant vers la salle de Bain. Il prit une serviette et l'a tendis à Bonnie.

-« merci » « je crois que ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas » « deux mois se sont écoulés depuis ce jour là » « et puis même si je ne l'apprécie plus comme avant, je peux rester manger avec elle ou aller me balader » « on le fait souvent c'est dernier temps même si on n'est pas très loquasse » « et je sais qu'entre Stephan et elle ne n'est plus ça » « Stephan m'en a parler et il ne sait plus s'il doit lui faire confiance même si son amour est toujours le même »

-« toi et petit frère ? »

-« il ne se passe rien du tout » « arrête Damon dit-elle en prenant la serviette puis le poussa pour qu'elle puisse passer »

-« attends » dit-il en lui prenant le bras et l'a ramenant tout près de lui « on était sur le point de… »

-« c'est meilleure quant on attend » « aides-moi à trouver une tenue à me mettre »

-« tu es bien comme tu es »

-« pas pour sortir allez soit gentil » « j'ai trop de choix »

Damon capitula et regarda dans la penderie et pris une veste noir avec un pull de couleur saumon et un pantalon de la même couleur. « Mets ça avec tes bottes noires et là tu seras super sexy »

-« merci » dit-elle en prenant les vêtements

Damon là regardé s'habiller

-« Ce soir, il y a un film chouette au ciné » « tu voudrais allez le voir »

-« pourquoi pas » dit-elle en finissant par mettre ses Bottes

-« on pourrait laisser Faith à ton parrain »

-« ok » dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui puis l'embrassa « à toute à l'heure et parle à Stephan, il a besoin de son grand frère »

Dehors, Elena attendait patiemment Bonnie. Elle sourit dès qu'elle vit Bonnie sortir du manoir.

-« désolée, si tu m'as beaucoup attendues » « on va où ? »

-« faire un tour ça te va »

-« ok »

Un silence avait plombée l'atmosphère dans la voiture. Bonnie prit son courage à deux mains et commença à parler :

-« tu voulais me dire quoi au juste ? »

-« on est bientôt arrivée »

-« je croyais que… »

-« le pont est encore mieux et en plus il fait beau »

Quelque minutes plus tard, Elena gara sa voiture au quelque mètre du pont. Arrivée, elles regardaient le lac.

-« Stephan ne me fait plus confiance » « Je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive » « mais ça me fait mal de savoir et de sentir qu'il n'y a plus cette confiance presque qu'aveugle entre nous » « on en a parler, on s'est même disputer puis réconcilier sous la couverture » « tout est clair mais il y a ce faussé entre nous » « Stephan fait un blocage et je ne crois pas que je suis en mesure de lui redonner confiance en moi » « plus le temps avance plus j'ai l'impression que je suis entrain d'enterrer mon couple alors que normalement c'est ma vie humaine qui devrait être enterrer » « et puis il y a toi » « tout ça est beaucoup trop pour une simple personne comme moi »

-« tu veux que je te dise quoi »

-« je ne sais pas »

Bonnie respira puis dit :

-« écoutes-moi, c'est normale que Stephan n'est plus confiance » « il croyait que c'est une simple erreur alors que ça venait d'un mal être plus profond que ça » « il est entrain de ce dire qu'il vit encore la même situation avec Katherine alors que lorsqu'il était venue ici c'était pour s'offrir une nouvelle vie » « je le comprend et tu dois être patiente si tu l'aimes réellement » « et pour ce qui nous concerne, je ne ressens plus cette rancœur envers toi, je suis juste indifférente » « je commence petit à petit à te pardonner mais je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce que tu m'as fait » « on peut sortir de temps en temps parler » « au moins essayer de voir ce que ça donne » « je te promets d'essayer »

-« merci » dit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Bonnie.

9 mois plus tard, Bonnie se regardait dans le miroir vêtue d'une belle longue robe blanche. Dans quelque minute, elle allait s'unir à Damon. Emue par son reflet Bonnie versa une larme que son père chassa vite puis baissa le voile sur la tête de sa fille.

-« je suis contente qu'ils ont accepté que vous soyez là »

-« on a fait beaucoup de chose pour eux »

-« je sais »

-« alors, tu as trouvé là formule ? »

-« oui, mais je ne sais pas encore quand je vais la récitée » « Damon voudrait avoir un autre enfant »

-« peut-être que c'est déjà fait »

-« comment ? » « papa tu sais quelque chose ? »

-« la nature ta bénie ma chérie » dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de Bonnie

-« je…..je »

-« chutttttttttttt » « tu dois te marier » « aller prend mon bras sinon tu vas être en retard à ta propre cérémonie. »

Faith était la demoiselle d'honneur de Bonnie, elle était devant sa mère et déposa plein de pétale de rose blanc rose et rouge dans l'allée qui menait au maire.

Cette allée fut longue pour Bonnie mais aussi pour Damon tout comme la cérémonie. Ils avaient tous les deux hâtes de prononcer leur vœux et quand se fut fait, ils étaient soulagé et heureux. Leurs baisers fut sensationnelle.

A la fête au mariage que ni Sheila Abby et Bradley le père de Bonnie ainsi que la mère de Damon et Stephan n'avaient pu assister, Caroline avait arrêté les festivités pour faire un petit discours de 1er témoin.

-« Hey, on est tous ici pour célébrer le mariage du siècle » « enfin Damon Salvatore a trouver la fille » « et qu'elle fille ! » dit Caroline en souriant à Bonnie. « Bonnie Bennett est la fille la mère l'amie la plus gentille compatissante généreuse battante que je connaisse » « elle n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien » « je suis heureuse qu'elle connaisse enfin le bonheur car elle le mérite plus que tout » « tu as trouvez en Damon ce que moi j'ai trouver en Tyler un soutien, de la tendresse, du piquant, de l'amour, une famille » « je suis contente que Damon puisse enfin respirer le bonheur qu'il recommence à vivre à aimer de nouveau » « même si l'amour n'est pas la seule chose qui nous permet de tenir debout c'est comme même essentiel . Car le véritable bonheur réside comme même dans l'amour » « et leur amour est comme j'aime le dire pur et simple » « je souhaite à tout le monde de pouvoir ressentir un si grand amour qui est à mes yeux indestructible fort passionnelle et épique » « je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et prenez bien soin de l'un de l'autre vous êtes tout les deux partie de ma famille »

Bonnie versa une larme et alla prendre Caroline dans ses bras.

-« merci » « tu es la meilleure »

-« de rien, je n'oublierai pas le discours que tu as fait pour le mien »

-« moi aussi j'aimerai faire un petit discours » dit Elena.. « Bref, je sais que je n'ai pas été une amie exemplaire pour Bonnie ni pour toi Damon mais je vous souhaite que du bonheur tous les deux » « vous respirez le bonheur l'amour, tous vos gestes transpire de votre amour qui est à mon sens intemporelle hors du commun et magnifique » « j'aimerai aussi avoir la moitié de ce que vous avez mais ce que j'ai me suffit amplement » dit-elle en regardant Stephan. « j'ai le plus beau des mari, je vis une histoire d'amour qui a eu des hauts et des bats comme tout le monde mais vous » « vous avez traverser beaucoup plus, vous avez pu survivre à trois années d'éloignement sans que votre amour passion désir ne flétrissent » « au contraire ça l'a rendue encore plus fort » « vous êtes mon modèle » « je suis fière de faire partie de votre famille » « d'être la troisième témoin de Bonnie »

-« merci » dit Damon

-« Bon » dit Tyler « je crois que tout a été dit » « mais, j'aimerai dire une seule chose à Bonnie c'est profite…profite soit heureuse ma belle » « et Damon, fait gaffe à elle car cette fille est en or massif »

-« et moi on m'a oublié » disait Alaric

Tout le monde rit,

-« Damon a eu la fille et je sais qu'il compte la garder » « parce qu'il en parle tout le temps de son petit oiseau que ça soit en bien ou en mal » « c'est encore pire après une dispute » « leur couple est atypique mais il tient parce qu'ils s'aiment énormément et que leur différence font leur plus grande force » « mon pote je crois que le bonheur est maintenant au creux de tes doigts et surtout ne gâche pas tout »

Damon sourit et fit une accolade à son ami Alaric et dit « enfoiré… »

-« je sais ! pas besoin de me dire ce que tu penses je le sais déjà » dit Alaric en souriant.

Bonnie laissa Caroline et Tyler pour aller voir Elena et Stephan

-« je peux te l'emprunter » dit Bonnie

-« Bien sure prend ma place et ne te fatigue pas trop » dit-il en souriant. Bonnie sourit et comprit qu'il a du ressentir quelque chose.

-« je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ton discours donc je le fait maintenant » « merci »

-« ce n'était pas la peine »

-« si, malgré tous ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire. Je t'ai pardonner sinon je ne t'aurais pas demander d'être l'une de mes témoins et d'organiser le mariage avec nous » « on sait toute les deux que quelque chose s'est cassé entre nous deux et rien ni personne ne peut le réparer » « mais on est amie » « on s'entends de mieux en mieux même si une petite tension subsiste encore » « ma confiance tu es entrain de la gagner »

-« Bonnie » dit Elena en souriant puis elle enlaça. Puis elle se décolla de Bonnie et elle regarda le ventre pourtant bien plat de son amie. « hey ! tu n'es pas enceinte ? par hasard »

-« Miss Bicth raconte n'importe quoi ? » dit damon puis se mit derrière Bonnie. Il mit une main sur une des épaules de cette dernière. Et elle s'empressa de d'étreindre la main puis l'a tenu.

-« je ne suis pas folle » « elle est bien enceinte » « tu es sur que tu n'es pas rouiller Damon »

-« ferme là »

-« arrêtez » dit Bonnie. Elle n'aimait pas leur dispute. Elena avait encore en travers de la gorges que Damon dise à Stephan qu'il devrait trouvé mieux qu'Elena Et Damon c'était physique le comportement d'Elena l'exaspérait. Il se demandait même parfois comment il a pu être attiré par elle. Certes elle était belle mais comparer à Bonnie. C'était rien à voir et leur caractère aussi. Mais il arrivait comme même à parler à rigoler ensemble. Chose qui était impossible il y a plus de 4 ans de ça. « il n'y pas qu'elle qui me le dit, il y a mon père et Stephan »

Damon s'accroupit, il regardait Bonnie puis ce concentra que sur Bonnie. Il entendit les battements faibles du bébé.

-« un bébé »

-« oui un bébé »

Damon l'embrassa puis posant son front sur celui de Bonnie puis il dit : « on fera les choses bien »

-« ça c'est sure » « tu sais ça contrarie notre plan » « je devais me transformer rapidement »

-« on avait dit pas avant d'agrandir la famille » « et puis pour l'instant le sort pour vieillir moins vite marche » « j'ai l'impression de sortir avec la Bonnie Bennett du Lycée »

-« je sais mais je suis impatiente » « et puis tout peut m'arriver durant ses 9 mois »

-« je suis là »

-« allez » dit-il en se levant et incitant Bonnie à faire la même chose. « Allons montrer c'est quoi danser »

-« on te laisse » dit Bonnie

-« pas de soucie, je suis contente d'avoir discuté »

-« moi aussi »

La fête s'était fini très tard dans la nuit mais les mariés étaient éclipsés. Ils étaient en haut de la tour Effel car Damon voulait allez là-bas pour finir la fête

-« alors comment on se sent MADAME SALVATORE » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle puis l'enlaça.

-« Bien » « plus que bien, je nage dans le pur Bonheur » « et toi » dit-elle en se retournant.

-« pareille »

-« tu crois que je ferai une bonne vampire »

-« tu seras magnifique et je t'apprendrais à te contrôler »

-« je me demande ce que l'avenir nous réserve »

-« ne te le demande pas parce que nous aurons tous ce qu'on veut »

-« je t'aime

-« moi aussi » dit-il en embrassant passionnément son épouse pour le meilleure car le pire était derrière eux.


End file.
